


Legend of Zelda A Hero Reawakens

by Cutegirlmayra



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, cutegirlmayra, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 66,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14113986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutegirlmayra/pseuds/Cutegirlmayra
Summary: Link has returned from his adventures to find out that all of hyrule is celebrating the princess's 16th birthday, until she's kidnapped, that is. Now, Link finds out that Ganon is trying to be summoned to life again, and he'll need all the heroes of old! Will Zelda find the strength she needs? Will Link defeat the evil? And do Shadows live? -excite- 8'D -Zelink





	1. Happy Birthday,A Hero Reawakens

Legend of Zelda

A Hero Reawakens

Ch. 1 pt. 1

The town within Hyrule's walls bustled and came to life as the grand celebration of Princess Zelda's 16th birthday arrived. The bakers, eager to have the Princess taste their finest works. The Tailors, impatient as to see who's fine works the Princess will chose to wear. All the people, anxious to see the young Princess in her carriage come out of her castle of sanctuary and greet them all with her loving smile. On fine occasions like this, all the Hyrulians celebrated and came toward the town to dance traditional Hyrulain dances and tell of folk lore that lingered in the land from old times.

"If you don't hurry Link, you might miss your chance to see the Princess again!" Navi spoke as she freely flew around Link's head. Link, being embarrassed to even be there, quickly caught Navi and put his pointer finger to his mouth, in a sign for silence. "Link! Why should I stay hidden? It's been about 7 years since the old prejudices about the fairy children who live in the woods. Would you quit worrying? Let's just go say hello to the Princess again!" Link sighed, knowing that old thoughts never die. He motioned for Navi to stay in his hat, where she'd be safe. "Aw, Link..." Navi said, being defiant. "If I knew you were gonna act like this I would of never brought you along! Sadly, the late Deku Tree kindly asked me to watch over you. It's been 7 years since you last saw her and saved Hyrule." Link quickly, but gently, held her up to an opening in his hat. "Ok, Ok. But only cause your doing it to keep me safe." she fluttered in and tried to keep her glow low. "Now let's find Zelda!"

Navi was right when she said that Link hadn't seen her in a long time. Her memory of the adventure wiped away by his return, he slowly missed her older self. However, being a child again helped him gain his lost time, and he enjoyed living out his childhood. He still remembered their meeting, when he decided to return to her side. He thought of the old memory as he walked through the crowd to see a carriage being pulled by fine horses out into the road, creating for itself a line where the citizens moved to let it through, shouting their praise and joy for the Princess birthday.

"Who... who are you?" Zelda asked, shocked. Link didn't know how to answer, he fidgeted and pulled his tunic down a little, slightly blushing a looking away. He didn't want to part from her again, that's really all he knew. The sudden giggle that Zelda released made him jolt upward from his thoughts. "Did you get past the guards just to see me?" she held the back of her hand up to her face as she tried to hide her smile, but continued to giggle cutely. "Silly, I'm not really allowed to see people outside the castle, father says it's too... risky. Whatever that means." she lowered her hand and looked to him kindly. He found himself staring at her in wonder, she was so cute. "it's a pleasure to meet you.. um..." she looked to him, waiting for him to say something. Uh-oh... he desperately tried too, the only problem was... all he could really muster was some odd noises. "Umm... can you talk?" he remained silent for a moment. Then pulled out his dagger and swung it around, using his battle cry to show he could.

"Hyeh, hyah!" she giggled again, "Silly, that's not talking.. that's just making silly sounds to put more power into your attacks. At least, that's what I heard." she looked off to the left for a moment and put her hand to her chin to think about it. "At least, that's what I assume. The royal guards do a session on it when learning about sparring and such." she quickly looked back to Link, realizing she had left his presence for her own personal thought process. "Sorry, I tend to think out loud sometimes." Link nodded to showed he understood, and smiled at her awkwardness at her realization of it. "I suppose I could give you a name..." she looked at him with a serious look, she walked down from where she was in her garden and walked in circles around him. He felt like he was being judged for some odd reason, and tried to not blush about it. If Navi hadn't left to make sure Deku Tree Jr. was all right, she could of told Zelda her name. Fairies have the ability to look into a person's heart through their eyes, with Navi hanging around, he wouldn't feel the need to practice talking at all. A moment went by that to Link seemed like the 7 years had gone away again. "...! I got it!" she cheered and began to dance around. "The perfect name! It's got meaning, quick to say, not to much but just enough to sound decent." she was thinking out loud again. Link looked over to her, and then motioned with his hands to come out and say it already, of course in a nice and polite way, always with a smile on his face. Zelda just seemed to be beaming with unconditional happiness, and it leaked a little onto others. He didn't see this quality when he first met her, it must have been her uncertainty at the situation unraveling in front of her that made her turn from a jolly and sweet girl into a concerned princess of Hyrule that took her duty seriously.

"Oh! I'm sorry." she bowed a little in apology. "I just thought of it, looking at you it just... I don't know, it's like something told me it would suit you." she grinned and came up to link a little nervous. "Now if you don't like it tell me, okay? Be honest with me now. I can always think of something else." she leaned in a little, as if it was a secret. Link nodded quickly, then turned his head slightly. "ready... how about... Gordo?" Link moved back in disgust, "Yeh.." he said, having his tongue out and showing how repulsed he was at it. "No? Well, gee. I told you to be honest, but not brutally honest..." she giggled again, "to tell you the truth, that's not what really came into my mind. What did come into mind was just to ridiculous to mention." she slightly spun slightly, making her head wear flow a bit in the wind, and turned away from him. "I was actually thinking... Link. But isn't that an odd name?" she looked back to him smiling with her eyes closed. "I mean, what would that be saying? A link to what? A link to an untold destiny of adventures and mystery? I don't know it was a foolish thought so I quickly came up with a something else..." Link looked overjoyed, he jumped up and down and then ran over to her, grabbing her hands he nodded up and down. "Link? You really like that name?" he nodded until he felt his brain was hurting a bit from all the racket he was causing for his poor head. She laughed now, and blushed a little. "Okay, okay. Link..." she looked into his eyes for a moment, and him in hers. A sudden feeling that everything was right in the world came over them. They both didn't really get why, but it was very comforting to them for some reason.

"Link, look out!" Link suddenly shot back to reality, the carriage was starting to move closer to his lane, he quickly moved with the others onto the side of the road that the carriage made for itself. "Princess! Princess congratulations!" people called out, a hand waved out from the carriage. The people close to their cheered. "here she comes Link! Remember to look handsome!" Link jolted in his spot from her comment and then rolled his eyes and taped his hat where she was. "Ofph! Okay, okay, I was just kidding ya know..." she slightly grumbled. "I mean, what girl could resist the Hero of Time?" he taped his hat again. "Aufph! All right already! I'm just stating the obvious." Link rose his hand one more time. "Oh! It's not my fault your too modest!" he lowered his head with a shrug. The carriage slowly was making it's way to them, he would finally see her again, after all this time. He had to leave again, since the guards were slowly catching on to his sneaking into the castle garden at a certain time to see Zelda. So it was only right that he should wait to see her again.

"What on earth...?" someone spoke quietly and in astonishment. Link looked up, gasping at the sudden notice of large dragon like creatures with ruby skinned bodies, eyes with a weird black mist in them, circling around. It was a hoard, not a good sign to Link's experienced eye. "Guard the Princess at all cost!" a royal guard called. Link shook his head, he knew they alone couldn't beat these creatures. The first one swooped down, roaring. It ripped out of it's mouth a deep crimson and shaky beam of sheer power at the road and town, destroying a building. The people began to panic, screaming in a frenzy. Link looked around for a weapon, but found none in sight, who would have a weapon available at a Princesses birthday? All he had was his bombs, arrows, and... wait... his arrows. He looked up and quickly pulled his long bow out. Skillfully, he took out an arrow and pulled back the string. He nudged his head toward the dragon and Navi quickly sprang out from the opening to the side of Link's hat. "It's about time! Yeah! Some action! Woohoo!" she flew up, turning and dodging debris that was falling all around. "Link!" she quickly said, coming over the head of the ruby skinned beast. "Yeesh, you look like a ton of red rupies were just dumped all over you and then pounded and molded into some kinda stone flesh. How do you scratch an itch?" it huffed and burst forth another big crimson lightening attack. Navi glowed another color and Link was able to aim for it's weak spot, just below it's neck was a shimmer of yellow that looked gooey and squishy. He let lose his arrow, bring the beast down from the sky into the ground. "Link! Listen!" Navi soared down, "You need more then an arrow to stop him! Go get the master sword!" He shook his head. If he got the master sword, or the renowned sword of time, he would have to travel 7 years into the future again.

A yell arose from the mayhem and someone called back saying, "The Princess has been kidnapped!" Link looked up, but saw no trace of her, just the hoard of ruby dragons swiftly making their retreat. However, the one was that shot by link looked like it couldn't move much, let alone fly. "Link! The sword fulfilled it's duty! It won't send you through time again!" Link couldn't argue, he just nodded and headed for the temple of time... once again. Though, the dragon, enraged followed after him.

Link ran up the steps of the temple of time, not having time for deja vu. Gasping for air as quickly as possible, he followed clumsily after Navi, as she lead the way. Behind him the ruby skinned dragon let out another powerful blast toward the hero, destroying half of the newly refurbished temple in the process. The entrance fell right after link got his foot in and he dived to make sure he would kept his foot after as well. Navi looked back, but Link got up, motioning her to go on and that he was following her. As they hurried toward the old table with the glowing relics from the past adventure, Navi began to remember how Link and her reunited after she had left to tend to the new Deku tree.

Navi swirled back into the forest, happy to have done her mission and to have aided the hero of time. She missed Link, but she loved the Deku tree, and decided he would of thought it best for her to assist the new Deku tree as his trusted fairy.

"Ah, if it isn't little miss, 'hey, listen!'." Deku tree jr. greeted her as she flew down to him.

"hey! That isn't very nice jr. not after all I did to save Hyrule with Link! The great Deku tree would of never said something so rude." she scolded him, feeling it was her right and honor to try and teach the young sapling a thing or two. Deku tree jr. looked a bit disturbed by her comment, and then seemed to straighten up his stems and looked powerfully up at her. As if his authority as the new Deku tree was being questioned.

"And why aren't you with the legendary hero of time, huh?" he said, a bit of sass in his voice. "I thought it was your duty to guide him, being his fairy and all. And with his silent attitude, don't you think he would need his talkative fairy around? The poor boy can't seem to even muster up a word, now can he? All he does is make noises and facial expressions. The poor, poor boy." he looked to see her reaction, hoping to make her feel guilty. It was working quite well.

"Link has gained knowledge as an adult and has kept it as he returned to his present time. I don't think he needs a little fairy girl bothering him anymore. Besides, he's got his Princess to look after now." she fluttered slowly off from the Deku tree jr.'s location. Trying to justify her thinking. "also, might I add that no one would be looking after you if I didn't take the job! Your not very mature and your childish behavior is making the kokiri not respect you as they should be." Deku tree jr. looked angered now, feeling as navi wasn't helping him at all. She was far to stubborn to let a little comment like that rest in her heart for to long.

"Your one to talk! Right now Link is trying earnestly to be with Zelda! Sadly, though communications aren't working, but their still trying. At the current moment the guards just found Link and kicked him out of the castle. He's heading here to find you." he said 'you' with great emphases and Navi jerked her body around to Deku tree jr.

"He's... coming back for ... me?" she glowed a little brighter. "Yep!" the Deku tree jr. spoke happily, proud to have finally struck a nerve. "However, you have just said that your loyalty is with me now, isn't it?" Navi shook with realization, "S-So...?" "so, you can't leave me unless I command you to be Link's fairy again right?" Navi was furious now, her whole body jerked with anger. "Why you-!" "Go, I relieve you of your duty." he pouted but secretly was proud of getting his revenge. "Now that you see there is wisdom in me and a greatest of my own. I'll be fine without you, miss advisor. The kokiri love talking to me too, and I like telling them of the hero of time's adventures, so I think everything will work out one way or another." he let his childish side return, the little Deku tree had not forgotten the other future at all. Instead, he had looked into Link's memories and had understood the situation and Link's journeys from that. "So ...? isn't there a young boy out there missing his fairy?" Navi circled with joy and nudged lovingly against the Deku tree jr. "Thank you! Oh, thank you!" she dashed with lightening speed out of the area, looking for Link. "Hehe, serves you right for scolding me for trying to make a joke." he said, relaxing back into the fertile ground of his seeding place.

Little Link looked around the lost woods, talked to his friends, and even went back to his old home. Feeling a little homesick he stayed there for awhile, gathering his things, and went back in search for Navi. When he found her, he was strolling in the lost woods when he heard a cry. "Link ...!" the voice was faint, and it sounded helpless. He quickly ran toward it's direction but the music was too loud at some places, so it was hard to hear clearly where the voice was. "Link..." it was fainter now, but he was able to hear it. He dashed into a pile of bushes and searched there. Finally, on a little bush lim was Navi, her wing was torn up and above him he saw a crow, circling. "Link... you found me. I thought ... after the quest ... you would of wanted me to leave. I'm sorry, I really thought that you considered me annoying and just a necessary friend. I'm sorry..." Link shook his head, concern and friendship filling his eyes. Then the crow lunged into the bush, however Link had experience from the future from bats and other flying creatures to know how to successfully avoid them. He grabbed Navi and barrel rolled quickly out of it's line of attack. It skillfully flapped it's wings back, and began to circle for another strike.

"Be careful ... Link..." Navi's little light was twinkling out, having her energy fade as well. She wasn't going to be able to handle holding on much longer. Link nodded and gently put her in his hat, where she could be safe. Then drew his dagger, suddenly missing his adult like reach and reflexes. And oh his sword... how he would love to wield it again! The mighty master sword! But he couldn't think long about the past... or what it is now known to be, the old future. As the crow dived down to attack him once again, he waited till the wings had lifted up, like the triforce sign's wings, and then sliced one off with his battle cry. "Hyah!" the crow let out a horrid screech as it disappeared into black mist, a single green rupee remaining. Link quickly took Navi out and held her in his arms, she was still twinkling but at least she didn't stop glowing. He hugged her gently, and Navi read his eyes and used her fairy power to see what his heart and mind were trying to convey. 'I need you, Navi. Your my best friend, I wouldn't want you to leave me, ever. Please stay by my side, please?' was what she found, and she rejoiced inside her heart. After that Link dashed to his home and healed her, as he had used to do with stray animals who were wounded and injured. He had taken them in and cared for them, which made him quite the animal lover. The other kokiri kids joked about how noble, kind, gentle, and sensitive his heart was. They did this especially when he cried with having to let them go back to the wild. Saria always told him to cry though, she said it helped make the pain go away quicker, and the joy return faster. Navi healed well and they both decided to never separate again.

As Navi came back from her thoughts to the real world, Link was picking the sword up out of the stone of it's resting place. A light sprang from it, and Link released it at once. "It won't send you back Link, I promise." she said, trying to encourage him. He sighed, he didn't need encouragement, he had courage. But he thought his days of fighting would have ended by now. He had spent most of his days exploring and helping make treaties or just lend a helpful hand to the people in hyrule, as a hero's work was never done. However, he wished to cease fighting after he had returned from the once lost future. "Link! Hurry!" Navi said, as the dragon dug among the wreckage with it's powerful claws, and was finding a way in. it's misty black eye searched through an opening in the rubble and then continued to dig once it saw it's target again. Link couldn't wait any longer, no more reasoning. He drew the sword, the light circling the whole room, making him close his eyes unless to be blinded again by the last time he drew it. It settled in his hand though, the light faded and he looked around. Feeling the energy return to his hand from the sword, he saw that the threat of the dragon was still there, along with Navi freaking out about the situation. "Hey! It really worked! I wasn't sure at first to be honest ... but it worked! Now, let's kill this thing quickly. It's giving me the creeps!" Link looked shocked then angry at her for making him pull it without being certain, but when half the wall collapsed and the dragon's mouth moved it's way into the building he really couldn't argue about it now. "Hup! Hyah!" he landed on it's muzzle and sliced a few of it's rock-like protecting skin off it's body. The beast stirred but didn't seem to feel anything. Instead, it opened it's big mouth and began charging to make another crimson beam come out. Link immediately hustled over the beast and ran along it's neck, as the entire temple of time was shot through by the beam of pure dark energy. Link ran along it's back, as the dragon began to emerge it's large head from the debris around it. It roared and shook it's head, as Link saw Navi move to it's tail.

"Try here!" she called, and he ran along as the dragon shook it's body from the mess of rock and cement till he reached the tail. "try striking it with your spin attack! The scales might fall apart and that yellow squishy stuff might be under it!" Navi instructed. He nodded and made a jump into the air, turning his body slightly to an angular degree, he was able to knock off a few hundred of it's ruby scales. The yellow jelly like substance jerked at the impact, and Link smiled at Navi. "Do it Link!" he stabbed the area and the dragon let out a painful ear splitting roar. "there Link! Look!" link followed Navi's small blue body up to another area on the dragon, close to it's shoulder where the wing was, there another area was bulging up slightly. "Another weak point, Link!" Link saluted Navi for her keen eyes and ran up, but the dragon swung it's hurt tail at him, causing him to fall off. "Link!" he found his grappling hook and shot with great precision and it drove into the monster's eye socket. The beast roared and reared up to it's hind legs and began swinging Link around. "Wohwhaaa!" Link could see the world spinning around him, but he never let go of the grappling hook, and Navi was getting dizzy just starring at him. "Link! Move in silly!" Link got his bearings straight and pressed the trigger button to move the wire up on the grappling hook to get nearer to the beast. He held his sword in his left hand firmly and noticed the arrow still in the dragon's neck.

As the dragon let out another blast of the mysterious beam of dark energy, it skimmed Link's shoulder, almost making him him let go of the grapple hook. He then set his sights on the arrow, motioning Navi to help him. She did so by flying over it, and when he was able to swing himself close enough...

CLANG! SLING! STRIIRRR...

Link had successfully sliced off the beast's armor and then, when swinging back, got the dragon's head clean off his shoulders. The body fell, stilled with no life and the head's misty darkened eyes faded into nothingness. "Job well done Link..." Navi praised him, settling on his shoulder.

"Young man," Link, taken aback, turned sharply at the sudden address to himself. "Woah! Put down the sword good man, I am no ruby dragon." an old man said, looking skittish at the master sword in Link's hand, bloody until the blood vaporized into dark mist. "I'm Otis. The once grounds keeper of the temple of time, and currently the grounds keeper of the castle gardens." he voice was of reverence and great respect as he spoke of the once great and standing temple of time. "it's a shame it was destroyed. After being rebuilt so beautifully from the last attack on hyrule by that destructive nation." he shook his head, though Link didn't quite know what the 'destructive nation' was. He had only heard that their was an attack on the village within the castle walls, but it was some time ago. "young man, what is your name? Are you among the castle guards?" Link stepped back a minute, then looked to Navi. Her fairy powers coming in handy, 'I'm Link.' he thought as Navi looked into his eyes and then back to Otis. "His name is Link," she looked back into Link's eyes and spoke again. "He's not of the castle guards but is a sword's man none the less. Why do you ask?" Link was grateful to Navi, without her translation Link would be forced to try to speak. Which for some reason was rather hard for him to form words, he could rarely try and say a sentence, but his voice would be barely a whisper but more of just the wind blowing in the distance.

"Well then Link, I must ask a favor." Otis voice grew grave, "there was a notice ... before the incident today warning of his majesty of his daughter's welfare." Link listened intently, maybe he could get a clue on Zelda's whereabouts, he put his sword back into his old swords sheath which he had flung out at that moment to replace. "As you may not know, the Princess is to be married in 10 weeks." Link's body froze, he was almost about to lift his hand from putting the master sword away, now it was inches from where it had let got of it's hilt. "It was arranged by her father and another powerful noblemen from that destructive nation without a king to rule over it's corrupt inhabitants." Otis looked to the west of them, studying the sky and the clouds. "They say it never stops raining, that the land drowns it's own people due to the chaos that it and it's people have created for itself." he looked back to Link. Navi was shocked by what his eyes had to say. "Um ... uh... which part do you want me to say Link?" She said, as his mind was full of the thoughts of why Zelda would ever marry someone from a nation like that, or why her father even agreed to it! Or even for her to think of marrying anyone else but- "He wants to know more about the threat and the Princess's engagement."Navi quickly decided to say for him.

"Come," Otis called, looking back to the hero and his fairy, motioning them to walk with him. "I usually would of never even considered letting a fairy boy from those nasty woods come into my home, but this is different. Your different." he said the 'your' part with much stress on the word, but Link was going to let that part slide. The old prejudices about the children who never age were still in the land from long ago. That old fairy tale about how demonic they are, or how they live without rules and are complete barbarians, kidnaping children to join them was all a spread of wicked lies! And how Link wanted to just holler at the old grounds keeper for accusing his home and his people of such things! But he made sure Navi didn't see his eyes, least she might say something and the old man not tell Link anything about the castle or Zelda... Zelda... he made a soft prayer in his mind to the goddesses that she was safe. Where ever she may be... he was going to rescue her no matter what. So, was the destiny of the hero of time, or rather... the disunity he agreed too. Not because it was his duty, but because more than anything, he just felt he had to protect her from that day on. The moment he met her that alternate 7 years ago, he wasn't gonna have anything ever happen to her again. And he was going to fulfill that vow he made so many years ago.

Otis sat him down near a large wooden table, Link took his seat on the opposite side of the old grounds keeper's spot. Otis took off his dirty gardener's hat, showing his rank, and wiped the sweat on his head with a washcloth. "What about to tell you boy, is only because you were able to defeat that ruby dragon. I could go through some serious consequences for even muttering these things... you understand boy? Out of all the other royal knights and guards of the princess, you were able to take that beast down." Link felt the atmosphere turn dark and serious, he kept his face with a serious look as well. Not wanting to disrespect the man's risk he was taking with a light hearted attitude. After Otis had studied Link's face with stern but wise look, he nodded. "Alright then, I'll tell you what I know..."

Otis was picking out some weeds in the garden, when he heard a feminine voice cry out and ruin the pleasant morning.

"Father! How could you do this to me? Have I not told you about them? The conspiracies and rumors of war I have heard about them and seen in there eyes. Father please!"

"Enough!" came a powerful and authoritative voice from the big counsel room. "You can't always believe what you hear, Zelda." it was less strong now, seeming to try and sound sympathetic. "Father, please. I know you think I'm still very much a child, but I have grown father. I know evil when I see it. Please, believe me!" "silence, do you think yourself a queen already?" "Father, I never said that-" "Well, you might as well. Seeing as how you think you can rule over my decision." Otis looked over into the window, trying to see the scene play out. Once or twice did he lower his head, when the king or young princess's eye line came ever so close to him. "Child, they were threatening war..." Otis sucked in his breath, Hyrule hadn't entered into a war for... for years! Since the dawn of the great battle with the demons from long ago! "Father... then you know what I say is true? And yet you still gave them your only daughter!" "Zelda! I had no choice! They have something... something dark with them... they were threatening are people's lives, there homes, there families, they even threatened me about you. If I didn't give them the throne by marriage, they were going to have you-" he stopped himself. "killed." Otis looked over the window, taking the risk, and saw how strong and brave Zelda's face was.

"I've never seen such a woman carry such a strong and noble face." Otis said, looking straight down at the table, his hands firmly together. "She truly is our princess. There is no doubt she had courage in her heart then. But what she then said... It was too much for even me to bear!" he closed his eyes and pulled back his whole head to the side of him. Hiding any tears that were approaching his face. Link looked to Navi desperately, and she nodded. "What happened then?" "What happened then?" the man looked up, his eyes full of horror and fear. "She spoke of battles of just men, fighting for a land they loved." his voice shook. "It was like she was relaying a vision, or prophesy! She stated that she would obey her father's agreement, but that her lost must push the people to battle." Link focused in on the man's face, almost reliving the moment with him. "Then.. as if summoned by the dark bringer of despair himself, they came again..."

"Princess, how lovely to see you." a voice broke through the Princess's speech as she froze and turned to glare at the men approaching her. "My, how lovely you look today." she looked to her father, now standing in shame. "Shard, why are you hear so... early?" "Why, your highness, you seem to have not missed me." the man took off his ridding gloves and slapped them on the counsel rooms table. "I came to see you, and your beautiful daughter." "I have no words for you, Shard. Not yet." Zelda left the room, walking past the four dark figured who guarded the mysterious man. They had long cloaks and black linen mask that covered there whole faces. She walked with dignity but power as she stormed out of the room. "Not very sociable, is she?" "Shard, why are you doing this to us? What has Hyrule ever done to you!" "Oh, now now. Dear Hyrule has nothing to do with this. It is merely between me... and my new kingdom of glorious power." "What do you mean?" the king asked with a shaken voice. "Your land tells of a marvelous legend. One I hope you will recall." he moved around the room, scanning some of the books in the shelves on the wall. "Hyrule has many legends, picking one is impossible." "haha, indeed. Very clever..." he picked out a book, lightly touching it. "ah ha! Here we are." he carefully took it out. "The legend, forbidden to be written, so it was told from oral translation. Then some fool went and jot it down..." he opened the pages of the book, huffed a little at the dust. "Don't tell me you people only open the law books around here." the king looked sternly at the man, he smiled. "I want the very power that the legend tried so hard to protect. I want the Triforce."

Link held the hand with the Triforce of courage on it. 'So... he knows... ' Navi fluttered her wings nervously on Link's shoulder, glancing to him, and then back at Otis. "And..?" she said, seeing the want in Link's eyes for the old man to continue. "He spoke harsh words, that'd I'll say. However, one of Shard's men found me. I was quickly shooed away." the air was cold now, Link tensed in his seat. But before I left, Shard had spoken of a mansion. One within his nation, he said that'd be where he was staying. He also said the marriage would take place there... but he acted so early. Would he really deceive the king, and take the princess?" Link shook his head, he didn't know. He focused hard on the table, looking down at it. He tried to recall any large buildings he might of seen on his adventures, but couldn't find a match. "If your wondering where it is. I have a map of the Destructive nation." Otis got up and plucked from a umbrella pot a map. Link held in his laughter, suddenly remembering his childhood craze about smashing pots to see what was inside. "ehem." the man cleared his throat, causing Link to look up and turn his face back into a serious one. "now, then." he sat the map down near Link. "There's a heavy duty jungle, due to all the rain pour there. You'll have to get passed that to reach it, also... there's one more thing..." he moved away from the map, Link watched him closely. "The robed men I mentioned early. More specifically, the one that pushed me away from the window and shooed me off. He.. He didn't have any eyes... they just... glowed." Link knew of eyes that glowed, Dark creatures created to serve Ganon. But Ganon was sealed away, destroyed. How could Dark creatures still exist? "Be careful, young man. Whatever sorcery this is... something tells me it's not good." Link nodded, he motioned to the map. "Yes, take it. Just please, please bring the princess back. Alive." Link stared at he man's intensity in his eyes. He nodded slowly, and thumped his chest twice, a symbol in Hyrule for a silent promise between men. Otis nodded, smiled, and opened the door for Link to exit. "Good luck, hero. May the goddess's bless thee." Link turned around quickly, but noticed the man didn't mean anything by 'hero'. He didn't know who Link truly was, but it made Link glad anyway. As he walked out into the rubble streets of what once was a productive and busy Hyrule market place, a black owl dived down and scratched at his head, ripping some hair off of his head. "HEYH!" he quickly tossed it off of him, the owl slammed into the ground, but remarkably got back up. He hobbled a little, and looked back at link, no eyes, just glowing socks. But they were different from the ruby dragon, these were glowing yellow. "Ah!" he gasped, it then took off while Link was realizing this. "Link! Hit it! Quick!" Link shook his head and grabbed his bow, he took out an arrow and aimed, he motioned with a shift movement of his head for Navi to identify his weakness. She dove up quickly, seeing no time to spare, allow him to aim clearly with her bright glow at the owl. Once she thought she found it's weakness, it slashed it's talons at her, then pecked her till she flew a ways down. Once she got her bearings, she flew back and tackled the owl as much as she could. "Link! It's got your hair!" she called, "it's protecting it for some reason!" it circled her suddenly and swiftly knocked her out of the sky. "LIIIInnnnnnnnnnnkkkkk!" she shouted as she fell into a nearby buildings roof top. "Aha!" Link gasped as he let down his bow and arrow and dashed toward her. He skillfully launched himself over the roof tops, climbing as if they were trees, and dashed toward where she had fallen. When he picked her up she coughed and fluttered her wings slightly. "Why didn't you shoot it for me, Link? You big softy..." she was joking around of course, which made link smile, seeing as his friend was all right.

When he looked up from Hyrule field to see the owl had disappeared he sighed. Cradling Navi in his hand he took the other one and pulled out the map. "Link... I can just heal in your hat. You don't have to carry me around like this... I know it's probably uncomfortable for you.." Navi said weakly, when Link shot her a look of kindness, she glowed a little brighter, seeing as he was never going to let her go till she was well again. "Oh Link..." he looked back at the map, disregarding her glowing self and giggles as just her happiness at his gesture. Once he knew which direction to go, he put the map back and swapped it with his Ocarina that Zelda had given him when he set off to find Navi. He gazed at it for moment, then played Epona's song.

A gust of wind, then a gentle pitter-patter of hooves ripping up earth. Then it grew, into a massive stamped. Link whirled around, grinned and ran up to greet his faithful and noble steed. Epona huffed and Neighed loudly, kicking her legs and then swinging her head around. "Epona! Wow! Did you get bigger, old girl?" Navi said cheerfully, in Link's swaying hand. He danced around with Epona following after him, nipping on his tunic and stealing his hat, causing him to eagerly chase after her. "Link! I'm getting nauseous!" Navi said, making Link stop and pout a minute. "besides, this is no time to play with Epona, you have to save Zelda!" the name sent an ancient feeling throughout Link's body, his playfulness left him and he looked to Epona dutifully. With a nod, he strode up to her and mounted. "Hehyah!" Epona whined and with great force lept through the air and galloped in the direction Link had reined her too.

Zelda awoke to a dark dungeon with little to no light. She tried to get up but chains were keeping her down on her wrist and ankles. "Where am I?" she demanded, looking through the dungeon bars for any figures. Nothing. "... anyone?" her voice shoke a little, but she held her throat and cleared it. Her great wisdom told her to scoot toward the wall and lift up, then she could stand. She did so, with much effort the chains loosened their hold and she was able to stand with the pressure leased.

"Outstanding, the princess hasn't cried yet." Zelda looked up, squinting through the darkness. "Who are you!" she asked, looking around. "Where are you? I demand you stop hiding like a coward and show yourself!" "Such powerful and strong words... coming from someone so weak." the shadows moved ever so slightly in Zelda's line of vision. "...Shard?" "No, good guess though." Zelda let a small sigh of relief come over her, but she retained her strong image. "Then who? Why hide from me if I am so weak as you say?" "HAHAHAAH!" she flinched, whoever this was, truly had a sickening voice that could hang in the back of someone's mind for years. "Silly, you know me... well, at least some 'knowledge' of me..." the figure in the dark stepped out, moving to the jail bars of her prison.

"...Link?"


	2. Jungle of Doubts,Link to a Forgotten Past

New Chapter

A Link To a Forgotten Past

Zelda slowly got up from her prison cell, looking shocked and holding in her ecstatic impulse to greet him. It had been years, so she was being careful. What if it wasn't him? She had to test him...

"You sound different."

"That's cause I am different." she paused for a moment, looking at him suspiciously. "It's been awhile." "a few years isn't awhile, Zelda." "You never called me that, you always called me 'Princess'." "It's been long enough Zelda, I think I should be able to call you whatever I want at this point." that did it. Link barely spoke. If he did, which was extremely rare and sounded weird since his hyrulian isn't the greatest, he would always call her 'princess'. However, Zelda supposed as he got older he would be able to talk, she had tried to teach him as a kid, but that didn't always work out so well. But that's why she felt this.. person... could possibly be him. "Your not Link." "Indeed I'm not, but I kept you going on till the end now didn't I?" his shadowy body moved from the prison bars a little away, but the light still hit the figure. "Who are you? And how did you know about Link?" not many people knew of Link's existence. He was a helpfully boy when he was young but even then he was just a kid that came to Hyrule every now again. Even the Princess he had worked so hard to save didn't remember the forgotten future and his heroic deeds. "Because, Like I said 'Princess', I only have a perfect 'knowledge' of Link. But I-" he stepped straight through the bars, having his body turn into some kind of black mist and regenerate itself back into Link's form. "I am a shadow of Link. I was created to help bring about the downfall of him. Since it seems he's so feared with his great sword skills and what not. This one, dark fellow, thought it a fantastic idea to use some of Ganon's handy work and bring me to life. Sadly, that's not how it's going to turn out." he smiled a wicked grin and walked toward her. Zelda was scared but held any notice of it in, she didn't want to look weak. She moved back a little though, but he got so close that there was really no room to move. He put a arm to the wall and leaned on it, enjoying the fact that she was still trying to look powerful. He put his face right next to her ear and whispered,

"Hate to break it to you, but your not as strong as you think you are."

she slapped him right on his face, whacking him away from her, then she stumbled, due to the chains on her being so heavy on her hand. She moved a step toward him then pulled her hand back and wobbled away. Shadow link laughed, getting up while holding the side of his face she had slapped away. "Ok... your not strong. But your gutsy." just then a weird looking creature, similar to a large walking pig, came up out of no where. It snorted and made Shadow link stop from moving toward Zelda, in a hostile attempt no doubt but was rather calm or cool with his actions. "hmph, what are YOU doing here?" he asked, his outrage showing slightly in his annoyed tone.

"Sire, -snort- the mighty one wishes to speak to you about the revival of 'you know who'."

"ugh, he can't be serious." He rolled his eyes, then fixed them on Zelda, "Isn't it enough he brought his spirit back already?" Zelda didn't understand what he was talking about, but something told her it wasn't good. "he needs you now -snort-, right now." the pig placed an ax he was holding and placed it on his shoulder. "Well, I guess play times over... such a shame. I wanted to get to know you a little. Since Link has such a unorthodox way of seeing you." he reached a finger up to her and she whacked it away, then scrambled with her feet to move away. He laughed again, but something told her he wasn't satisfied with there meeting. The laugh still ran chills up her spine, but she refrained from letting anything that made her look weak show in front of him, though it already seemed like he knew she was terrified. "All right, tell the dreamer I'm coming." he moved through the prison bars again. But before he left, Zelda noticed he had a bow and arrow, much like the ones Link used. She realized from what he said earlier that Shard, she supposed, had used some dark magic and made a dark link of some kind. She just needed to get one of those arrows too...

"I knew you weren't Link. Heh, because Link couldn't be so rude. Plus the fact that he doesn't speak almost at all didn't help your fib ether." he turned to look at her from the corner of his eye. "Link's to good for someone like you to act out. But I don't think it's just your 'Knowledge' of him that makes you like him. No, I think you 'feel' like him too." he glared at her, wondering where she was going with this. "Haha! You can't hurt me can you? Even if you tried I think the real Link's feelings would of halted you in your tracks. That's why you couldn't get your revenge when I smote you away." she turned a little, swinging to the sides of herself, looking as innocent but obnoxious as she could possibly be. 'It must bother him, anyone would hate it if they were compared to someone of close resemblance. And these two seem like twins.' she thought to herself, and just then he pulled out his bow and arrow and held it right between the bars. She held in her smile.

"You wouldn't want to find out if your little 'theory' is correct or not, miss oh so strong princess."

"Oh, but I do. You see, isn't a 'theory' is it? If what you say is true, and Link does see me as someone of worth to him, then how would you dare hurt me. Knowing he would avenge me?" She knew Link always considered her a great friend, and she knew he would anything for her, so shadow Link must of known this too.

"O, ye of little faith." be shot the arrow right past her neck, it skimmed her neck just slightly and nipped at some her neck, causing her to flinch. A trickle of blood fell, rolling down her neck, and dark Link's eyes grew bright red, covering his whole eye sockets with it. "It's been my dream every since I was created to anger Link to the point where he wants to kill me. Because in the end, that's what I want to do to him, Kill what he loves most." he smirked and walked away. "goodbye, for now, dear Princess Zelda." and with that the door slammed. Zelda's knees gave way and she fell, huffing and puffing, holding her neck and trying to release all the tension she was holding in. she leaned against the wall and took a few deep breaths. Then, looked to the thing she wanted the most, the arrow. It was her ticket out here, her one hope. She arose to her feet and yanked it off the prison wall. She used it to pick at her chains first, she got one off, but the other was being stubborn. She pulled on the wall, after a lot of effort, a chain came unloose and she hid the chain line in her dress, she unlocked the rest of her chains on her feet too. She then moved to the lock, the arrow's head was just small enough to fit. 'Yes!' she thought to herself, and silently giggled and smiled in relief. She looked around to make sure no one was standing guard and then picked at the lock.

It came off, finally. After much struggle she was able to push the prison bar door away and ran toward the door. She looked around, no one. Was it really that simple? But then a pig appeared, looking like he was taking his normal path of his guard duty. She shut the door a little, and he went right past her, not even looking toward the door. When he had pasted, Zelda had began to follow him, then stabbed him before he got to a cross road at the end of strange green dungeon halls they were in. lighted by rows of sticks with fire blazing on them, it made the place eerie and desolate. Once the pig was down, after Zelda had to be savage and stab it so many times in the back and then in it's heart, she had to drag it's body back to the prison cell. Her escape had to be flawless, that's what she kept telling herself. They would come back to check on her, she had to make this perfect. She took her robe she had been wearing for her birthday and placed it on the ugly pig, she then moved the body to where it looked like she was just sitting up next to wall, back facing anyone who came in. she then took his armor and some of his clothing, which smelled of the most horrid sweating or dying meat you'd could ever imagine, and with it she made a quick disguise.

She quickly ran out, and started strutting like the pig she had killed after studying his movements, holding his ax on her shoulder, ruffling up the clothes and sticking rocks in it to make it look like she was heavy set like the dead pig. She tucked the hood she made out of the pigs clothing, doing so by folding the fabric in a unique way to make it look passable as a hood, and walked past another pig. The pig snorted, catching a whiff of the familiar scent and just walking on. She sighed once he was out of hearing range and moved faster to what she hoped was an exit, pride filling her heart. 'Who said a princess ALWAYS needs a hero? I can be just as strong with my wisdom to save myself any day! Ha! Take that shadow Link!' then she thought about the real Link, and wondered where he could be.

Link finally made it to the jungle, the air was moist and humid, causing him to take off his hat for moment and wipe his forehead with it. Epona neighed her frustration at the sudden stop in her glorious run across the mighty landscape of the destructive nation. Link patted the side of her neck to calm her, but she reined up and swung her forelegs out in a mighty stance, causing Link to fumble a bit with the reins and almost fall off. "Epona! Ease up, girl! Woah!" cried Navi, fluttering in front of her face. The glowing light seemed to have startled Epona a little and she dropped down to all fours and tossed her head around a bit. "phew, that horse is restless." Navi noted and looked to Link who nodded with a sweet smile on his face. They entered the jungle then, Link had to figure out some tough puzzles, move some blocks for Epona to ride up on, shoot down some bats and other evil birds, fight off some weird pig demons, till finally he came across a wall with vines hanging down all over it. It was so thick too, that if Link started climbing it, he might get buried or even tangled in all the loose vines. But what was worst is most of them could be phonies like trip wires and send him plunging back to the earth. He had to be careful. He dismounted Epona once again and tugged on some of the vines, sure enough, a few snapped. One was carrying a large spider with a skull shaped mask on it, which Link had to fight off and lost most of his hearts too. Once defeated Link thought it best to stick on the ground a little longer and think up a strategy. The best thing he could think of right then and there though, was to shoot down any unwanted fellow climbers that might be on the vines, like the spider. After that he sighed and sat down, Navi flew down from targeting the spiders and crows that had been waiting expectantly to attack Link when he came up the vines, and floated in front of him.

"You ok, Link?" she asked, worried. He nodded, he just needed time to regain his hearts. She quickly went off to search for any heart plants close by. "I'll be back in a second! Don't move." he smiled, Navi was so kind to him. He was lucky to have her And then...

"Hero of time..."

"Are you there...?"

"Get up. Meet your destiny once again."

Link bolted to his feet, still having his knees bent, he listened again for the voice.

"Hero..."

"I know your there..."

"tehehehe~"

the voice sounded like a little girl, and he didn't recognize it at all. He started to follow it, which led him into a large area where a bunch of vines hung down over what looked like a hill's side.

"Doesn't saving time become a bore sometimes...?"

"I mean you do it so much and all..."

"Don't you tire of your lives at all,...Link...?"

the strange voice was coming from inside the hill? That couldn't be. Link placed his hand on the vines, but surprisingly his hand when straight through. It was a entrance, a miniature cave that wasn't that long at all. After stepping in and through it, it led him to a little area where a large wall stood, it was in pure gold but surrounded by weeds and overgrown vines everywhere. Something was encoded on it too, pictures perhaps? Link went over to it for a closer look. He stopped the moment he heard music...

"hero, hero, one of time..."

"do ye, know, do ye know of thou's fate?"

"hero, hero, one of time..."

"who aren't thine own."

Link looked up, he saw a small child. No, a kokiri child! She was playing a flute, but the flute sang, it sung these words.

"hero, hero, know ye not of your journey?"

"to protect the princess of destiny?"

"the one fate has decided to love."

"and the one ye know as Zelda?"

A small black creature with big eyes that looked like a ghost flew up, a trail of black behind him, and stood behind her. She then lowered the flute,

"Hehe, like my song? It's only the first lyric of the song though. It was written with the legend that's upon this wall." she kicked her legs up and down, link looked at the wall. "I know all about you, you know?" the creature giggled, "OhIknow! OhIknow!" it cried, giddily. "indeed you do, OhIknow, indeed you do." she smiled at link, "I'm Uni, the outcast of the kokiri tribe, the one the Great Deku tree banished on account of my... mischievous behavior with 'enchanted' items." she held up her flute, and wiggled it around in the air for a bit. "Apparently, some people can't take a good joke." she faked a sigh and laughed. "So? Aren't you curious? Go on, rip away the vines. It tells of your whole lives. Every detail of every legend ever told. All yours, Link. It's so cute how you would name it off of Zelda though, it puzzles me to know why?" Link looked up at her strangely, not sure what she was talking about. He gestured to her if she knew where Zelda was. "What?" she said, seeing him wave his hands around. "Can't you talk?" now he wished Navi didn't leave him... again. He did his battle cry to show he could speak, but... "Hahaha! The great hero of time can't speak! Hahahaha! Oh that's a good one! He just makes weird grunts!" "OhIknow, OhIknow!" the creature next to her laughed as well, it went to link and swiped his hat. "I'll tell you what hero. My flute can grant wishes, but the trick is once you sing it, you can't repeat it. So it's a one time guaranty. I'll give you the gift of voice if you promise me something..." she motioned to the wall, "Read this, ALL OF IT. No matter how unbearable your past lives AND future lives get, no matter how much they tell you to stop, no matter how much you can hear them telling you it's wrong. Read it, and learn of your fate with that pretty maiden, Princess Zelda." Link looked at the wall, wearily. "Don't be scared, hero." he gave her a look like, 'Oh please, I've done worse then read an old legend.' and took down some of the vines. She giggled, and watched as OhIknow placed Link's hat in her hand.

"Be forewarned, with memory comes knowledge and through that knowledge might awaken Links of the past. They, too, will seek to aid you. But it will be an aid you soon might hate. Oh and one more thing,..."

He looked up at her from reading a little,

"Don't EVER tell Zelda of this... it would be..." she paused, holding his hat up, "catastrophic... for everyone... if her ancestors came back... along with her true power." she dropped the hat, it flew in the wind a minute, before being swat down to the ground at great speeds, Link watched it and then ran to pick it up. For some reason, after looking over his hat carefully, he wondered what she meant, and what the wall really was telling him... about his past and future lives... if he even had any... what did it mean? Should he even trust her? A banished outcast of the kokiri? She was promising him voice, but for what cost. He bit his lip, and curiosity swarmed his mind. He looked at the wall again, moved his hand across it, and read from the beginning, something about sky people... and a girl of incredible beauty that fell from the heavens into the world soon to be called Hyrule.

After a while, Link began to get upset. Half the markings of the hyrulian words were either scratched out or destroyed through natural causes of erosion and rot. He grimaced, half of the other legends were lost to him, but he knew this, there were other dimensions, and other times within times. Once, while reading, he learned that his own time was written upon the wall, he smiled at this because he truly thought his herotic deeds were lost to a forgotten future. But who could of wrote this? This seems like a relic, so someone from long ago must of written this into the wall. How could they have known...? How could they have...

"LINK! LINK YOU BIG, FAT, STINKING LIAR!" a squeaky voice ran throughout the jungle, Link twitched at it, then his ears slowly drooped down as he realized what he had done. He had moved... "LINK! Where are you!" the voice was Navi's of course, and she was mad, oh so, so mad. Link called to her, but it was a faint and ashamed call. "LINK!" the voice ran out again. He took a deep breath and yelled to her. A shining light dashed into the clearing and he ducked from a powerful swoop aimed to hit him. "Liar! Liar, liar, liar! Do you know how worried I was? What you expected me to ask the horse where you went! What were you thinking you liar! Liar..." she flew around him in spirals, hitting him with her wings and small body. All the while link was flinching at her words and feeling really bad about being lead away from his area under the tree, where he had told her he'd wait. She started to slow down and in the end she just started crying on his hat. With great remorse, he took her in his hands and held her close to his face, lightly kissing her to show he cared about her worrying about him and that he was sorry. She immediately perked up, her color suddenly turning to a light pink as she flew away from him. "H-H-Hey! Ok, ok... I'll forgive you.. but you better not do it again ok?" she flew behind him, still pink and fluttering nervously, he looked around to show her he was confused as to why she was hiding from him but shrugged it off.

"Smooth... ain't he OhIknow?" "OhIknow! OhIknow!" OhIknow couldn't take his eyes off of Navi's glowing body, his wiggingly top half of his head that looked a lot like link's hat waved back and forth, while his big claws moved one after the other, as if wanting to grab her. "Hero, have you finished?" Link looked to her with surprise, then the wall, and nodded seriously. "Good.. then you will be able to defeat him." Link zipped his head up at hearing her last words, curiosity lead him for motion to her to continue. "Oh, no. I only promised you voice, not answers." she giggled. "Now, remember this song, if you need me that is." she grinned and played her flute that sounded very beautiful. Link closed his eyes and listened hard. Ever since he was a child, he could hear music and memorize it just off ear, playing it back perfectly. The Great Deku tree once said that it would come in handy one day, and throughout his adventures, it really did! He smiled and nodded when he had memorized the tune that sounded mischievous and playful. "And now hero... your gift." he braced himself.

"What gift?" said Navi, fluttering next to Link's cheek. "Who is this girl with the flute anyway?" she looked into Link's eyes and nodded, "Ah, I see. She showed you an old wall full of engravings that mentioned your other lives? Woah, and she told you not to tell Zelda. Well, that won't be hard since you can't-" the music began, and the flute sung once again.

"ohhhhhhh~ Hero of lost souls... here is your reward... for the times of turmoil... here is your word... sealed by time, to remain divine, for the day you reawaken the light. Fight, with your might, but speak with no fright, let your voice tell people what's right. Let your voice send evil out of your sight..."

Link listened, and saw as leaves flew around him, and suddenly he took a unwanted breath and felt something tickle on his tongue. Once Uni released her lips from the flute, the magic of the leaves swirling stopped, along with the singing. "There, now speak!"

"..." he tried to say something, "...I..."

Navi flipped out from hearing the sound escape his mouth. "W-what? What was that Link? Link, come on! Keep at it!"

"I...I.." he tried! He was trying so hard but he couldn't say anything. "I...Na..." Navi flew toward him, "My name! Your trying to say my name right? Come on Link! I really want to hear you say my name..." she fluttered closer to him. "Na...N..."

"Don't force the poor boy. It's going to take some time for him to get used to speaking. He now has the ability to be able to know how to speak, but to speak and speak right will have to take some training on his behalf." Link looked to her, and lowered his head in disappointment. "Hey, not all 'magic' really and truly is 'magic' without some hard work involved. What? You think I just 'found' magic in this flute?" she held it up sarcastically, "No, I had to get a lot of stuff in order to even cast the spell! So, to answer your forlorn stare at me, no, you won't be able to 'magically' just start speaking great poetry of the century or anything. Give it time." Link nodded, he lowered his hat over his face though, he knew how long time really was, and after traveling through it so many times, how tangible it could be too. Navi flew to his other side, moving low enough to see his face or at least try, "Oh Link... don't worry. I'm sure you'll find your voice soon." he looked up and smiled at her, where would he be without her. She giggled at his thought, seeing his eyes now she could now read it again. "Shall we move on?" but before Link could even try and respond to her, OhIknow had streaked across the distance and tackled her in a big embrace, rolling around on the ground he snickered as he rubbed her little glowing body of fairy dust on his cheek. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Navi protested by having her wings beat hard agianst him, but he only continued in his motions. Link freaked out a little at the sudden dash OhIknow had made and leaped to the ground as he hurried to catch OhIknow and let Navi go. Since OhIknow kept rolling around, Link had to try catching him on the ground while having a hysterical Uni not able to take a breath at the scene in front of her. "O...Oh... that was great! Sorry, OhIknow has a thing for taking things, but he always gives them back, always." she smiled and then glared at OhIknow, "Ok! That's enough fun for you buddy." OhIknow stopped suddenly with huge, wide, and innocent eyes. He streaked over with his ghost like figure over to Link, and handed him a dizzy Navi. Link took her and sighed in relief, looking to OhIknow with a expression that clearly said, "You must be quite the mischievous one yourself huh? Please don't do that again." OhIknow sneered and then snickered sweetly, patting Navi's body twice, and having her be almost slammed by his big claw of a hand twice, he flew back to Uni repeating his name.

As Link left he pondered about what he had read, the many adventures of the young hero. One was of a sword that made four of himself, another was of a large sea and a hourglass, one of a wicked plot to take over the triforce but was defeated in the spirit realm. He began to climb up the wall of vines again, thinking and thinking as he went on till...

SNIP, RWASSH, THUMP!

A even bigger spider than before had returned, it must of wanted revenge for it's fallen comrade. It had cut the vine it was hanging onto so it could fall onto an unsuspecting Link, who was looking down this entire time for foot holes in the wall to help him climb easier. As Link collided with the ground, he grunted his pain while Epona neighed with her legs kicking up in the air at the sudden movement. She was waiting on the ground with Navi, who suddenly sprang into action. "Link!" she flew to him while the giant spider tried to cut off his head by snapping it between it's pinchers. Link had drawn the master sword though, and with it he pushed and slashed the Spider off him. His back was killing him, but he had to fight now. He motioned with his head in a quick nudge toward the giant spider for Navi to get to work. She nodded, by moving up and down quickly in the air, and went to try and Identify the Spider's weakness. The Spider was as big as a small wagon, and had long legs with spikes at the end of them for piercing it's enemies, which it used now to try and keep Link from having time to get up. He stumbled and faltered at being able to get up or even keep his footing. It was also a mossy green, with a blue underbelly, but a black butt that the blue slowly transitioned to on it's body. But what stood out the most, was the black mist within it's eye sockets, this wasn't like the other spider at all. That spider had bright red eyes, and a light blue body, with green. "Link! It's legs! Cut off it's legs!" Navi couldn't look in it's eyes and read it's thoughts for a weakness, but she saw how only 2 legs could move up to attack or advance at a time. "It has horrible balance, Link!" Link nodded, and with pulling out his bombs, he smiled a little wickedly. He needed time to get up, so he launched one of his bombs underneath the spider and kept dodging it's legs, before the bomb exploded though, the giant spider had lifted his front two legs up and slashed down on link, "GAH!" Link had been cut badly in his left arm, the arm he usually fought with. He thanked the goddess's that he was ambidextrous, and apparently, in one of his lives, if he was going to believe that, one of the hero's used his right hand as his dominant hand. So, why not Link?

"LINK! Are you ok?" Link gave Navi the signal to target the weak spot, so once the bomb went off and the spider lost five of it's legs but the front and one to the side, Navi moved toward the front legs, "Here! Strike here!" with every last bit of his power, including the searing pain in his left arm now, he swiped his sword at the two legs, and the spider shrieked as it tried to move away from Link with it's remaining leg, but it was unable to move. Link rolled his shoulders a little, seeing as he had a lot of time to kill the thing now, he moved to jump ontop of it when the head suddenly sprayed some kind of red acid at him, he ducked with his left side, a bad move, since the open wound now stung with acid. "GAHHH!" Link dropped to the ground. "Link!" Navi quickly moved to him, but the spider tried to spray her with acid too, so she moved back. Link struggled on the ground with the stinging pain, not only was the wound inflicted, but so was his left side. He rose though, fighting the pain, and with a mighty yell, "HEYAA!" he sliced the head off of the spider, he didn't care about the traditional kill stab he usually did. He didn't care now. "Link.." Navi flew to him, and with her fairy dust the wound had ceased in hurting Link, but was still there. "Link, it only drowns out the pain, we still have to treat it." Link looked at the blood seeping through his tunic to his hand that gripped over the wound once the fairy dust was added. He then looked up to the cliff.

"Link... You can't seriously still be thinking about climbing that again! Are you? Your insane! Sit down and I'll-" he gave her a look, almost a dying man's look of a desire he must complete. "...for Zelda... your worried about her..." she hovered for a long moment. "... bandage it first, you fool. I swear, one day, Zelda will be the death of you!" he let a desperate smile cross his face for her understanding of his need to save her. He then ripped a bit of the end of his tunic and tightened it around the wound. Climbing with it won't help it at all, but he had to at least get to the top. He had Navi look into his eyes to ask her if she could fly up and sight any unwanted pest. She came flying back down and shook her body in response for, No. he then slowly made his way up again, Navi dropping in now and again to sprinkle fairy dust on the wound so Link wouldn't feel it. "I hope that acid isn't poisonous..." Link nodded, he wouldn't be able to feel if it was or wasn't thanks to Navi's pain relieving fairy dust. It was nice to have a fairy as a friend, especially now.

Zelda made her way out of the dungeon, coming down into the main hall now, it was huge, grey and old with a medieval feel to it. She saw Shadow Link with Shard up near a mirror and orb that floated with a voice coming from it. She couldn't make out the words though, it was too far down the large hall, and the echo's caused it all to be blurred. She stayed to the shadows, and hid behind the pillars that stretched on till the end, once she was past she noticed more corridors, and sighed. A Pig then appeared beside her, from the other direction, "Hey, -snort- what's your deal? Why're you here?"

Zelda didn't panic, though her whole body trembled and her mind raced for the right words to use and for what to do. Thank goodness Naryu blessed her with wisdom, she took a long breath to calm her nerves. Then with a deep and grumbly voice, she said, "Where's teh door out of er'e?"

the Pig looked surprised, "Well, -snort- if it ain't Toigsts. Need to use the bush again I see, -snort- you never were good with directions." Zelda tensed and tried to have a teasing manner in her voice, "Aw, Shut yer yap! I just forget me place is all." she said, keeping up the act but not moving much to represent it at all."But's its always the same station! Well, -snort- I suppose I get lost some times too." Zelda realized she hadn't snorted once, and tried one, but it came out really werid. "...eh, can't move or snort right eh? Might loosen your hold on the 'old barrel' but -snort- don't worry, Toigsts, your not far. Keep yer butt moving that way -snort- and you'll see the big door, make your way -snort- to the left and there's your moblin's rest stop. The great old 'side to the back door' -snort-." Zelda nodded and replied with a smile, "thanks, ye old toot!" she felt silly speaking like that, but it was working. She moved with quick steps away from him, playing off of the old fool who couldn't hold it anymore when the Pig suddenly grabbed her shoulder, "Now wait just one minute, there Toigsts." he startled her and made her twitch a little, having her chain that was still attached to her ready to strangle. "shhhhhsss... hear that old Toigsts? Water falls... shhhhhhhss." he whispered and wiggled his fingers in the air, mimicking water nosies, then laughed and gave her a strong pat on the shoulders and tugged his belt up and walked off. "..." Zelda never wanted to have a conversation like that again. She quickly followed the pig's instructions and was finally out. She took a deep breath of air, but accidentally sucked in her clothing's smell which almost made her pass out. She quickly ran toward the jungle, if anything, she had to feel like they would be onto her at any minute and get as far away from there as possible.

Link made his way half up the cliff, when he heard foot steps, he looked up and then quickly shuffled into the vines to hide himself from sight. It was a good day to wear green. When he peeked up from under the vines he was holding, he saw brown rags with pieces of green and a darker brown with black all patched onto one another. He thought it was a moblin of sorts and stayed close to the side of the earth, under the shielding vines. The moblin seemed to look around, out of breath, and fall to the ground. 'Heh, maybe it was dying.' Link thought. 'good, now I don't have to do the honors..' Link suddenly smelt something horrible, he couldn't move though but he gagged at it, spitting on the vines in front of him, trying to get the smell out of his mouth. Navi must of hid somewhere too, because she too was out of sight, and when he looked up again, he noticed the moblin looking up, then taking the hood of the reeking clothing off and shook it's blonde hair in the wind and... Link took a closer look.

Zelda looked forward and smiled and shook her hair out of the dead pig's clothing with a proud aurora around her. She couldn't say proud air because of how bad the smell was, but she was terribly happy she had made it out alive. She looked around, she was somewhere in a jungle... she looked up, rain clouds... "Oh no..." she whispered very tiredly, she looked down and uttered very sadly, "the forsaken land of the destructive nation... why am I here?" she looked at the vines and tugged on one to see if it was safe to climb down.

Link felt something ridding up as a vine suddenly moved on it's own but he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

Zelda figured it was safe and got up, till she heard voices screaming and more and more pigs, moblins, shadowy monsters, and dragons lit the area in a manner of minutes. She gasped, and took a step back, the rock around the edge of the cliff suddenly gave way and she began to fall, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she tried to grab something but the vines either slipped out of grasp, burned her hands as the intensity of falling made it harder and harder to try and stop herself, and if she was lucky enough to grasp one it would only rip off the wall. With a last minute cry of a prayer, she flung her hands out for a vine again, but a vine seemed to have caught her instead.

A little Zelda made her way up a tree, climbing higher and higher, having a worried little fairy boy below her pacing back and forth in worry. He would look up at her, protest by some weird grunts and battle cries, and then pace again. Holding his cap on his head tighter and tighter and lower and lower till it covered his eyes. She giggled, "Oh, it's as if he's miming my father!" she giggled and kept climbing, she had always wanted to see Hyrule from a tall point high above the wall of her castle grounds. She had just recently met the young fairy boy and they became friends quickly. She finally reached the top! It was the tallest tree in the garden, and it was even higher than her window. She looked over the top and marveled at the scene. "Oh, Link! You simply must point out everything to me! Where is that charming forest of yours anyway? I've only read about places in hyrule, and if I can't go there, then I just insist on at least seeing them!" Link pouted and then groaned, 'she's going to get herself seriously injured', he thought, And began to quickly climb up the tree, as long as he was there, he wasn't gonna let that happen. Zelda smiled at seeing the boy climbing to her, it made her giddy and feel all powerful somehow. She lifted her arms up and felt the cool wind blowing on her, making her feel like she could fly. But as quickly as the north wind blows, a powerful burst of wind blasted at her face, she cried in shock and grabbed her cap before it blew away, but she lost her balance and began to fall through the tree. She cried out again as the branches scraped her body and face and tarred at her dress. She tried to reach out for anything, but couldn't grip the tree at all, it hurt to much to have the spines of the tall tree spiked her with little swords as she tried to grab something. When she almost gave up hope, she took one last bit of her strength and courage to reach out again, and something took her hand.

Zelda looked up to see Link, barely able to hang on to his own entanglement of vines let alone her, but was somehow doing it. He had instinctively held out his left hand, and with Navi out of sight the pain soared back to him, letting out a gasp of pain he knew he couldn't pull Zelda up to him. "Link... is that really you?" Link looked to her through squinted eyes, the pain was to much, he had to think and think fast. He started to swing his arm, which to him felt like it was ripping off. Zelda noticed he was building momentum and saw that he was trying to swing her next to him, to hide in the vines too, she tried to help by swinging herself. A huge shock of lightening pain zipped throughout Link's arm, he couldn't even shout out in pain anymore, it hurt so bad he had to bite his lower lip. He then swung her gently next to him, and let go. The entangled vines held him in place, he only fell a second or two before the vines caught him. He was ready to pass out out of pain and exhaustion, when he looked up to see himself in black, looking down with red irises and growling in displeasure. But the figure of himself couldn't see anything so it moved back toward where it had come. That's when Navi appeared before Link and Link suddenly began to drift away, feeling something gentle grab his torso and looking up for only a moment to see Zelda's blurry face and grabbing him to try to keep him up. He felt glad that she was okay, and his body forced him to shut his eyes, and fall into a black world where everything was cold and quiet.

Link's eyes slowly opened, it was so cloudy, all he could see was colors of gray, black, and some white with brown smudged in it. He tried to open his eyes more, he was looking up at a canopy of trees with monkey like creatures swinging on vines. Some looked down at him and smiled at him in a creepy manner, then continued on with there family. He groaned a bit while getting up, and held his head. Then the pain soared again, a fire of burning electricity through his left arm and into his chest. He gripped his left arm and winced terribly. He noticed large amounts of fairy dust were all over him, and he quickly grabbed some and pounded it into his arm. It really didn't help much, the magic was already used it seemed and a bandage was over the area. Where was Navi? That's when it hit him, where was Zelda? His whole body spun around, his head jerking side to side. Was she still here? Is she alright? Where..? he suddenly felt cold and looked down at his chest, his armor was gone, All three layers, His undershirt, chain mail, and green tunic. But then he saw his chain mail to the side of him, along with Epona's blanket for cold nights as his pillow, and Epona's saddle and some supplies that were near him as well. He squinted through his pain induced haze and shook his head, he rubbed his eyes and saw a bowl with ingredients that smelled like medicine, it explained why his chest was filled with bandages. He felt his head too, his hat was gone and replaced with a bandage, furthermore he already knew his left arm had one around it too. Navi couldn't have done this alone, he looked around again.

When he finally got control of his body from the pain, he slowly and slightly crawled off to find someone, what he found was a beautiful woman washing some smelly moblin clothes and his own blood stained clothes and hat. For a long while, he just watched her. It had been seven years since he had seen her, and still he felt every bit the same he did so long ago. Protect her, don't displease her, obey her. It was the same thing, now he felt that it was his soul telling him that. If those other lives were true, then maybe that was them driving him to be her hero. Her hero...

Zelda felt something watching her and turned around, there was Link, hiding to the side of a tree and squatting down just staring at her. His eyes grew big when he saw that she had seen him and moved away a little bit. She smiled, this was the Link she remembered from so long ago, so innocently cute. "Are you alright? You shouldn't be walking around yet. Your injuries need more time to heal, and Navi's gone to find more ingredients for further treatment. Hey,... are you listening to me?" Zelda got up and peeked over the tree. She had dropped her disgusting disguise to the side once she finally realized the smell wasn't going to leave and started making her way to him.

She was coming over, and he didn't have a shirt on. Not to mention she was wearing her birthday dress with the most beautiful designs in all of hyrule, it looked like you needed to be royalty in order to afford it. He stubbled back, embarrassed. But his body wasn't ready for his quick reaction as the pain came roaring back, spreading as it did again from his left arm to his chest. He grasped it again, and Zelda rushed quicker to him. "Hey! I told you your body's not ready to move around yet! Hold still." she lovingly grabbed a damp cloth and squeezed some water out of it. "Navi put some of her fairy dust in here, she said it would still the pain, but it's not a lot, Link. So try not to move." she coaxed him against a tree, and patted the damp cloth on his head, the whole time he tried to not move, but he was blushing terribly.

He looked so shy and embarrassed, she tried her best not to laugh. She smiled sweetly as she tried to clean him up. She noticed that some more blood had spilt from his wound and frowned. "We don't have anymore loose cloth..." she mumbled and looked around. She then looked at her dresses ends and ripped them to a long strand of cloth. "here we go." she repositioned herself on the ground by moving her now ripped ended dress out of the way and scooting closer towards him. Taking some of the bandages off his left arm, she uncoiled it and then washed the blood off with the damp cloth in her hands.

Link felt horrible that she had to ruin such a pretty dress for his sake, he looked away ashamed as she continued to address his injuries, but that wasn't the only reason he looked away. For some reason, Link always got nervous around Zelda. Even when they were kids being too close to her made him feel weird so he never got to close, however Zelda always scolded him for avoiding her. In all honesty, he always liked being around Zelda, even now when she ripped her birthday dress for his sake, she was always doing things for other's above her interests, wants, or needs. He glanced back at her with his eyes, but was suddenly entranced by the feel of her gentle hands moving over his arm, she was washing away the trickles of blood that had remained after the bandage was removed. He could see his wound now though, it was quite a gash, but it seemed to be slowly healing. "...Does it hurt...?" Zelda suddenly and quietly asked, pressing the cloth lightly against the wound with the dried blood in it. Link looked at her for a moment and then down, shaking his head to say it didn't, though he felt bad for not telling the full truth. It didn't hurt now that he wasn't thinking about it or moving, but he knew that's not what she meant. She looked up at him with a slightly questioning look, "You were tossing and turning while you were unconscious. Navi had to quite literally dunk you with tons of her dust to keep you still and at peace." 'that explained all the fairy dust.' thought Link as he looked up at her slightly again. More than anything he didn't want her to worry. "Oh, Link. If it hurts tell me. I don't want to hurt you anymore.. you've already come this far for me.. I'd hate to have you suffer any further because of me." Zelda kept washing his wound, and then moved on to place the bandage on it.

Zelda didn't quite realize how well built Link really was, he was always a handsome young man, but he had a body to go with it as well. She sort of found herself tracing with her other hand the muscles on his left arm, it was truly impressive. Though, once she came to her senses and realized what she was doing she stopped herself and continued to wrap the bandages around his arm, hoping he didn't notice her actions. Once that was done she looked to his chest, yep abs. She tried not to think about it but she found herself moving a little closer to him, "Do you need these bandages anymore? Does it still hurt?" she looked up at him, and that's when she noticed he had been staring at her with a very loving look for a long time. She blushed and looked away, but he only followed her with his head, still staring. "W-what?" she asked, he smiled and chuckled and looked to the side. Then shook his head to her question with a playful grin. Did he see what she did? She quickly shook the idea off as she began to remove his chest bandages too. The intensity between them being so close was still apparent though, she found herself placing one hand on his bare chest while removing the band, she tried to use two hands but started toppling over. "a-ah!" she fell but was caught by Link's right arm. He looked at her with a puzzled expression, she looked quite shaken and her face was bright red.

Link pulled her up a bit, but she seemed to be resisting his help. "no, no! I-I'm fine!" Zelda said, pushing against his chest to be let go, he reluctantly did so. Link felt his childhood anxiety quickly slip away as now it was amusing to have Zelda close to him, her flustered look and rapidly blinking eyes made him smile and feel playful. She finally had the bandages off when Link pointed to the bandage on his head, not wanting her to stop caring for him now. "... your heads fine now too?" Zelda asked. Link nodded enthusiastically, she was being so cute, like a dotting wife. A moment ago she had gently stroked his left arm, and it made some of the pain go away so now Link was thinking maybe Zelda had a magic of her own that he didn't know about. None of the legends mentioned her ancestors had any hidden talents anyway...

Link suddenly remembered the Legends and slowly his smile faded along with his playfulness. He lowered his hand and looked down before seeing Zelda lift herself up a bit to be at a higher height then him to get a better look at his head. "hmm... it does seem to be healed now, when we pulled you down, you hit your head pretty hard." she took a quick look down to see his expression change from innocent fun to suddenly in deep thought. "Link...? are you alright? I'm not hurting you am I?" she moved her hand close to his face, but withdrew it back. Link noticed this and looked at her hand, then back up at her.

He suddenly straightened himself up, which made Zelda try to move back but he had wrapped his good arm around her waist, keeping her there. "L-Link..?" she said nervously and a bit shocked by the sudden movement.

"Z...Zel..." she looked at him, her eyes full of shock. "w-wha... what did you say?"

"Z...Zel...Zel...da..." he took a deep, and focused breath, hearing her name in his mind and trying to produce the sound as perfectly as he could, as if it was a piece of music he was trying to sing. "..Zelda.."

In a tree above them, Navi dropped some of her ingredients from a cloth that was like a bag to hold the objects in. The two were shocked by the sudden crash of nearby objects and turned around. "...I was suppose to be the first name you said remember!" Navi cried out in tears. She then looked at how he was holding her and how close they were. "...hmph... she can love you huh? She can run her hands through your hair, she can touch you gently, she can even kiss you,... BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN SHE KNOWS YOU LIKE I DO! I'm the one that truly loves you, YOU FOOL!" she flew off, having Zelda and Link both shocked and moving from one another. "Navi! Wait!" Zelda cried out to her, "your mistaken..." but was she?

Zelda and Link both took there eyes off of the direction Navi had flown to look at each other for a moment, but then hurried to get everything packed up to find Navi. Link was still in some pain, but they gathered the fallen ingredients and if he was poisoned it was gone now, and the pain only stung slightly. They both mounted Epona, Zelda behind Link so she could hold onto him, she knew Epona was a mighty and fast moving horse, she wasn't going to allow herself to be bucked off easily. And with that, they set out to find where there friend had gone, still dodging the question they both were thinking.

'Are we in love?'

In the dark and damp jungle Navi twisted, spiraled and flew at great speeds, dodging obstacles and being only driven by her sorrow and rage. She had once given up on Link, she knew it was never going to happen but somehow she couldn't stop loving him. She had envied Zelda before, and when Link had returned to being his young self again she knew he would return to her. Navi couldn't bear to see him with her so she left, hoping the new Deku sprout could put her mind to good use, but then he told her about Link searching for her and she couldn't stop herself from feeling overjoyed about it. For a moment, she had thought she had won over Zelda... but she was gravely wrong. As she flew, a dark mist followed her, and a hand appeared from it behind her fast moving ball of light and swiped her right out of the air. "AHH! what's going on! Link! Link help!" she called out, as the dark mist slowly withdrew itself back to where it had come from. It swiveled through it's path it had taken while trying to catch Navi, jerking her as it went to and from as it moved. She screamed and yelled till finally she saw what the mist was coming from. It was pitch black, but a figure remained in the center of it. "...Link?" it grabbed her in it's hands and smiled, "well,well. If it isn't my old friend Navi, tell me. Where is my other and his Zelda?"


	3. Mirrored Fountain ,The Mask of Majora

Ch.3

The Mask of Majora

By: Cutegirlmayra (I know the first two were REALLEH long, so I'll try making these shorter kaybie?)

As Epona dashed as fast as she could through the thicket of the jungle, Link noticed the chains on Zelda's hands and feet. He hadn't noticed before due to all that was happening, but now he was concerned.

"…who…what.." he tried saying, pointing to the chains on her hands, since she was holding onto him for dear life while Epona galloped so fiercely.

"Wha-what?" Zelda was freaking out, she'd never ridden a horse with so much power and force before. Epona was a big horse too, and the fact that she had to jump over fallen logs and swivel all around so abruptly to dodge the large jungle trees made it that much more difficult for Zelda to hold on. Once she focused and felt Link tap her hands she understood that he was asking about the chains. "Oh, them." she said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. "They chained me, but I was able to break free and- Link! I completely forgot to tell you about your other!"

'My other?' Link thought, he looked back at her with a puzzled expression. As they continued to look and call for Navi, She explained to him what had happened to her in the dungeon's of Shard's castle and how he was planning on Reviving someone with the help of his darker counter-part.

"He has the worse laugh, too." they were coming up on a hill, and Link had put Epona in a steady walking speed. Epona hated it, but he wanted Zelda to be able to speak better instead of her voice bouncing all around from Epona's running. "He told me he has all your memories, and he knows you so well that he would know what you would do next. He said his whole purpose was to make you suffer,… and that you see me in an unorthodox way." she leaned up against his back, making him tense up. "…Link? Is that true..? Do you think I'm very pretty or something..?" she was very curious, but she always wanted to hear Link speak again. His voice just added to his already natural beauty, and it sounded to mature and soft. It was still a whisper, but even then it was as if listening to music made by the wind…

'He knows to much..' he said to himself as his hair felt like it was standing on end. "I…Think most… people think…ehem." he cleared his throat, talking was so difficult! 'But at least it's easier than before, that must be the magic of Uni's flute.'.

"…Oh, you think everyone thinks so then. I see.." Zelda released her tight hold on his and looked away, a little disappointed.

"…Zelda…" he turned around, she looked at him but only with her eyes, her head was still down and turned away. "You…your like… an open spring field… a sunny day, pink flowers, gentle wind, and a clear blue sky."

She huffed, "What's that suppose to mean?". Epona stopped on the hill and began looking around, once she saw a pond, she neighed and motioned toward it with a bob of her head. Link looked to her and gently hit her sides to allow her to go over to it and drink.

"I mean… umm… your hair… is the sun's rays, the flowers are your.. um.. Cheeks," he began to speak more clearly, and with that, his confidence grew slightly. "Your voice is the wind that gently moves across the plain of grass, and lastly your eyes are the clear blue sky. Showing freedom and purity." it was the first sentence in his life where he didn't stutter or stop for a moment to think. A small grin came across his face as he realized he could now speak more than he had ever in his life.

Zelda blushed and turned her head against his back, so he couldn't see her. "…um.. That's really sweet Link… thank you.." then she heard a twig snap behind her and quickly moved her head to see what it was. Nothing. "Link… did you hear… something?" she said, not sure if she could trust her ears at the moment, but even Epona stopped drinking and lifted her mighty head up, her ears flicking left to right.

"…Yes… I heard it." Link turned Epona around, who made a protesting noise. He studied the hill and the surrounding area, usually creatures were making sounds that made the jungle never seem quiet. However, in this moment all was too quiet…

Then, out of nowhere, a panther crawled over the tip of the hill, bearing it's fangs. It was dark purple in color, but it's eye sockets were of the black mist, but his claws glew the same mist off of them. It growled and thick spines began to slowly rise on it's back, this was no ordinary panther. "Link..?" Zelda said, trying not to sound scared but the panic was still in her voice. Link glared at the panther and then dismounted Epona.

"…Stay…" he commanded without even looking at her, and drew his sword.

The Panther launched himself at Link, and Epona reared up with a deafening cry as her front legs kicked the air. She ran off to the side, as Zelda tried to moved more forward and grab her reins, "Woah!" she called, and Epona trotted around the hill, obviously stressed but staying close to her master and friend. Link dodged to the side, his new found strength from being able to rest up made him ready for the challenge, and this panther looked blood thirsty. The panther turned back, his teeth stained black as the mist sprayed out from his mouth. He swung his head around the mist covered the area, soon three more appeared from the shadows.

"tck…" Link glared and got mad at his new situation. The panthers slowly made a circle around him, four against one wasn't very fair, but when did evil ever play by the rules? Once the panther's were in position, they pounced once again at him, there claws streaking the air around them, as the mist still was below them. He was able to roll to the side and have them clash with themselves. But they soon started chasing him again. He couldn't run like this must longer, he sliced at them as they came with a powerful swing of the master sword. Each hit flung the panther's to the side of him, but they got up so quickly, they had began circling him again, but this time when they dashed forward he used his legendary spin attack to defeat them. They all fell, and slowly disappeared into the mist. Link huffed from using so many powerful swings so many times and wiped some sweat off his face.

"Great job, Link!"

'Navi..?' he turned but just saw Zelda trotting up on Epona. He let his arms down slowly, disappointed that his trusty friend hadn't come back yet. But at least Zelda was safe, untill the mist started forming into sizzling balls of dark energy. Link looked back and held up his free hand to Zelda, "Wait!" the balls formed into the panthers again, and they quickly sprang toward him. He pulled out his shield to block, but nothing hit it. Instead they jumped over him and headed for Zelda.

"Link!" Zelda cried out, as Epona thrashed around and kicked some of them with her hind legs and almost bucking Zelda off. She was a warrior horse though, and she paled through them and trampled them as she made her way to Link. Running past him with a hero's cry, he prepared himself for the trailing panther's who weren't effected by her actions.

'Use your light force!'

Link turned around, but Zelda and Epona were to far away, who had called to him?

'You've already gained some from the Spider and Dragon. Destroy them with your Light force!'

Link held up his sword, something was moving him without his knowledge or understanding. "uh-ah!" he said, surprised as he watched his sword fill up with a strange power that glew bright and shone only to the wielders eye. Link slashed a powerful attack that left a beam of light in the shape of his attack toward the enemy. The panther's were sliced and so was the mist below them. 'That light! Could it be the light force I read about on that Wall of Legends?' he recalled a story about a hero using something like that, but wasn't it with a sword that turned him into four of himself? He started slashing more cuts, now using his own will, but still unsure of why his body reacted on his own without him. Soon, the mist dispersed and the panthers with it. Zelda maneuvered Epona around and back towards Link, obviously dumbfounded at his strange move.

"How.. how did you do that?" she asked, studying his blade. "I've never known the Master sword to perform quite like that."

"To tell you the truth, princess." Link said, looking over his sword as well, "I don't know either.."

Shard paced up and down the large hall way, the curtains were being blown by the wind that had escaped into the room by the large cracks or broken glass in the windows. Half the room was dark even though the sun was very much apparent in the sky, and the dark crystal ball that floated and held dark mist aurora around it began to speak in a deep and aggressive tone. "Where….is he?"

"Patience my friend, I'm sure he went on a long stroll to find the missing girl." Shard replied, almost to calmly, though he seemed on edge.

"You will call me, My lord. Shard, you walk on dangerous grounds. If you wish for our agreement to be met, then I must know I have your loyalty, and that you serve me." the dark crystal showed a shadowed face of a man, but it was unclear of who it really was.

"At the time being, My lord, you serve ME. unless you want to be forever imprisoned in the Sacred realm, never to be able to exact your revenge on the hero of time." Shard spoke boldly, and the voice within the crystal growled to his reply.

"You'd be wise to FEAR me and my power, Shard. I gave you the power you have, and I can take it away!" the voice boomed throughout the walls of the castle, and the creatures within in shivered and cowered before it.

"I'm not one of your servants to boss around, Ganon. I have a contract with you, so in this ordeal we have an accord. Which makes me your equal." Shard turned around and smiled a sly grin to the crystallized shadow of Ganondorf.

"SHARRRDDD!"

"Well, aren't you a pleasant fellow to chat with." Shard turned back around and noticed his little joke was mute compared to how many dark creatures had fallen to there knees with Ganon's last outburst. "My, your power over these creatures does astound me."

"Remember well, Friend. These are my minions and without my blessing, they would rip you in half!"

"My, such a touchy fellow. Have you met the lovely princess perhaps?"

"…grrr…" Ganon roared deeply, making the very castle walls vibrate as if ready to collapse.

"You two share a common Tick."

"Are you two fighting again?" Dark Link entered the room, holding still in his hand the struggling, and almost suffocating from his powerful hold on her, Navi.

"Oh, we were just having a ball." Shard humorously said as Ganon let out an angry and frustrated exasperation. "By any chance did you bring back the Princess you, might I add, lost?" he looked to Ganon's crystal ball when mentioning the culprit, and then looked back to Dark Link. "I'm seriously hoping that fairy in your hands is Zelda that you somehow changed for accessible and compactable reasons."

Dark Link let out a muffled chuckle and then held up the fairy, "something like that, but not quite. You see," he started moving toward a fountain to the side of the two wicked men. The fountain was spilling forth out of itself in a continuous spray a dark liquid of ooze. "I'm going to curse her with the Fountain."

"Isn't that the fountain that I used the hero's hair to create you with?" asked Shard, looking at it again. "Are you trying to make some sort of Dark fairy with it..?"

Dark Link smiled a glare at Shard's silliness. "Due try and be a little mature for my first real great plan, alright?"

"Oh, so sorry." Shard stepped back a bit and held up his hands to show a form of surrender.

"Thank you, I'm only asking for a tad of respect."

"Of course, of course. You did sit through my evil intentions, it's only right I do the same." the two conversed in a humored chat but Ganon began to get annoyed.

"So anyway," began once again the Shadowed Link. "I've checked her memories, and apparently my worst nightmare is sadly coming true." he frowned and looked toward the fountain in a unamused way.

"And what would that be?" asked Ganon, tried of there silly ramblings and wanting to just get to the point already.

"Zelda and Link have begun falling in love."

The room was quiet, and a Moblin who was guarding the door began to laugh excessively. Dark Link sighed and grumbled as he moved his hand and from the quickly made dark mist at the Moblin's feet, a whip like tentacle grabbed the laughing Moblin's throat and strangled it down into it's depths. The other Moblin watched as his knees began to shake in fear.

"This is no laughing matter." Dark Link glared behind him at any other creatures that dared to have the giggles now.

"Your telling me, I'm suppose to be getting married!" said Shard, acting like an angry fiancé who just found out his wife's cheating on him, But he folded his arms and pouted in a childish way.

Dark Link rolled his eyes and continued, "To ensure that we get the princess back for the blood ceremony, we must make some sort of duplicate to distract Link and make him believe she's still safely with him."

"ergo, the fairy." Shard gestured to the little ball of light that was flickering sadly in Dark Link's grasp. She had quit trying to flee, it was no use, but now she felt it was hopeless and as they spoke she felt her despair increase with each word and mention of her or Link.

"But how will you make her do it? Is she not loyal to him?" the silhouette in the crystal ball moved toward where Dark Link began to hover his hand over the pouring fountain.

"This fountain was made with the power of the Dark Mirror. It's ooze will have any dark feeling within her control her every action and bind her tongue from revealing anything about this. The best part is, this one's most wickedest feeling is…jealous." Dark Link watched as Navi began to cry and her little tears melted into steam as they touched the black ooze.

"Ah, I see. So she'll be a prisoner to her own emotions that with this Dark energy, will control her. Excellent! You can change her into what she hates most… how ironic, that a little fairy would become such an evil but beautiful woman, only to lead the man she loves into ruin." Shard said, apparently loving the sight of the fairy's weeping and last moment of having her freedom too.

"How ironic really, in this body she could love and be loved. Sadly, though, when he is at his most weakest and defenseless point, she'll-" Dark Link mimed a stab in the air as he took out a small knife and let it fall and sink into the ooze. "Down, down, you go." he started snickering as he lowered his hand into the ooze. Navi cried out in sheer horror as he plunged her slowly and mercilessly into the black sludge of the darkest evil. When he brought his hand up, the dark ooze began to boil and a figure began to moved out of it, straight up into the air. The ooze that covered it slowly began to roll off it and back into the fountain. The Dark Zelda opened her eyes, studied her look, and smiled wickedly.

'what.. What has happened to me! Why can't I control myself! What have I become!'

Navi cried out in her thoughts, but no one could hear her as the new body slowly made it's was down from the fountain. Dark Link smiled and extended his hand to her, and a bunch of misty steps for her to descend upon appeared for her so she wouldn't need to climb down. She was kneeling and looked up to him, she had a flirty grin and stood upright again, taking his hand she made her way down the misty steps, looking horribly beautiful.

"What a beautiful doom." remarked Shard, then looked down with a depressed expression. "Makes me miss the real thing." he shrugged. "Now, how are we going to replace her with the real Zelda?"

Dark Link pulled her into a half circle, guiding her with his hand and made her stop to his side. "Why, isn't that what I'm here for?" he looked back at Zelda. "Now, be a good girl and hold on tight." he had her embrace him and slowly they descended into dark mist that he had formed around themselves.

"I would be weary of him, Shard. He seems to want her more than you." Ganon noted, though he really didn't care about who wants who this week.

Shard laughed and looked at him, "He can think he can have her,… for now. Once the ceremonies done, She'll be nothing more than a trophy wife to hang up for all of my Hyrule to see."

"Your hyrule?"

"Ah, that's right, and the small portion I left you." he walked away, fanning with his hand at Ganon and disregarding his last comment. Once out of the room, Ganon hissed under his breath,

"You have no idea how much I'm going to ENJOY that ceremony, Shard. Do not under estimate the power of the Dark Lord Ganondorf!"

(I wanted to write more on how Shadow makes teh switcheroo with Zelda but you guys don't tend to read long stories so… this is what you get xD but don't worry, I'll do something in the next chapter k? also, the chapter's are named the way they are for a reason you'll see soon enough.. I hope 8p)


	4. Goodnight, Sword of Four

Ch.4

The Sword of Four

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (if your reading this then you must like this story, please still care about this story T-T)

Link had gathered firewood and placed another big log on it. Coming back to Zelda, she had attempted to break the chains on her wrist and ankles, sadly to no freedom. "Do you… think your sword could break it?" she asked, seeming a bit hopeless and trying to come up with as many options of escape as possible. Link nodded, and only smiled to put her at ease, he hated seeing her struggling so much. He placed her wrist on a stump of tree that must have been cut down years ago. He held his sword and looked at her, she looked a little faint. "You.." she gulped, "won't miss… right?"

"…close your eyes, I can't have you tensing when I strike…" was his only response, though he knew he wouldn't miss, her fear could make her move suddenly and there was a possibility of injury. Which wasn't an option for Link.

"Won't that make it even scarier?" she muttered to him, looking up with pleading eyes.

"….Don't move then. Alright? I vow I won't hurt you, ever." he concentrated on her wrist, holding it down tightly but not to the point of hurting her. He couldn't look at her, she would distract him with her pleading eyes, which just added to his anxiety to get her out of the chain. He held his sword up, and with a quick strike, the chain split. Zelda closed her eyes shut and looked away, holding her breath till she heard the chain crack.

She turned around excitedly, "Is it off?". Link set his sword down and pushed the crack wider, it soon was big enough for her to wiggle her hand out. She let out a happy gasp of freedom as she held up her hand and felt her wrist with her other chained hand. "The rest please?" she said smiling, holding her other hand out.

"..you never did tell me-" he swung the sword, this time Zelda only flinched as it cracked the chain's metal again. "what really happened between you and my other." his voice never wavered, but in his heart he was worried, for someone to chain up Zelda… how could he be even a little of himself?

"….that's…" she wiggled her other hand out and placed it on her neck. Link followed the hand to the area she was covering. Curiosity got the better of him and he removed her hand quickly, "Link!.. Hey…" she stopped herself as she saw the concern and almost over protectiveness in Link's eyes when he saw the scrape on her neck.

"…Did he do this..?" he asked, he was trying to not clinch his teeth together and show Zelda how angry he was. His whole body tensed, chained was one thing, hurt was an entirely different story…

"Link… I baited him! Without that arrow, I wouldn't of-"

"Arrow!?" he looked up at her, his glare was intense and it made Zelda move back a little. "He fired at you?"

"I needed the arrow, Link. It was what helped me unlock the prisons bars…" she gently placed a worried hand on his shaking face. "Link, calm down. I'm fine. I'm with you now…" she caringly ran her fingers down his cheek to his neck, making him take a deep breath and move back slightly.

"…Sorry… but…" he looked away and then back at her. He grabbed her hand, "It could've been worse, and you know that."

She looked at him with a kind smile and then down with a blush, "My Link, your so concerned for me. It makes me.. kind of.. happy." for a moment, They didn't look at each other. Then, Zelda giggled and swung her leg up on the log, startling Link and making him blush at her leg being extended up and to the side of him. "Don't you still have a princess to free?" she said with a lot of charm. She wiggled her foot, "I'm waiting…" he smiled and looked away, shaking his head.

He readied his sword and grinned back to her saying, "Your wish is my command."

In the darkness of a nearby tree, one that Epona was right in front of, Dark link and Dark Zelda appeared out of the mist and rose up behind the tree. Epona's head came up from grazing and her ears searched the jungle for the same sinister feeling and sounds she thought she heard.

The Dark Zelda cooed beside Dark Link, wondering why he had stopped instructing her. He placed a finger lovingly on her lips and whispered, "Shush.. That horse has ears like a bat. If she picks up on us this whole operation is jeopardized." she stroked his chest and pouted cutely up at him. He huffed at her antics and smirked as he took her hand off of his chest, "Leave that for my other." he said, putting his finger up to her chin and making her look dead in his eyes, "Now, be a dear… and wait right here." Dark Link made his way through the shadows again, he snuck up in shadow form near the camp fire, seeing Link and Zelda talking while he removed the last chain off her ankle. She seemed to be thanking him as Dark Link moved a little closer. However, the fire sparked and it's light made him shriek like a demonic monster and he quickly dashed into the shadows of a nearby bush.

Both Link and Zelda looked around, Epona trotted over, hitting the ground as if trying to kill a mouse. "A creature?" inquired Zelda, looking to Link.

"Must of been, Epona is known for chasing things, small or large." Link responded, getting up to calm her. While he stroked Epona to relax her, Dark Link hissed in his shadow form as he crawled through the ground. He finally found what he was looking for though, a cliff. He smiled as his figure moved over the ledge and was now on the split of ground. "kehkehkehkeh~" he laughed as he zoomed back to his position with Dark Zelda, rising out of the shadows with dark mist following him as he took on a physical form again. He adjusted his gloves as the fake Zelda ran up to him and seemed to cuddle up to him as she grabbed his arm. "Well, my dear. The stage has been set. All we need now.. Is that blasted sun." he looked up and frowned at the sky. "Your debut," he put his hand back on her chin and lifted it up to himself. "is coming soon."

Link had created some kind of bed, or more like nest, ground in two different locations, one for him and Zelda. He motioned her to get in it and sleep, she looked at him funny and then the bed of leaves. "This is.. A bed?" she said, starting to miss her pampered life style.

Link rolled his eyes, "Camping is not for everyone, but I do hope you try to enjoy it instead of endure it. Haha." he laughed silently to himself as he entered his own leafy bed and began to get settled. Zelda followed his motions and did the same, but she looked uncomfortable.

"…Well, goodnight.." she stated, but she knew she wouldn't get any sleep. Epona moved over to where Link was about to sleep. She stepped in the bed with one hoof, then started to sniff at Link's head. Once she was able to accept that he was going to go to sleep in safety, she made her way over to Zelda. "What is she doing?" Zelda giggled a bit as Epona's head went in to sniff her, she tried to gently push it away but Epona just put one leg over her and dug her head all over the bed. "Hahaha! What is with your horse?" she happily said, completely being unable to move Epona's head from her face.

"Haha, I'm guessing she's making sure your alright for the night, and I don't think she likes you not cooperating." he turned his body over and stuck his head out from his bed to watch his favorite women playing.

"Hehe, well tell her to stop horsing around!" she moved her head away by moving her head up, then she got up a bit as Epona looked up to her as well. Zelda stroked her long face and Epona huffed and neighed in what seemed to be delight or maybe she was just contented that Zelda looked fine. Epona then moved over next to Zelda's bed, Zelda moved around to look behind her and see what she was doing. Epona slowly moved her butt down, and then her whole body as she turned herself, legs flopping around in mid air, and rolled around in the leaves. "Ah, Link! Your horse is trying to roll over on me!"

"Nah, she just wants to sleep with you." Link said, moving onto his back after watching the fun going on over yonder. He put his hands behind his head and watched the stars above him. 'I kind of know how that feels.. Being left out of the fun and all..' he thought to himself, but even if he said it would be safer if he was closer to her, Zelda would have been very uncomfortable sleeping so close to him. But then again, he might of been more nervous then her, so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to have separate beds after all.

"Well, I think she just wants the bed! Or worse, she's messing with me by pushing my buttons.. Ah! Haha, Epona!" she tried pushing Epona away, but ended up laughing to much as the horse seemed to take up almost the whole bed. "Alright alright, seems like I've been kicked out." she moved away, dusting herself off and looking to Link. "Do you mind?" she asked, gesturing to his side.

His eyes grew wide, he quickly scrambled to make room for her, "P-please, I don't mind!" he slowly sat back down, his expression one of total surprise and bliss. Once she was next to him, he pushed himself a little more up and mouthed a thank you to Epona. She neighed.

"The stars shine so brightly, don't they? I wonder what for…" Zelda asked out loud, then looked fondly to Link. "Hey, do you think that if I tried to play connect the dots with the stars, I might form a picture?" she seemed to be absolutely honest about trying it, making Link chuckle.

"You can try. When I was a boy, the Great Deku tree told us, the kokiri, stories about how stars tell stories. But I wasn't quite sure how they did. Maybe your picture could be a story I heard, or maybe the star's themselves are the stories. All I know is that they each tell a child's story. When that child dies, a new star is born to report to the world that child's life. The Great Deku tree told us these people's stories so we could learn from there decisions the means of right and wrong." Link suddenly realized he was talking a lot, "Sorry, since I've gotten my voice I can't stop talking… it-uh.. Must be annoying to you." he looked at her. From below him, and having her head turned toward his chest with her hands on her belly since she to was on laying on her back, Zelda looked up at him with fond eyes that seemed to linger on each word he said.

She shook her head and smiled, "Oh no, I happen to enjoy hearing stories, and since I've never heard you really speak before, it's almost like a blessing to hear from you now.. In your own words, and not your fairies." she turned her head back to the stars. "..I'm sorry.. I know I'm the reason Navi took off like that.. I wish we could tell her it was just a misunderstanding…" Link looked away, Navi knew he loved Zelda, why would she get so jealous now? Why not tell him before? But instead of being mad he was really, really worried and sad. She was out there all alone, and for this long, who knows what she could be suffering in this unknown land. He just prayed she was okay.

"She… she'll be fine. She's a strong girl, even without me she's always had a lot of determination. She'll come back when she's ready to face me, I suppose." He tried not to show Zelda how scared he was, that Navi might be hurt or never come back. But Zelda seemed to sense his concern, and sat up a little to turn to him.

"… She's very special to you too, huh?"

"…."

"You should tell her that. She's probably only jealous of me because she thinks I hold a more special part in your heart then her. Girls like to feel special, and when someone makes them question where they stand in that boys heart, they tend to get scarred and want reassurance that they won't get replaced." Zelda stroked the hair on the side of Link's face, trying to calm him. "She'll return, but it's best if you find her and mend her heart first, without me." she moved her hand, and leaned close to his ear, "I'll be fine, but it's your job as a hero to save all my people. Even the smallest, little fairy." Link turned his head up to her, she quickly moved her face away as he turned and smiled, "Just remember, girls can be very unpredictable. It's best to be ready for any scenario they may or may not place you in. I just gave you information that a lot of men would kill for." she smugly turned back onto her back and laid down. Link looked at her fondly and smiled at her last remark. He took a chance and moved his arm under her head to hold her up to him, since she was about to sleep anyway might as well use him as a pillow right? She didn't seem to be bothered with it. "Now, you never did say goodnight."

He smiled, and pulled out his ocarina.

"Hey… that's my-"

He played her lullaby, and it wasn't long before she was sound asleep beside him, with a small smile, breathing quietly. He moved his head beside her ear and whispered, "Goodnight, Princess." and fell asleep himself, at this moment, Epona got up after sitting so long and wondered over. Link hoped she wouldn't try to lay down again, that was bad for a horse anyway. But she didn't, she just stood behind the two, a caring and watchful supervisor.

The next Morning…

As Link and Zelda helped one another pack up, Link couldn't help but laugh to himself at Zelda's bed hair. She kept snapping at him not to, and covering her hair with her hands, though it didn't help. Once everything was loaded back onto Epona and the campfire put out, they started on foot toward heading out of the jungle.

"You sure Navi would head this way? Out of the jungle I mean." Asked Zelda, looking at Link who had a map in his hands. He nodded, stating that Navi wouldn't like to be alone in a scary place, especially the jungle of the destructive nation. "Speaking of the nation,.." Zelda suddenly began, neither of them noticing how a strange shadow was moving them slowly off course with gentle tugging of there own shadows. "I hear Shard wants war. Since I'm not in any way, shape, or form going to marry him! My father must declare war now, the people won't have my kidnapping go without retaliation." she stated quite firmly.

"Hyrule, at war?" questioned Link, holding Epona's reins and not noticing how she, too, was being moved off course with them.

"It's bound to happen now, by kidnapping me he has brought this upon his people and our own. Besides, Hyrule needs to show a bit of a back bone after all these years."

"So.. Otis was right, you did speak of war when Shard visited your castle…"

"Who..?" she looked at him curiously.

"Otis, he said he heard you talking to your father about war when Shard went to see you. He's a gardener..?"

"Link… are you seriously telling me that an old man who once gardened the temple of time, was spying on me and my father at that time?"

"…Yes..?" he looked at her in confusion.

"Link… at that time, all the servants had a day off. He couldn't of been working at the castle. Not to mention I usually enjoy doing the garden work as a hobby, no one does that but me usually… but I do suppose my dad could of hired someone.. Still.." she looked away, then realized she rambled off and started talking to herself and embarrassedly looked back at Link. "Opps! Sorry, sometimes I-"

"Tend to think out loud to myself? Haha," he smiled, "you never change. That's good to know, after so many years…"

"You remember that long ago..?"

"I always remember a time with you, that one in particular." he noticed the trees weren't around them anymore, and looked around questioningly. 'Wait.. Are we off course..?'

"R-really..? That's very sweet of yo-AHHHHHH!" Zelda suddenly was caught off mid-sentence as she feel down a cliff, rolling and tumbling downward.

"Zelda!" Link was about to jump down and help her, when suddenly a large Shadow giant appeared behind him, holding two large cubs. "Erk, Epona! Go!" he gave the command and Epona wobbled back and forth, not wanting to leave his side but also wanting to obey. "Go!" he drew his sword and Epona kicked up her hindlegs and neighed as she raced down the cliff to help Zelda.

At the bottom, Zelda noticed the cliff tilted to an angle, though she still slid down the cliff she was hammered by the impact of the new slope. She reached out her hands and grabbed a twig, thankful it was growing there. But then she felt a hand grab at her shoulder, when she turned around, her face was looking at her, sticking out her tongue as Dark Link smirked and knocked her out with the hilt of his sword. He caught her from falling and motioned with his head for Dark Zelda to take her place. "Now, call for help. And remember, kill him when you know he lest suspects it. You'll only have one try so get it right!" he flung himself off the cliff, below was an even bigger drop that fell thousands and thousands of feet down to another level of the jungle. He was caught by a rubied skinned dragon and on his back they flew off without anyone seeing.

Link dashed under the Giants feet as he tried to swing his long cubs all over the place in front of him. He stopped to look around and then below his feet, "HYAH!" Link lashed some of his under thigh and the monster stumbled back, roaring his pain. This would be a fine time for Navi to show up,… again. He dashed back under the giant, still just randomly swinging his clubs and looking dumbly furious at Link. Once under he saw the Giant bend over to check out where Link was going again, and he jumped high up onto his back. The giant let out a, "Huh?" and Link strode up the back and slashed at his neck. Then climbed his thick matted strands of hair that hit his shoulders and stabbed the head. The creature dispersed into mist, and Link fell through it quickly, screaming. He hit the ground with a thud, and his whole body ached. He looked around though, frantically, seeing if Epona had caught Zelda. "Zelda!" he shouted out.

"Link~!" her voice responded, and from the cliff, Epona slowly made her way up. Zelda was on her back, waving her hand in the air real high. Something was strangely different about her. "Did you miss me? Hehe!"

Link let out a sigh of relief, running over to her. He patted Epona's neck, "Are you alright?" he huffed out.

"…Never better, now that you're here…" she bent down and kissed his forehead. The biggest blush came on Link face as he stumbled away.

"Uh…"

"Hehe, what? That was reward you for being so concerned over me." she winked and giggled.

'Link… Link get away from me.. Please Link…RUN!'


	5. Healed&Trapped,Cap of the Minish People

Ch.5

The Cap of The Minish People

By: Cutegirlmayra(Please, please review and tell me what you think or give me advice concerning this story.)

As Link and Zelda headed back for Camp, Link kept his hat over his face, pulling it down and trying to figure out how the events of today lead to that result. He couldn't really look at Zelda, she was.. different, and he didn't know how to respond to it.

"My Link, your being so quiet. Is something wrong..?" Zelda leaned a little against Epona, smugly and charmingly speaking. She was obviously trying to get a good look at Link's face, but also seemed to be craving his attention.

"…N-Nothings wrong… were you.." he cleared his throat, this was childish! He tugged his hat back up and straightened it out. "Were you hurt during the fall? You seem fine but.." 'Only on the outside..' he thought to himself. He was holding Epona's reins in his left hand and was guiding her through the jungle, being the gentlemen and allowing Zelda to ride on her.

"Ohhh… someone's awfully concerned." She giggled, moving herself to fully show off her figure on the horse. "Will I have to award the gallant hero again for his loving concern..?" she was almost cooing her words out, sounding like a flirty village girl at the Milk Bar. Particularly the ones Link tried to avoid… he never did understand why they acted the way they did, but Malon had informed him that it wasn't for the right reasons. She described them as sirens looking for Sailors to lure into their untimely ends. "Link? Your awfully silent." she was completely laying across Epona's neck now, gently stroking her hair, making Epona twitch her head a lot. She didn't like the excessive touching.

"Your just.. Different.." he said quietly, not looking at her. Though, it was tempting, he knew it was inappropriate for him to be looking at her. She probably didn't know what she looked or sounded like anyway. Innocently guilty, as Link thought it to be.

She leaned up on the horse, seeming cutely offended, "Are you saying I'm acting like I hit my head or something? Just cause I gave you a hero's treat?" she lifted her hand as if to flip her hair back, but instead she slowly moved her fingers through it, tilting her head slightly and looking at Link from an angle.

"N-No.. but.. you never offered this.. reward before." he kept his eyes fixated on the path, but he took glimpses every so often. Only to make sure she was still on Epona that is…

Epona whacked Link in the head, as if telling him to quit it and get this girl off her back. Link just stroked her head to try and calm her but she was getting more irritated by the second. "Well, is the reward.. Not adequate for the hero of time?" she turned her head as if saddened by this, then looked back at him with half closed eyes. "Should I do something more next time?"

"Please stop, your agitating Epona." he finally said, but in reality he was getting creeped out by her. This wasn't the Zelda he knew.. something was wrong here. Zelda looked at him as he stopped Epona and moved in front of her, trying to keep her from bucking which he knew was about to happen. She seemed to be upset and suddenly fell off Epona with a, "Ah!" that seemed to be completely faked.

"Are you okay?" he quickly ran over to her, she smiled and nodded, but that was the last straw for Epona. She reared up and started to pound the ground loudly and fiercely. "Epona! Whoa, girl!" he quickly went to her. On the ground, Zelda had just barely touched a dagger's hilt, hidden under her back vest. When he moved away, however, she quickly let it go and waited for Link to redirect his attention to her again.

'..Link… Please… Run away.. get away from me…'

Within the fake Zelda's body, Navi cried under the restraints of multiple dark, sticky webs of some kind. They held her in place as her glow flickered, she cried when her accursed body had reached for the dagger, but thankful to Epona's outburst that he had been spared.

'…Link.. forgive me… forgive me… just live, please live!'

Link had finally settled down Epona. She still waved her massive head around side to side in frustration, her legs following the movements with a quick side step, But other then that she was fine. He looked back to Zelda after wiping some of the sweat from his forehead, due to the incredibly damp and humid air in the jungle. She smiled and coxed him over with a simple flicking gesture of her index finger. "I need help…" she chimed, presenting her hand to him. He made his way over and in confusion grabbed her hand. Helping her up, she purposefully pushed herself more forward and into him. "Oh! My, look how strong we are." she gently began to stroke his chest but he moved quickly away.

"Uh… do you need help getting back on, too?" he asked, moving this time more toward Epona and far away as possible from Zelda. This made her charming face turn into an aggressive and frustrated look, but it quickly faded.

"No, no. I'd rather walk with you." she moved closer to his side, making him tense up.

"As you wish." he moved to the other side of Epona.

"I'm sorry, but are you trying to avoid me like the plague?" she suddenly huffed out, stopping him and Epona from walking. Epona let out a very hostile sound that sounded annoyed, but Link stroked the side of her face and hushed her into unwanted tolerance.

"No, not at all. But you have to admit.. your being.. strange." he didn't look at her, he was officially scared of Zelda. All of his childhood worries about him being so close to her intensified in a sudden hour of the day. He was sure it was cured too, but not anymore. He fiddled to the side of Epona with her reins, looking down and away from her. She moved under Epona's neck but he moved swiftly over to her back end.

She followed, looking upset and a little betrayed. "I assure you I'm fine. But perhaps it is this.. Odd feeling." they were now playing an odd game that looked similar to two kids playing tag. Where on one end of Epona, Link was trying to make sure Zelda didn't get close to him. On the other, Zelda kept moving herself back and forth as Link did the same thing, making sure not to move in the direction where she'll meet with him. Zelda got tried of this game and put her hands on Epona's back, pushing up slightly to look over Epona and see Link. "I feel like.. I want to be with you always, Link.."

"Do you now?" he said, staying still until she moved again so he could dash in the opposite direction away from her. "Well,… I'm flattered but.." he chuckled, "This isn't how I thought it'd be like." he honestly said.

"What do you mean..?" she moved herself gracefully but with a flirtatious manner around Epona, stroking her as she made her way over to him. "Wouldn't you like to be with me too? Together like this?" she had cornered him up against a tree. As he moved back he suddenly collided with it and looked back at her in shook, what had happened to his Princess? And was it his fault!? Epona thumped her hoof on the ground, sensing Link's feeling of discomfort she was readying to do anything needed to help him. "Don't you want me too… be closer to you.. Like this?" she placed her hands on his chest.

"Aha…" he pushed himself more against the tree. Epona wasn't going to wait much longer, she showed signs of getting ready to just lash out, her patience thinning. "Z-Zelda.." he tried to look over her to Epona and tell her of the inclosing danger, but Zelda had other ideas…

She placed her hand on the side of his face and forced it back to her, "Don't you want another.. Kiss?" she moved her head closer to his, slowly lowering her other hand to the dagger in the back of her vest. Then she whispered,…

"I can love you, right? I can run my hands through your hair, I can touch you gently, I can even kiss you right now. That's what love is right? None of that mushy, gushy nonsense about the soul and the heart. Yes, I, Zelda, am the only one who can truly love you. And not some puny fairy right?"

Link's eyes grew wide, "Na-" but before he could say anything she drew up her dagger and was about to strike, but Epona launched herself at her and bashed her to the ground with a fierce bam. She looked back, her face shifted into that of a demon with no eyes but glowing black sockets of dark mist. Her whole appearance looked like a screaming undead woman as it dashed hauntingly back at Link. He drew his sword and slashed at her, moving mostly on instinct since his mind was completely paralyzed by what just occurred. The fake Zelda fell to the ground, her body oozing black globs that quickly sprang up and took the shape of a toothed mouth. Link stabbed it and it squealed in pain, disappearing into mist as the sword's power melted it off itself. Link bent next to Zelda, he turned her around to see a faint light coming from within her body, near where the heart should've been. "Navi….NAVI!?" he cried out, pulling her out of the strands of black string that held her in. But the body, leaping into life, tried to slash Link away, but Epona stomped on the head. It toppled over and Epona swayed her head around low to the ground.

"L..link…" Navi weakly said, Link pulled her out and placed her gently on the ground with both hands.

"Navi.. What's going on..?"

"Link.. A darker you found me.. He changed me into what I despised most.. He used my feeling of jealousy against me! … I'm so sorry… I'm just glad your alive.." she flitted her wings, which looked crumbled up.

"Navi.. I wanted to tell you… I've always thought of you fondly.. You're my dearest friend. Someone whose been with me since before I became the hero of time. No one, not even Zelda can replace you in my heart.. Please know that, not by my eyes.. But from my own words."

"Link.. Your talking… and saying my name.. I'm so glad.. So glad.." her light blinked slower.

"No.. Navi, no! stay with me Navi! Navi!" he held her tighter in his hands, bending his head down he began to weep. "NAVI!"

"Link…I love you…"

"NAVVVII!" he thought fast, he quickly pulled out his ocarina and began to clumsily play Uni's song. Though, he couldn't really hold a note very well, he was somehow able to pull it off. A gust of wind with many leaves moving through it appeared next to him, it spiraled and from it's center a shadowed figure that became Uni. She was smiling with her eyes closed until she opened them and gasped with a horrified expression at the dead body near her.

She tightened her grip on her flute, which was wooden and had different holes on top of it, however at the end was a single leaf that dangled slightly. "What have we… here?"

"PLAY YOUR FLUTE! HEAL HER!" Link screamed desperately.

"Link…there's nothing left to heal…" she quietly said, seeming to understand as she gestured to the fairy in his hands. "Look…" Link looked down, Navi's light was gone. He shook his head in disbelief.

"No.. No.. there's a way! There has to be a way!"

"Link.. I could try something.. But that thing will be revived if I give her life again.. And then I can't create another song with Navi's name in it. Each wish can only be repeated once and then the song can never be played again. I can't wish for Navi's evil to be rid of her if I already to wished for her to come back.." she was almost crying as well. Somehow, she knew what had happened, or slightly knew it seemed. But Link didn't focus on that right now, he was only focused on the fact that Navi could be revived.

"Please, I'm begging you…" Link pleaded, looking desperately up at her from his knees. Uni couldn't help but look at him with complete love and sympathy.

"Alright Link… but you have to figure out how to heal her darkened soul on your own then… all I can do is give you the chance." she took a breath and placed her mouth on the flute, holding the rest of it to the side. As the voice began to sound out through the flute, the little leaf on the end began to flow as if riding the wind.

"From the depths of grief has she left. Bring this creature of love to the light. Let it fight, let it live. For life~ do I~ give~"

Navi's light glowed once again, flickering slowly and then rapidly as if turning on an old light bulb. It sparked to life as Navi fluttered her wings softly. "Navi.." Link said gently.

A swarm of the oozes black strands and blobs grabbed hold of her, Link looked around surprised and tried to pull her out of it's hold. But they morphed into a monster's mouth again and snapped at him, thrusting Navi back into the destroyed dead body. It shifted it's features back into that of the beautiful Zelda, she awoke and started to crawl away, her eyes pleading Link not to kill her again. She hugged the tree next to her and tried her best to look as innocently scared and defenseless as possible. Link stood up and just watched her, anger and joy filled him and he didn't know what to do.

"You must heal her on your own now, Link."

"I know… but how..?"

The fake Zelda grabbed her dagger again, but didn't change from her appearance of helpless and frightened.

'Play the Song of Healing.'

Link looked around, "Did you say something..?" he looked to Uni, although he knew it wasn't her.

"No…why? Don't tell me your hearing voices already!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth with her hand. "It's happening that quickly eh..?"

"Wait.. You know about the voices..?" he looked at her with intrigued confusion, but right when he stopped looking at Dark Zelda she lunged and tried to strike him down. He quickly turned his attention back to her and grabbed her arm, swinging it down and away from him as he kicked the dagger out of her hands. He then had to swing her arm back around and push her to the ground again, something that was really hard for him since she looked exactly like Zelda. But now he could see that deep in her eyes, where the black pupil is, was ever slightly moving black mist that trailed along like a sun in her deep blue eyes.

'Play the Song of Healing. You know it, play it.'

Link did know the song, but he wasn't sure who was telling him to play it. However, remembering his journey in that strange other world, he picked up his ocarina and played the melody. Zelda's body begun to turn into vaporizing black mist. She screamed in agony as her form was slowly deteriorated and Navi floated like a small ball of light in it's center. Link put the ocarina away quickly and grabbed her. She cried in joy, happy to be free. As they reunited, however, Uni had disappeared into another mini tornado with dancing leafs as she vanished into thin air.

Dark Link dropped Zelda's motionless body in front of the crystal ball with Ganon's silhouette in it and Shard's shocked but happy face. "Well done! Good man, guess there was no need to doubt your abilities." Shard happily said, walking up to Zelda and bending down. "Uh… you didn't.. you know.. Kill her.. Did you?" he moved her head towards him, since Dark Link had dropped her on her belly. He bent down to put his ear near her mouth, breath. "Ah, never mind. She seems alive." he concluded and was about to pick her up.

Dark Link kicked his hand away, "The princess was to be left in my care, if I recall correctly." he stated very coldly, eyeing Shard as he slowly got up and stared at Dark Link, questioningly.

"How rude. She's mine you know."

"Where's your proof of that? The goddesses bind peoples souls together, not your words."

The two of them stared down each other with a type of rivalry in there glares, but Ganon cut the moment short. "We will entrust her with your care again, Shadow. But only because you were able to retrieve her once again. Don't let her escape under your watch again… or I'll let Shard have his way with her."

Shard smiled, "And what.. Do you mean by that? Oh, Dark lord?" he humorously said, knowing Ganon didn't mean it like that but still rubbing it in Shadow Link's face.

"I haven't been called Shadow Link in decades. Just prefer to me as Dark Link." he said this harshly, then picked Zelda up over his shoulder and began to walk away. He stopped a moment in mid-stride and spoke back to Shard. "Oh, and she won't escape again. She may in fact be entitled to you, but I will get her first." his last threat made Shard twitch a bit. He let out a laugh and disappeared into the shadowy mist of dark power beneath his feet.

"I don't like that!" Shard said, whining as he threw his hands up and faced Ganon again, "Why let him have her!? She's mine!"

"You two fools are forgetting her importance to my revival. I care not who takes her, I just want her power." the crystal ball began to grow more metallic in color, as Ganon's spirit seemed to be leaving for a moment to rest.

"W-wait! Your not really just gonna let him take her like that are you!? She's mine! Mine, mine, mine! I'm going to steal her from him and I hope you don't mind!" he said angrily, worrying that Dark Link might actually do something before he does to her. He stomped out of the room while Ganon let out a frustrated sigh. He was tried of hearing the two fight over her, he secretly hoped they kill each other after the ceremony and that he could just kill off Zelda and be done with it all.

As Zelda awoke, she slowly opened her eyes, but there was no light. She thought maybe her eyes were still closed, but blinked and knew they weren't. She slowly moved herself up, feeling underneath her a cushion of some kind and started to feel around in the dark. She felt no chains on her, but in every direction she crawled to since you really couldn't stand in this room, there was a wall with no windows, doors, nothing. She tried to find out where her air was coming from but realized she might not have much left. She banged on the soft matted ground, grunting. No way out.

"Better than a prison though, right?" a voice said from the shadows. She recognized it immediately and held her ground, looking around but finding it useless so she tried to hear more than see.

"It's still a prison, just wider bars." she spoke back, though you could hear how much strength she tried showing through her voice. It wasn't fooling him though..

"You still try to act so tough in the face of danger, don't you? Knowing there's no hope in it what so ever. However, prey was never fun unless it struggled to survive."

"I am no prey!"

"Then what are you, Princess? All your life your tucked away in your little castle, kept far from predator's eyes so that you may have a chance to live life. Isn't that more of prison though? To be trapped in one spot your entire life for a people that barely know you?"

"Shut up, it's my destiny. That doesn't mean I'm-!"

"Your right, it's your destiny to be prey, as it is mine to be a predator." he slowly made his way across the bed like terrain to her, he grabbed her from behind and as she struggled he laughed. "See? Your just to weak to get along on your own. That's why you need a hero."

"Let me go!" she kicked and even bit him, he released her and held his hand that she had bit, crying out in pain.

"…Hehahaha… not again.. I'll never let you go again… not to Shard, not to Ganon,… and especially not to him."


	6. Monkey dance!, Sword that Points Skyward

Ch. 6

The Sword Pointed Skyward

By: Cutegirlmayra (ugh, why is it that in both my stories the girls are prisoners of some Dark guy of the guy they like? It's becoming so awkward now x)

Zelda moved quickly away from his, his eyes glowed red again like they did when he shot the arrow at her. She was pinning herself against the wall, but no matter how she looked at it, she really was just prey.

"You once said that you have all the memories of Link, right?" she had to ask questions, had to keep delaying and stalling him from what seemed like the inevitable. Dark Link looked up at her, then looked away with a scowl and wagged his bitten hand a bit.

"Yes, that is true. Why?" he looked back to her with uninterested curiosity.

"And your… your all of Link's bad qualities amplified by darkness… correct?"

"What are you leading into, Princess?" his patience was thinning, she couldn't stall him for long now…

"…. Did Link… love me… before?" he knew what she was talking about, she knew how he would take it. But Dark Link took the bait and didn't move, she had postponed the beast's raging appetite.

"….You really want to know..?" he looked back at her, his eyes faded from anger and there red glow. He was much more reserved now, and chuckled lightly. "Yes, in the alternative 7 years ago… he cared very much about your safety." he scooted up and more toward her. "However, it was a very innocent and… not so, lovey dovey." he said the last words in exaggeration, sticking his tongue out to slur the words. "Yuck. Petty love if you ask me."

"…Well, if he had such kind feelings for me.. Then why is it you don't hate me? Being his shadow and all…" Zelda moved to the side a little, not liking how close he was getting. Being cautious and stalling him with talk was all she was focused on at the moment, but she was interested in how Link viewed her. So, though she tried not to get to sucked into her own rouse, she listened silently.

"Heh, haven't you ever heard of dark love?" he was looking back at her again, and she realized she had messed up. His attention went back to his earlier thoughts…

"We-well, if Link cares so much about me.. Wouldn't you do anything to crush that?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAAHAHAHAAHA !" Dark Link broke out into hysterical laughter that made Zelda shudder. His laugh could even scare a witch. "Hoho..haha.. You think I'm that stupid!? Link would never stop loving you! That's why I had to trick him with a dummy! Yep, she should be killing him with her dark love right about now…" he leaned back, away from Zelda and on the wall to the right, kicking his leg up over the other one. He put one hand behind his head to cradle it, and the other one he looked at in smug victory.

"Wh…what do you mean, Dummy?" Zelda lost her strong voice, it was now replaced with worry and sheer horror of what he could mean by his last sentence…

"Why, a fake you of course. A little fairy with a jealousy problem. Not to worry though, she was dunked in the same dark energy that created your one and only." he pointed to himself. "And because of that- no more loyalty." he kissed his fingers and looked up dramatically. "The perfect plan, no?"

"You… what have you done to Navi!?" Zelda blurted out, her furry couldn't be contained any longer. She moved over to him and tried to hit him, he stopped her though, looking at her with shock and a bit of fear. "You can't just mess with people's emotions like that! It's wrong! It's to cruel!"

Once he regained himself, he pulled the wrist he had grabbed to block Zelda's attempt to hurt him toward himself. "That's life, Babe." he smiled. "And no matter how cruel it gets, you still have to live through it… trust me.. I know.." he twisted her arm, making her spin over so she wouldn't dislocate it and tossed her aside.

"How would you know how it feels?! You don't feel at all!" she began to cry, she couldn't hold back her feelings anymore. She felt so bad for Navi, for Link who was being fooled by his pure love for her, and most importantly, herself for not seeing this coming.

"Don't know how it feels? Don't know how it FEELS!?" his eyes grew red again and he jumped on top of her, grabbing her arms and thrusting them down so she couldn't fight him. "Being the shadow of a man who you could never win against!? Knowing that your life is only to make others suffer while one man excels?! You think I don't know pain and suffering!? My life IS PAIN AND SUFFERING. Knowing you can't live your life like a normal human being, but being subjected to a Demon King and being compared to saintly hero. No, Zelda, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO LIVE IN THE SHADOW OF THE HERO OF TIME! TO BE NOTHING MORE THAN SHADE UNDER HIS FEET! You think your life is cruel, don't make me laugh!" Dark Link threw her hands away from him after his out burst. In his rage he moved quickly off her, still blowing steam it seemed he hit the wall with a loud, "HYEAH!". it warped like a rain drop hitting a pound, with rings that grew and grew. That's when Zelda, in her fearful and sorrowful crying, knew she was being held in the dark world. The domain of shadows…

Link hopped on Epona, his strength renewed he felt like running himself. He knew that all he had to do now was find Zelda, after what Navi had said, she must of been taken to the Dark Castle. "Looks like were back to the beginning." Navi teased, flying up beside him. He nodded, he had lost one friend, and gained her back, but now he lost another again. He wasn't about to let that happen again.

"Can you remember the way, Navi? To the castle?" he asked. "I'd rather not have to climb that vine cliff wall again…"

Epona moved restlessly, apparently she wanted to run right now and wasn't about to wait. "I think I remember how Dark you got in… he used some underground tunnel thing.. Follow me!" Navi dashed off toward a direction. With a quick spinning of Epona, Link, "Hyah!" and kicked her sides to get her running in the same direction. However, unbeknownst to our heroes, a group of monkey's with creepy faces slowly watched them with never blinking stares.

As Link was enjoying his ride, all of a sudden a vine stuck out of the ground, Navi called out, "Watch out!" to late and he and Epona was tripped and came smashing to the ground. Thankfully, he had leaped off Epona before the crash, and had been tumbling on the ground to a halt, at least he didn't break a leg under Epona's weight. He looked up and swiftly moved to his feet, Epona's head jerked up, her ears searching the area as she grumpily got up with a grunt.

"Whoa, girl." Link comforted her. "Navi, is she hurt?" Navi circled Epona, when Epona got up, she cradled her right side, keeping her leg up and off the ground.

"Seems like she might of hurt her right leg. Best not to ride her." Navi flew back to Link's side. Link took off his hat and wiped his head, this was gonna be a long, damp, and humid day. Not to mention the heat was unbearable, he had slept in frigid cold only to wake up to this kind of reward for hanging in there.

A monkey looked down form his vine, his brothers and sisters poked there heads out too. "StRaNgE ThEsE TrAvElErS aRe." he spoke in weird ups and downs, making his voice sound musically creepy. Link looked up, a hord has shown itself before them in the jungle tree's canopies. Hiding behind the trunks or large leafs of the trees, they looked with half faces to Link and his companions. "MiGhT YoU bE LoOkInG FoR SoMeThInG?"

"Yes, a dear friend." Link responded.

"Link! What are you doing!? Don't talk to them, there scare me.." Navi said, flying up close to his face to speak privately with him.

"Navi, you forget I've seen worse then this on my first try searching for you." Link whispered, reminding her of his old adventures.

"I know but.. But.." she shook in fear.

"LiTtLe FaIrY wAsN't So LiTtLe, LiTtLe WhIlE aGo WaS bIg LaDy WiTh PrEtTy VoIcE." one elderly monkey said, he almost sounded Jamaican mixed with a native tribal chief.

"Wait.. You know what happened to Navi?" asked Link, gesturing to Navi. Navi yipped in fright and flew behind Link, sticking herself out just slightly to see.

"YeS, wE sEe MaN wItH fAcE lIkE yOu TaKe LiTtLe FaIrY." the monkey began to walk in a wobbly way across a branch near him. He wiggled his head side to side, and looked like he was dancing.

"Could you show us where he entered the Castle from?" asked Link, trying to sound polite and kind.

"WhY…yEs…We CoUlD ShOw MaN. iF MaN dAnCe LiKe UwAh'S." the monkey spoke back. When he mentioned his species, they all chanted rhythmically, "Uwah, Uwah, Uw-Uw Uwah!"

"Very well.. I suppose I could give it a go." Link set his sword and Shield down, Navi saw the error in this and deicide to stay close to it, just incase these monkey's wanted to steal there stuff.

"Good luck, Link! I'll watch everything so don't worry!" Navi said, doing a side swing as she flew. It looked liked she was waving him her okay.

Link nodded to her and looked to the monkey. "Alright, what first?"

"UwAh! Uwah ha!" the monkey moved his head forward, then back, then side to side. Link mimicked. "No! MaN mUsT cHaNt SiNgInG uWaH's WoRdS tOo!" the monkey's did a monkey sound and jumped up and down, mimicking there leader. The monkey's all looked alike, except the leader had a tail that was longer and had three large hair spikes to the side. He was a cream white with brownish red markings on his tail, belly, face, hands and legs. The marking on his face looked like a tiger with a raccoon's mask on. Link had no choice, he mimicked again with the same tune and words the monkey spoke. "YeS. nOw, MoRe!" the leader threw his arms up. "U-Uwrah sing U-Uwah! Sing!" the monkey's copied perfectly. He lifted his left foot twice and then skipped a jump to his right foot and stomped on it twice. "NoW mAn Go!"

Link thought this was silly, but he needed there knowledge. He did what he was told, "U-Uwrah sing, U-Uwah! Sing!" Navi giggled silently, trying to not have Link hear her. But Link's Hyrulian ears picked up her laughter and he had an awkward tear drop fall from the side of his face.

"U-Urah! The tunnel behind the sun! U-wah ha! The path with red wings! U-rahhaha! Uwah!" the monkey flipped in the air, then rolled back and forth along the branch, then did something that made Link gulp. He wrapped his tail around the branch, and hang upside down, banging his chest. "Cave that no man see! U-uwah! Sing!" "U-uwah sing!" the monkey's mimed him. The chief folded his arms and closed his creepy, Chester cat smile. "HmM….mAn No Do? MaN nO fInD cAsTlE tUnNeL." the monkey glared cunningly down at Link.

Link stuck out his chest and took a deep breath, "Man will do." he stated. He climbed a tree, as he did so, monkey's swung off it, or dashed away from him. But they all watched as he balanced himself on a branch, and tried not to look down. "Whooah…" he tried to regain his form.

"Link! Be carefull!" Navi called. The monkey's copied, "Be-Be Careful!"

"No FaLl, Man. FaLl, AnD uWaH's LaUgH aNd LeAvE." the monkey leader spoke. He grabbed a feather from a nest and handed it to another monkey. The monkey carefully made his way to Link, silently and stealthily. Shaking his head back and forth with his creepy smile.

"..The mask salesmen's face was worst then yours… I can handle this." Link spoke out loud, trying to calm himself and not lose his cool. He did the gestures, raising his hands up. U-Urah! The tunnel behind the sun! U-wah ha!" the monkey made it's way carefully over the tree's multiple branches, holding the feather he slowly placed it in his hand and looked over the branch, looking scarily at Link. Look was focused so much on words and the moves, he didn't notice anything but the branch. "The path with red wings! U-rahhaha! Uwah!" the monkey's cheered, he flipped and landed a little wobbly. The monkey's watched as he flailed his arms in the air, trying to keep his balance. He retained it, and sighed in relief. Navi was sitting on Epona's rump and put her two top wings over her eyes, she lifted one and heaved a sigh of relief to relax herself.

"That fool's gonna get himself killed…" Navi muttered to herself, being awfully worried.

Epona neighed, as if cheering, but she was momentarily distracted by some yumming looking greenery.

Link rolled back and forth, expertly. He had done that on the ground so much he was a pro at summersaults. He got ready for the last move though, the monkey's stopped cheering and all when silent to see his next move. "MaN nO tAiL! mAn No TaIl! MaN nO wInnnn~ Ha Ha!" "HaHa!" the monkey's repeated.

Link sat on the branch now, hooked his legs together and spun himself upside down. The monkey's gasped and hollered in surprise. Link banged on his chest, "Cave no man see! U-uwah! Sing!" the monkey's cheered in Link's accomplishment and Link felt pretty good too. "Whoo!" he shouted out in joy, looking down and letting his arms fall. But the monkey with the feather tickled it under his legs. Link was shocked but couldn't help laughing, then he lost his grip on the tree branch with his locked legs and fell. The monkey's laughed and pointed as Link crashed into other branches and was flung to the ground.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" Navi zoomed up toward Link and then to the monkey chief.

"Ha Ha! MaN dId FaLl! UwAh'S dId LaUgH! mAn LoSe!" the monkey's repeated there chief's words, "Man, lose!" the monkey's started to swing away.

"HEY! Get back here! Cheaters! Jerks! Ohh… your moves were elementary anyway! U-U-you stink!" Navi angrily yelled at them.

"Navi, Navi, it's okay." Link said, getting up and scratching his head. "itai.."(ow in Japanese XD)

"But Link! It's not okay! You won! I saw you! You were great.." Navi started to get depressed.

Link patted Navi on the head and smiled, "They did acknowledge my victory. Even before I won."

"huh?" Navi sounded dumbfounded. "What do you mean? there jerks!"

"No, Navi." Link cutely said, bringing her close to him and nuzzling her fondly. "They gave me the riddle. The tunnel behind the sun, so there's a tunnel somewhere behind the mountain." he pointed behind them. "then they said, path with no wings. I'm not sure what that means, but we're sure to find out if we head to that tunnel around the mountain." he showed the that the sun was in front of them, and the mountain's back side didn't get it's rays. "See Navi? We're gonna be just fine."

"…well.. That was still mean what they did.." Navi said, pouting a bit. If she could fold her wings she would of to show how upset she still was.

"Let it go, Navi." Link chuckled and called to Epona. They all walked toward the mountain side.. Where Link hoped to see Zelda soon.

(Oh my gosh, the monkeys! The uwah's were so fun to do! But the chief's words were hard to type XP whatever. This was fun! But Dark Link's outburst scared me..0-0; how about you? Poor Zelda…)


	7. Light and Darkness, Waker of the Wind

Ch. 7

The One Who Wakes The Wind

By: Cutegirlmayra (it's getting' real fun to make up these title names C: oh right, the stories pretty good fun too /x/)

Link rode on Epona behind the mountain and searched with Navi for a hidden tunnel. Navi knew some locations from hazy memory, but it was still difficult for her to pinpoint an exact location through her memory. "Oh… I'm sorry Link… I think it's hopeless now." she dropped down onto a tree's branch. The tree branch cracked downward, and she quickly flew off, waving her wings around in surprise. "WOA-WOA-WOAH!" a tiny ding of sounds were heard, and an entrance was revealed by a small slide of the rocky exterior of the mountain's side.

"Ah-a!" Link exclaimed and examined the opening. "Great going, Navi! You found some kind of switch!" he began to enter, but Epona neighed in protest and pulled on his hat, making him lunge back and out of the tunnel's cave. He held his hat and looked at Epona in shock, then smiled knowingly and stroked her mane. "There, there girl. I'll be fine. Me and Navi will be back with the Princess in no time. No need to worry yourself. Go graze for the time being." he gestured to some grass, but Epona let a low grumble out and Link knew that wasn't gonna satisfy her. "Alright, Alright. Why not train and jump over some more fallen logs? You seemed to enjoy the exercise after so many years of not being able too… well again." he knew Epona didn't remember the alternative 7 years, but he scratched his head and wondered if a horse would even understand that logic. Epona looked to the logs, then back at Link, she stomped the ground and lifted her voice up high to make birds fly off in the distance. Her goodbye for now, as Link saw it.

She then looked to Navi, "She says, "be safe, my comrade. I will do as you wish, but I expect my rider's safe return. No exceptions." Navi translated.

"Navi! You could understand Epona this whole time!?" Link said in surprise, looking at Epona and then Navi again.

"Well duh!"

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been talking to Epona this whole time!" Link looked really bumped about missing so many opportunities to communicate with his beloved and noble steed. But chats with Epona would have to wait until after Zelda was safe.

"You never asked..?" Navi replied, moving her front two wings up like a human shrug of the shoulders. Link pouted for a moment and then just shook his head to let it go. He saw Epona dash off, not really being patience enough to stand around and watch Link spazz over Navi's fairy power. She jumped over logs, and galloped mightily away with amazing speed and agility. "That horse never grows old, does she?" Navi said, watching the magnificent creature disappear into the shrubbery of the rain forest.

"Nope." Link stated plainly, then began to move through the tunnel. After a few steps or so, it became pitched black. "Navi?" Navi speed up and lit only little parts of the tunnel, like a small candle she was able to fly low enough so Link could see where he was treading.

After weaving in and out for Link to see where he was walking, Navi heard a strange noise of some kind. "L-L-L-Link? Do you hear something?"

"No… why?" he listened hard, trying to hear whatever it was that Navi picked up on.

"I..I think there's two split tunnel's in here Link… which one do we travel down?" Navi zoomed ahead, leaving Link in the dark for a moment as she looked to see two different exits. She flew back and spoke with Link concerning the matter. "Well? What'da ya think?"

"Hmmm…well-" before Link could say anything he heard another noise again. "Wait.. Is that.. Singing?"

"What..? The buzzing?" Navi flew behind Link, scared.

"Yeah…" Link started humming the same tune they were. "Is that the noise you heard?"

"Regrettably, no…" Navi said nervously.

"Hang on… the Uwah's song said something about wings, right? Was it no wings.."

"No, no! It was-" Navi zoomed up to Link's side, "the Path with red wings! U-rahhaha!" she imitated the monkey's dance by moving up and down in a bounce kinda fashion. To one side and then the next, not to big either so it was comical. She made her voice drop low so that she could sort of abridge the monkey's voices.

Link broke out in laughter, "Navi, your so cute." he said, giving a kink complement. She giggled, then Link snapped out of his cheerful laughter and looked at her worried.

"Hehe, what..? Oh.." she looked in his eyes, it would've been cruel if Link had spoken it. "Don't worry, Link. I won't see you in that light ever again. Not now, not ever." she stated sorrowfully, and zoomed ahead of him.

"Navi…" he reached out for her.

"No, no. Don't start." Navi said, turning around to face him, "I know where you belong now. It's quite clear, then again it always had been. I had wished for something I knew was never possible. But, hey. What girl hasn't right?" if she could of she would of smiled kindly to show him everything was fine now.

Link smiled, but very kindly bowed. "I am honored to have had your favor, Navi."

Navi giggled, jiggling back and forth in the air. "Oh Link, you goof ball! With that kind of attitude, you'll make this break up thing a lot tougher than it needs to be." they both laughed, two old friends again, nothing more and Navi was just fine with that now. "But I still don't approve of Zelda." she stated and fluttered along.

"What?" Link moved up from his formal bow. "And how come?"

"She's way out of your ledge! You'd be better off with Malon or something." she flew around him, but keep her distance, as if circling him playfully.

"The Rancher's daughter?" Link spun himself around to look behind him, then followed Navi's trail of whitish blue in the tunnel's darkness.

"Yeah, she's a hard worker, a sweet girl, enjoys singing. Why not?" She didn't realize it, but something was stalking her.

"Oh really?" Link put his hands on his hips, he knew what she was playing. She just wanted him with anyone else but the princess. "Still slightly jealous are we?"

Navi failed in mid-air for a moment. "N-N-No! I'm just being L-Logical!" she flew up to his face, almost angrily, "You and her don't match! She's going to have to marry royalty anyway, right? Save her from this prince now, but she'll still have a waiting list of other young bachelors readying to cleave to her every command for her hand in hopeful marriage." the buzzing moved in closer to there location.

Link looked at her crossly, "Has any of these, 'suitors' ever saved her life before?" Navi grew silent, batting her wings and turning to the ground, then back at Link.

"You've literally saved her life, but what a girl really wants is for a man to save her from her loneliness. So, in other words, figuratively save her. Which those guys can." Navi snottily puff out at the end, flying over Link's head to look superior and then spinning around him again. The buzzing intensified as Link got more and more annoyed with Navi's words.

"And what makes you the spokes person for all of women?! To say that I can't woe a princess cause I can't flirt like a prince could? Ever heard of 'knight in shining armor'?!" He let out, he was suddenly frozen though, looking off and away from Navi.

"Pfft, yeah, I've heard of him. But your more of the 'Knight in bright white tights'…"

"N-Navi…"

"Oh, don't start. That's the first out burst I've actually seen from you after you've learned to talk though, Link. It's quite scary actually."

"N-a-v-I!"

"What? What's wrong?" Navi turned around, she gasped. A billion, or a trillion, or a googolplex number of bright tiny, like a lazor pointer, fire flies had bunched up together to make a terrifying looking creature. It had a huge mouth with two sharp teeth, a huge and flat head, it groaned a buzzy noise that Link and Navi had heard once before.

"Is that the noise you heard…?" Link questioned, holding his hand out for Navi to rest on it and be safe.

"… sadly again… no…" she fluttered softly down onto his hand. "It doesn't seem hostile… though it's appearance says other wise."

"It's just a bunch of fire flies right? Maybe it's a defense mechanism." Link took out his ocarina and played back the tune the bunched up fire flies bore out from the false monster. Once Link did so, the fire flies lit up in blinking lights, then morphed away from each other and dashed away. They dimmed there lights, until morphing back into hylian characters. It spelled out: Who are you?

Link responded, looking at Navi for a moment to show how strange but impressed he was at how quickly they recognized what language they were speaking. More so how to write it out too, "I'm Link, the hero of time. I've come to rescue my people's Princess, Zelda. She has been kidnapped by your Prince, Shard." at the mention of the prince's name, the bugs shook violently as the character symbols became fuzzy. The buzzing intensified and they dove out of formation. They regrouped into a figure of a man, and to the side of him a question mark. "I'm afraid I haven't seen him in person yet." Link admitted. The bugs flew out of figure and into another one, similar to Link's design, but with a dim glow.

"That's got to be Dark Link!" Navi shouted out, her echo made the bugs shake again in unison as they broke the picture again. "Opps, sorry."

"Yes, apparently there's another me running around as well. Do you know the way to the Castle from here?" Link asked, trying to comfort them by holding out his hands to them. He figured the shaking was there way of showing fear, and he didn't want them to be afraid. The insects flew around his hands, then shifted into a hand shaking his. The bugs reformed into hylian symbols again that spelled out: Will you beat him? The dark one and the corrupted Prince? If so, we will aid you to escape this. But beware the leviathan.

"The Leviathan?" Link looked to Navi, questioningly. "Like a big snake?"

"I think it's like a mythical giant snake." Navi said, trying to pinpoint a bug to read there minds, sadly, she couldn't even see any of there eyes to even try.

"Well, thank you. Sorry to disturb you and give you a shock. I understand now why you formed into that terrifying creature, you thought I was Dark Link." the swarm of fire flies shifted into a cuter version of the monster, and it nodded like a big puppy dog, wagging it's double axed tail. "Haha, I see. Then, where is the path to take?"

The fire flies burst from there figure like a fire work, and were right in front of one of the entrances. Link swore there explosion looked like spread out wings, "Navi! That's it! Path with red wings!" Navi looked and hoorayed. The two traveled out of the tunnel, saying goodbye to the little fire flies as they made there way to the next challenge. Something still lurked in the shadows, and it's eyes glowed a bright mist of grey before fading into black. It slithered on, it's tongue reached out and in for something. When it finally found it, a figure appeared in the tunnel.

"WHAT? He's coming!?" the voice screamed out in frustration. "I have yet to find where that perverted shadow ran off to with the princess. Stall him, kill him, whatever it takes till the ceremony is completed! Then he's Ganon's problem!" the figure disappeared in the mist, and the creature hissed a evil laugh.

"This tunnel goes on forever!" Navi said, frustrated at the slow pace they were going.

"Sorry, Navi. But we have to trust in the fire flies." Stated Link.

"No…Don't!'

Link turned around, Navi followed his gaze as she zoomed under and around him to see what it was that made him momentarily lose focus on there conversation. "What?" asked Navi. "Hear any snakes?"

"No… it sounded like… Zelda… crying out in fear.." he looked genuinely concerned.

"Link… your already hearing her voice in your head? Geez, you really are love struck. I mean I knew you were and all but… hearing her voice in your head? Come on, Link." Navi was annoyed to learn it was something to do with Zelda. She slowly moved back to her position in the front and near the ground. "Out of friendly curiosity, did my voice ever appear in your head?"

Link turned to her with a look that made her not say anything in shame for a moment, but he hesitantly responded, "Your, 'Hey! Listen!'s are hard to sleep too."

"HEY!"

"Listen." he teased.

"….. jerk…" she kept moving, even without him.

"It's only for your good, Navi." He joked, as he raced to catch up to his only light source. However, he did look back a lot, he knew something was wrong, but he didn't know exactly what. He sent a desperate prayer to the goddess that she was alright and unharmed. He suddenly remembered the chains on her hands and ankles and raced forward, making Navi freak out and try to keep up with his new speed.

Zelda kicked Dark Link away from her and ran to another side, "Get away from me!"

"Look at you… Little fighter.." Dark Link said in annoyance with a slight bit of pleasure out of it all as he held his hand to his eye. "Your aim is impeccable."

"Dark Link, please!"

"What's so wrong with trying to feel what love feels like for once?"

"Because this isn't love!"

She pounded on the walls, the ripples began but she couldn't move her hand through the tick, gooey like layer of the dark world's wall. "HAHAHA! Sorry, little princess. But only a shadow can move freely through these walls." Dark Link joked. "Listen, wouldn't you rather kiss a shadow of the man you love, than a evil prince who wishes nothing more to use you for gain of your lands?" he laid himself out, but keep his hands behind him to still be sitting up a bit. He turned to look at her, completely clam and reserved, "Your attempts are cute, but I've learned my lesson about letting you get the better of me. Now your at my will and you still think there's hope?"

"Stop it!" she crawled back to another wall, bashing it again with both her arms this time.

"…" Shadow watched her, unamused but sort of intrigued. "You know.. I don't think Link's ever seen you so desperate before.. Even in the alternative 7 years you were rather bold and cunning. What happen to that young lady..?" he laid down, but never took his eyes off of Zelda. He pouted when he noticed he was being ignored, "Is that really any way to treat your host? Not listening to him as if he was background music?"

"Your voice could never be considered pleasant music." Zelda shot back, hitting the ceiling, trying to see if enough ripples could converge to give her, but a second or so, of a chance at freedom.

Dark Link glared, a tight and grim scowl on his face. He dashed up and grabbed her, she screamed and he flung her down. Getting on top of her he pushed her arms down and frowned like a kid who wanted attention and didn't get it. "That was rude." he stated, but in a childish way. He smiled and bent down close to her, though she struggled and zipped her head back and forth, he was still able to push against her cheek with his own to her still. "You really think your gonna find a way out of here? Your nothing more than bait to lure him here. And during that little pilgrimage I get to enjoy waiting with you. Now, why can't we still have fun while we wait, hmm?" he kissed her cheek and she spit in his face.

"WE?" she let out in a very aggressive and angry tone.

Dark Link passively, though his constant blinking made him look like he was holding back his furry, wiped the spit off his face. "So improper for a Princess, don't you think?" he glared as his eyes glowed red again. Zelda gulped, but wasn't going to give up easily. "I think I ought to show you whose running the place now, ZELDA." but before the really scary things could befall the young Princess of Hyrule, a blast of pure dark energy came flying through the side of the wall. Dark Link was flung to the wall and then oozed out of the room. "W-What's happening!?"

"Really, Shadow Link. Is that how you treat royalty in your country?"

Zelda turned around in a quick fling as her hair followed her in a sweeping motion. The the side of her, a figured slugged out of the sleek ooze of the dark world's wall. The smiling figure was then released from the oozes bind as it descended off of him to reveal Prince Shard. "My lady, are you quite alright? I hope that insolent creature of lust didn't harm you." he outstretched a seemingly kind hand to her. She knew he was her only way out and she quickly accepted it, though awe filled her at his perfect timing.

"RELEASE HER."

"And here he goes, throwing his tantrum as always. You should of seen him when you escaped, oh good Goddess! What a fit, were never having kids." he teased as Dark Link came out of the wall like a bullet. Landing powerfully down, his appearance had changed. he now glowed with the dark mist around him, his eyes completely red, just a hollow socket now. His face was black along with the darker shade in his tunic, and his voice was more demonic sounding now too, but kept his sly voice mixed in with it. "If you don't, I'll personally kill you."

"Now, now. What would Ganon say?" Shard pulled Zelda behind him, smiling and gesturing almost elegantly to Dark Link. That name again… Zelda had heard it before, but she wasn't sure where. Wait! That's the man from the desert! The one she had to seal away, according to a young Link, because he would plunge all of hyrule into chaos!

"Do you really think I give a Moblin's bubbly gas about what Ganon thinks should become of Zelda?" Dark Link formed a dark ball within his hands, it morphed into spikes and then shifted back into a ball.

"Please, don't tell me your really gonna try and fight me? The one who allowed you to be recreated after all this time." Shard moved back, no since of real power emitted from him. Zelda didn't understand why he said, recreated, when this was the first time she'd seen him. And why wasn't Shard threatening Dark Link back with his own power? Could it be… Zelda's mouth gaped in sudden realization of the harsh truth. Shard was only a pawn, he didn't have an ounce of dark power in him, he only had the means to control or manipulate it.

"Do you really think that matters now? Do you really?" he slowly approached the retreating bundle of humans. Shard had a single sweat drop on his head, but he didn't let his nervousness show through to much. "You are a fool, Shard. If you really think I or Ganon will keep any of our promises or loyalty to you!" he fired his spiked ball of dark energy, it burst into a bomb as it ticked with red for a few moments before blasting the two. The room had grown from a small and cramped place to a now full scale battle field. A perfect zone for Dark Link to crush Shard if he really was useless.

"Don't say that now, Shady." Shard simply moved his hand slowly across, and the blast was negated to the other side of him. Zelda hid behind him, remaining silent. Flinching, she peeked over Shard's shoulder to see how enraged Dark Link was. "Just because you're a little mad that I ruined your date…with my fiancée."

"She'll never be yours!"

Zelda saw Shard move his hand again, when he did, the ripples parted into a strange wave length, revealing light in the darkened world. She quickly planned her next move. With Dark Link drawing out his dark copy of the Master Sword, and Shard countering with his own sword, the two raged in battle. Though it seemed Shard didn't put up much of a fight, he was smiling in his stress as if enjoying it. While Dark Link was ready to murder. She saw the fake master sword swipe the wall, it verged into a wave of a gelatin like ripple as she dashed through the single spike of light that protruded from the slices core. The two momentarily stopped to see her dash for her freedom. But the moment she stepped out into the light, a dark entity peered down at her. His robes were long and draped over him, scars were upon his face, along with an X over his head where it appeared a sword had stabbed through him. He moved back his cape, which had been cloaked over his arms, and with his right hand, smacked Zelda across the face. She was flung to the other side, and remained unconscious.

The figure moved his arm back inside his cape and spun around to confront the two once bickering men as they looked to him with reserved faces.

"I thought I told you two to stop this nonsense over this pathetic girl!?"


	8. You Smell that?, Princess of Twilight

Ch. 8

The Princess of Twilight

By: Cutegirlmayra (So... it's been awhile. sorry for the delay, things happened and are happening as well... hope you enjoy this story though. if your reading this far, then you must be right? Shout outs to all who think I'm torturing Zelda.. cause in all honesty..

I haven't even started yet.)

Ganon picked up the completely knocked out Princess and slung her over his shoulder. He turned back to the two men, "Come. The ceremony will begin now."

"Now?" the two men both spoke in unsion, as if they were almost dreading the thought.

"But, Ganon-" Dark Link began, shifting back to his almost humanly appearance. He was cut off by Ganon's large and alongigated sword that swiped at him and stopped right at his nose.

"Really, Shadow. I'm beginning to wonder where your loyalities lie. Has this wrench revived the feelings of the true hero in you? In such a case, I would have no need of you, And you know what happens next." Ganon ticked his sword to the side, making Dark Link flinch slightly. He looked at the limp body of Zelda and then down. His eyes were hidden by his black hair over his face, as he lifted his hand to his heart in a fist, and knelt to Ganon's feet.

"Now, why would I betray myself by letting my other's feelings control me? I serve he who owns my soul. Which would be you, Lord Ganondorf."

Ganon huffed a light laugh, and then walked out of the shadow realm and back into the lighted area. The whole field shifted as the dark vortex behind Shard and Dark Link disappeared as they entered it too. Shard folding his arms as Dark Link got up and walked a head of him, both watching intensily at the scene playing out before them. The lightened area shifted as well, the walls became that of some kind of bubble as the outside world was then shown. They had entered the Crystal that Ganon had used to communicate with Shard and Dark Link before. "The girl will not be limp for long, Chain her to the pillars of Deceit, Greed, Anger, and Envy." Ganon commanded, pointing to each pillar with different markings on it. He placed Zelda down in the circled center of the ruin, and she gently rolled to her back. The two men looked at eachother, a moment of unwillingness, however they looked away and with expressionless faces they chained each one of Zelda's limps up to one of the four pillars. "How long have I awaited this moment?" Ganon begun to speak. "At long last, liberty!" Both Dark Link and Shard listened, but there faces held no glory in this act. They knew that, unbenounce to Zelda, she had a sacred power within her, passed down from the royal blood line of Hyrule from generation to generation. She was literally the life source of the land, a cycle of power was equally disturbuted from her and the land itself in perfect balance. As Ganon began the ceremony, Zelda's body was lifted into the air, a beautiful and intricite strings of bright and seemingly tangable mist came gracefully down into the center circle of the ceremony ruin. Suddenly, the cycle was right before the men's eyes, as they saw the earth suddenly give off that same pattern of strings that whipped back and forth as they flew into Zelda's body, and her power flew down to it. "Behold, the ancient bond of Hyrule. A legend of pure and untoucable power that has never been messed with for billions of years." He slowly swiped his hand through the strings, they flew off into mist at the direction he had moved his hand through them, but then rejoined into thier elegant dances. "Life Force. With this very force, all of Hyrule and the power of Gods will be at my finger tips. I will be able to grant myself life once more!" He opened his arms out wide, the strings shook and formed into gaggid lines that suddenly began to bend toward him. "Come to me, anicent power of this blessed land. Come, and bring me my to my glory!" Zelda whinced and let out small whimpers of pain, tossing her head side to side as the bubble like mirror showed the castle growing dark and crumbling. The land was feeling the power loosen as well, and with Zelda being there life source, began to feel the illness of the beginnings of death. The plants surround the castle begun to wither away, it's once jungle like surrounds slowly dimmed into a brown and dieing world. The lines looked so close to touch, until Ganon's very eyes glew with there shine. But before coming into contact with him, Ganon thrusted his unsheathed sword into Shard.

"GACK!"

The prince of this accused land looked weakly and shakeningly up at Ganon. "W-Wha.." his eyes shook with horror, his mouth gaped open and closed as blood gushed from his being.

"I must have a physical body of flesh and bones inorder to absorb this power. It's not called, 'Life' force for nothing." Ganon withdrew his sword and slashed at Shard again, making him fall to the ground in a bloody mess. Shadow watched in surpise, but did nothing to stop Ganon. He simply moved himself away from the scene and contuined to be a specator of the wicked doings happening before him. As the last breath was about to escape Shard's lips for good, Ganon lifted his body up with one arm, and the lights swirled into him, having been broken as Shard was now in the center of the line of cycle. Ganon laughed, as he took his sword and pierced his chest open, a dark grim shadow mist of a ball was withdraw from it, and he lunged it into Shard's body. Shard's body morphed and split into another creature. As it wiped the blood from it's sheded body it was another Ganon. "I would of told you of this, Shard. But how could I ruin the fun of seeing your petrified face from all those times you thought you were so high above me? Now you see, you can never control the Dark Lord Ganondorf!"

Link walked aimlessly through the long tunnels, as he and Navi had entered into some, underground mosh where a swamp dwelt with a horrible stench. Link made a face at the water's edge, the cliff was about as high as his knees would go, but that doesn't mean he still couldn't smell the foul body of water. "Ugh! What is this place? Ganon's private bathroom!?" Navi gagged at the pollution all around her. "What was the next clue?" she asked in desperation.

"Tunnel that no man...eh.. see..." Link was coughing out his words, plugging his nose tighter. "Navi, your no man. Can you maybe..?"

"Yes, Link. I'm no man, very oberverent of you." Navi scarastically spit out, she fluttered around the walls of earth, but saw nothing. She flew back to Link's shoulder, "Nope. Not even a crack to blast a bomb through." She flapped her wings delicately, then looked up at Link. "Hey... you okay? You look a little distant. Is this place getting to you? Need some air?" she hopped over a little to his cheek. "You know, tree's aren't the only things with fresh air..." She fluttered softly over his face. He looked at her with a face like, 'WHAT?!' and fanned her away.

"It's not that!" he spat out, not liking how flirty Navi had become. "Hey, I know it's no use. That's why I figure I got nothing to lose if I never gained anything in the first place." Navi settled back down on his shoulder. He looked at her, as if scolding her with eyes and then just shook his head. "It's just.. I keep feeling like there's something I need to protect.. that something... important is being tampered with. I keep hearing these different voices in my head, telling me to quit stalling and move on. It's odd.. and a bit frightening.." He held his head down in thought for a moment. "I been having these voices for a while now."

"And Zelda just joined the mix then?" Navi asked, but a hint of hostlity still was surrounding her words. "Well, that's so not werid. I hope they're good voices, and not something we, or rather you, should fear." Navi said, as she took off and flew around again. There was a few torches to the side, and Link Lit them all with Din's fire, trying to lighten the load of responsiblity on Navi to be his only source of light, but he figured she must of liked all the attention it gave her anyway. In the swamp water, moved a sleek body of a large and long creature. It's tounge emerged from the water every now and then, just smelling for it's prey. When it got a scent of something other than it's lagoon of a home, it dipped it's head up slightly. As it saw through a murky watered scene, a boy dressed in green and his little turquise fairy flying in front of him. It smirked under it's muddy abiss and moved closer into the bank for the kill. Link heard a small wave crash gently agianst the cliff's edge and it made him freeze. He looked questioningly around, but his expression was strong, his instincts had grown strong from his first adventure against evil and he knew all to well this unease feeling. He held his hands over his sword's hilt, and Navi turned around, "What's up? Do you see something?"

All at once, the monster arose from the swampy, brown water and snapped at Link with a mighty jaw. Link had drawn his blade though, and the Leviathan's mouth was slashed right below it's twitching tounge. It cried out in pain, as it slithered out of it's mossy river and striked at Link over and over again. Link dodged and swiped, but he knew he needed more than his sword this time. He pulled out his sheild, and rotated his arm slightly, getting ready to defend when necessary. And it was necessary, the beast hissed and flung it's huge head at Link, Link took the offesive and embraced the blow by countering it with his shield, then he flung the Leviathan's nose off of it with enough force to make it move it's head back a bit and wiggle it's head a bit to regain it's composer from the block that gave it pain. Link striked now, over and over again as the Leviathan was being forced back into it's river. It tried to strike, but Link would hold up his shield and bash it's head into it whenever it stroke close enough to him. The shield's hits made the large snake dizzy and it's vision blurry. It held out his tounge again, sniffing for the hero's position. "LINK! It's tounge! Chop off it's tounge!" Navi cried out, hovering over the tounge as it lurched out again. Link nodded and striked with his battle cry, the beast roared as it's tounge flung off from the rest of it. Now the mythical creature was furious, it dashed back into it's river, the displacement of water slowly quieting down as it's body recoiled under the water. "Whew.. I think it gave up." Navi said, hovering a few good feet over the water. Link shook his head, when he peered over the water's edge, he suddenly realized the Monster's new target.

"NAVI! Look out!"

The Snake sprang out of the water, Navi just barely dodged as it curled back it's long body into the water again, waiting for another chance to strike. Link took his sword and held it skyward, like a voice had once told it too. Once he felt the power soar up in it, he pierced the water, it parted like the red sea as the Snake took the hit gladly and then stiked at Link. It tried to swallow him whole, now that he was lieing on the snake's mouth, holding his sword up to keep the jaw's from clashing down and eating him alive. The Leviathan shook it's head back and forth wildly, Navi screamed in fright to Link, and finally, Link got an idea. He crossed his arms and moved his sword the side, and slid down the Snake's throat. The snake lipped it's scaley lips with it's half cut off tounge, winking one eye as it tried to regain itself from the battle's struggles. But then it lurched it's head upward and let out a horrific cry as it's body was being shredded as Link passed down it's body. He had skinned the beast alive and from the inside. The beast fell limp as the mist in it's eyes enflamed it's pupils, but then withered away as the snake regained it's color of emerald eyes and then fell to the ground.

The water suddenly fell all around it, Navi let out a gasp, "Link..? LINK!" The water relaxed, and all was too quiet. "Oh, Link... no.. NOO!" Navi fell, or rather flumbled in the air, to the dirt filled floor. Her wings drooped as she cried, then flung herself over the water, seeking, searching. All at once, as she laid herself helplessly on a branch, gasping for air, came a sharp sword out of the water. Link swam his way back to the cliff's edge, and used a exposed root from a tree growing on the edge to get out of the nasty water.

He huffed and puffed, then looked up with a smile to Navi, "Well.. that was fun." Navi's wings fluttered violently as she bolted into him, crying shreeks of joy and worry.

"Your alive! I knew you wouldn't die! I just knew.. I just.." she contuined to weep, he sat up and stroked her pale blue and fuzzy body lovingly.

"All is well, Navi. I'm alright, I'm alright." he reasured her, but in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel he was still late for something. He needed to be somewhere else, fighting something else to protect something else. But he didn't know what. He knew he needed to find Zelda and protect her. He knew he needed to fight Ganon and destroy him like the heroes before him. But where was he to go? The castle? He leapt to his feet, though his body protested the action. Holding Navi he stated, "Come on, Navi! We've got to...to.." his body had won this fight, he fell back down to his former starting point on his face.

"LINK! Oh, I knew you weren't gonna be just suddenly fine! Where's that potion..." As Navi searched his bag, he rolled his head to the side to see a small tunnel, covered with moss and long beddings of willow tree leaves.

"Navi..."

"Not now, Link! I can't find the stinkin' potion!"

"Navi..."

"Although it ain't the only think stinkin'..."

"Navi..!"

"WHAT?!"

Link pointed to the Wall where the tunnel was, after Navi had turned around with a fierce stance and her wings all the way extended. She lowered them quickly and in a big rush, with a weak and fubbling voice she said, "Now, if you were standing, you'd never find that thing."

"Cave that no man see, because a man never just lays on his belly like this." Link thought out loud. "huh."

"Or...most likely, isn't small enough to see when standing." Navi added, thinking it silly how Link would think of the answer in that sense.

"Well, whatever the case, it looks like a cramped spot. You may need to go ahead." Link rolled himself up, though his body was already fighting him not too do so.

"Sure thing, happy to oblige!" Navi zipped in, and Link had to crawl and squeeze himself through the only way out. once in though, the earth made walls turned into stone, and when Link stuck his head out of the exit, he looked to see a swarm of moblins, holding Navi's frail body, and staring at him in disbelief.

"How'd the -snort- heck he'd get in here?!"

"How'd the heck YOU'D get in here!?" Link responded.

In all honesty, they looked to fat and large to fit through such a tight hole. "Link... they probably can disperse themselves into shadow mist like Dark Link can and most likely did." Navi spoke, but clearly she knew that poor Link was in for another pumbling, but this time from ugly, overlarge, and still awful smelling pig demons. Their name? dumb Moblins.


	9. A Soulful Song,Time's Ocarina

Ch. 9

Time's Ocarina

By: Cutegirlmayra (Geez, sorry it's taking me so long to write these things. But now it's getting WAY more exciting and I think I may have to pick up the pace of the story now. So if things start getting really long/short and dramatic, well, good for you my reader, your patience in this story is about to pay off. Cause Ganon's out and about now! Haha! here comes Gany! P.S there's a bible reference towards the end, can you find it?)

Ganon looked up at Dark link, his former body now just shreds of mist that floated around the area. He laughed and looked to Zelda, weakly flinching her closed eyes above him. "Guard the girl. " he commanded, as he began to walk past Dark Link. But before passing Dark Link, he smiled and said, "I hope you don't have any heroic thoughts any time soon, Shadow. Or I'll end your life with more blood than Shard's death."

Shadow didn't say anything, or move for that matter. His lips were a fine frown, before suddenly opening for a loud and crude laugh. He held out his hands to oversize the whole dramatic action, and then settled down as he looked at Zelda, "To think, the Great Ganondorf would think me anything like my goody-to-shoes counter part. I must of disappointed you more than I thought. Don't worry, My king. I will redeem myself yet." Dark link made his way over to the pillar of deceit, placing one hand on it. "I would never be so foolish as to betray you, Ganon. Not again…" Ganon looked at Dark Link for a moment, as if judging him and his words. With a slight smile and 'hmph' the Dark King left the crystal, entering the castle with flesh and bones. The moblins around there were fearful and trembled at his presence. He swung his massive sword, causing a gust of wind to blow past the moblins and they all fell to their knees. "My dark servants, it's time to rein vengeance on the children of Hyrule! Gather your most dastardly instruments of destruction and torture, and then follow me." The creatures banged the walls with there cubs and spears and other such tools, and stomped the ground in excitement as if it were applause. They made there way out of the castle, turning the grayish sky black with there numbers as Ganon made his way to the front lines and looked over the cliff of vines. With a huge roar, he pointed his sword forward and stated, "Hyrule, is mine!"

Link fought off the ugly Moblins and dashed through the tunnels, fighting back his fatigued, and looking desperately around for Zelda. "Navi, anything?" asked Link, as Navi zoomed ahead, then returned with a sorrowful voice, "N-no… She's no where to be found. In fact, I don't see anymore Moblins or anything up ahead. It's as if they've all left…" she seemed worried, which made Link stop in his tracks. "Left? As if gone? But where-" he heard the huge roar of Ganon's words, and suddenly a swarm of voices started penetrating his head.

"No! You must stop him!" "Get up!" "Zelda's the only way to weaken him!" "Where is Zelda? You have to find Zelda!" "You were to slow! Now all of Hyrule is at stake!"

"Link…I still believe in you…"

Link fell to his knees, clutching his head. 'Who…who are you!? What's going on!?' Navi began to flip out too, "Link..? Link! What's wrong!?" she desperately circled around him, "Link? Link!"

Link knew the last voice he heard was Zelda's, but he still couldn't understand the others. Was he going mad? What was befalling him?

"My brothers, let us reveal ourselves to him! The more he knows, the better."

"No! If we do that, then this time will be more destructive than any other time! We would be unleashing the worst darkness this land has ever befallen. We can't tell him!"

"But he needs us!"

"He can do this himself!"

'WHO ARE YOU?!'

Link finally shout out among the voices, he opened his eyes and saw a dark world, nothing but space in it. Dark silhouette's looked amazed and shocked as they looked to the others that surrounded Link in a circle. "W…what's going on.." Link slowly rose to his feet.

"…do not fear.. we are.. you." Stated one of the silhouette's, who lifted his hand up to try and calm Link down.

"I'm from the time of water, who will sail these lands in the distant and alternative future. They'll call me The Wind Waker." Spoke a much smaller one, who went up to Link and patted his shoulder. "We were awakened with you, our other life, when you broke the bonds of time. The minute you read the Legend, we were made known unto your soul. And now, in your soul, we do reside. Waiting to assist you when the time comes."

"However," spoke a taller, and more mature sounding one. "We were only awakened because the Keeper of the Legend knew this time would be to difficult for you, unless you knew who you really are." he moved his hidden face to the side, "which must mean you are the weakest of us all."

"Don't say that! That's not true!" a younger one spoke out, looking to be in the middle of the three who were recently speaking. "I came from the time of returning to the past! I understand pain, hardships, and struggles that were more difficult than this! All he really needs is a push, a moment to recall who he is, since he's already been a hero before."

"Wait… are you… my other lives?" The figures said nothing, just looked to one another.

Another small one spoke in a cheery tune, "Yep! Heehe~"

"Tracks, no!" another spoke out.

"Oh calm down," the small figure made his way to Link, his face suddenly being shown to Link's face. "I am you from the time of Spirit Tracks. And Cappy over here helped you with the Dark wolves before." He pointed to another small silhouette, who shyly, was moving away from him. "Hehe, he's to modest to say anything." The Link winked and then tilted his head to the present Link. "Why are you so surprised and shocked? Didn't the Keeper of the Legend tell you about us? Were here to help! If necessary. Let us teach you a song to summon our spirits and assist you in the battles to come." He pulled out a strange instrument that Link had never seen before. "I call this little number, The Heroes Reawakening." The others also took out Instruments that the Present Link didn't recognize, and played a beautiful song that sounded of power, bravery, and knowledge.

When the song was done, another Link spoke out with a reassuring sound, "Now that were on good terms, you'll be needing our help in this time for power, knowledge, and maybe even courage. Just play this song and one or more of our souls will awaken and take care of business." He gave Link a thumbs up and suddenly the spirits disappeared. Link returned from out of his mind to the present moment, where Navi swung her large body at his head.

"OW!"

"Link..!"

Navi dashed into his arms, "You fool! You scared me! It looked liked you suddenly turned to stone or something! Your eyes glowed white and.. and I thought maybe…" she couldn't speak the rest, but Link understood the horror she must of been facing. "I.. I'm fine.. I was just uh… heh, having a family reunion." He heard the laughs in his head, but tried to tune them out. 'Are you guys gonna always be this loud?'

"Nah, were shutting up, were shutting up. We promise." Spoke what sounded like the cheery voice of the Link from Spirit Tracks.

"Huh?" Navi looked confused by his words.

"Navi, I have to find our where Zelda is." Link stood up, a different air about him now. "I have to make sure she's safe." Navi nodded, and fluttered nervously and awkwardly out of his arms. "O-okay, I mean I knew that but..." She flew onward. After a few moments of running however, a Dark shadowy hand grabbed Navi. "AHH! Link!" Navi yelled in fright.

"Ah, if it isn't my other."

Link braced himself, he heard his own voice, but it was somehow different too. He was finally gonna met this, Dark Link, he's been hearing so much about. He tightened his grip on the Master Sword, and watched his exact image appear and pull the shadowy hand back toward his body, having it morph back with his own hand. "Naughty girl, you were suppose to have killed him." He stated in a playful manner as he held Navi's body in his hand. She was freaking out, scared from remembering when he had dunked her in that unpleasant ooze and took her form and will away from her. "Li-Link…Link..!" her voice sounded desperate to get away, weak, and terrified. She cried softly, not wanting any more harm to come to her and neither did Link. "Let her go." He commanded.

Dark Link looked shocked for a moment, "You speak? … well that's not a good sign." He suddenly let Navi go. She dashed to Link at lightening speeds and sobed in his chest. "There, you have your little fairy back." Link wasn't able to calm Navi down, he was to focused on whatever Dark Link would do next, just in case a battle would commence.

"T-that's-!" A voice sounded through Link's head.

'Not now.." he responded, he didn't have time to hear anymore voices.

"No, Brother! That's Shadow!"

'You know him?'

"Yes! He's very strong! But weak against Life force." Stated the voice.

"Try a Skyward strike!" A lively voice let out, different from the last and sounded slightly older too.

"What are you thinking?" asked Dark Link, which made Link shake his head and try and focus again. He held his sword up, 'The strike from the wolves?' he asked mentally.

"Yep!"

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold your horses for a moment. Don't you want to see your precious princess?" Dark Link smiled evily.

Link slowly put down his sword, it had already charged a bit of power anyway before losing it with the descent.

"Hmph, your undying love for her is truly remarkable." Dark link said, rolling his eyes and having a bit of anger and annoyance in his voice.

"Love..?" Link's expression looked puzzled by Dark Link's words.

"Oh, don't even try and tell me it's 'Respect'." Teased Dark Link, using the bunny ears with his fingers at the word 'Respect.' "I know every memory you've ever had, though you yourself don't quite understand, I can fully comprehend what you felt and most likely, no, without a doubt still feel for her. This is no master and servant relationship, my pathetic other." He laughed his infamous demented laugh, which made Link flinch at it. "This just proves how better I am compared to you!"

"Oh yeah, trust me, it was worse when he was kid." Spat out the Link that recognized Dark Link as Shadow Link. "When the apple drops..." he shrugged his shoulders with his tease which made a few other voices chuckle.

"I'm not pathetic." Link stated boldly. "and your not greater than me."

"Right, sure, but let's face it. You probably want to rip me in half for what I've done to your pretty Princess right?"

Link's fist clutched his shield and sword, his eyebrows moved at a sharp downward angle to show his true hatred toward his other dark side.

"That's what I thought, what a powerful face." Dark Link smiled, finding humor in his actions. "But what would you say to, oh I don't know, showing you where she is? Spoiler alert though, She's in chains again."

Link took a wrathful step forward, but tried to contain his anger. "Where is she." His voice was harsh and even Navi felt a shiver of fear from hearing it.

"Heh, heh. Now that's no good, if your anger is so powerful now, you'll turn into a dark slave of Ganondorf the minute you step into the Spirit realm. Best you try and control that, I wouldn't want a rival, now would I? A twin brother would be so uncalled for." He opened a dark portal.

"Why would you even offer this to me without a wicked intent?" Asked Link, being extra cautious.

Dark Link didn't say anything, but Link clearly saw his hand twitch before Dark Link pulled it back from the portal. "Perhaps I'm tired of seeing the young, royal lady suffer so much, from a hand that isn't my own." His words were dark and mellow, but Link could hear the honest restraint in them too. He willingly walked passed Dark Link and into the portal. Dark Link growled at his bravery for entering first and walked quickly in after him, "I'll lead, if you don't mind." He said crudely as he pushed Link's shoulder with his own, to get in front of him. Link let it go, he just wanted to see Zelda. Once they entered the lighted room he dashed over to the ruin where Zelda's floating body hung over strings of bright colors and light that danced to and from her body and the circled ruin below.

"What is this?" asked Link, looking at the ground and then the pillars, which read of their names.

"This is the physical appearance of the ancient bond of Hyrule, hidden within this forsaken land is the once home of where the very Goddess gave up her mortality and made a pack with the earth, giving half of her immortal power, the life force, to it in exchange for the earth's life force. This continous cycle is known as the Ancient bond of Hyrule where the direct descendants of the goddess may hold this righteous gift." Dark Link explained, not really seeming to care about the history. "however, Ganon has found a way to detach this bond which centered A and B-" he gestured to Zelda and the ground, "to C, the Dark Lord Ganondorf."

Link turned around to face Dark Link. "you mean.. he's controlling the life force of both of them?"

"Exactly, it's nice that you catch on so fast." Coldly stated Dark Link, his wicked smile never leaving even though you could tell he was just playing nice. His deep hatred for Link was still apparent, but he was trying so hard to keep it together and not slit his throat just yet.

"How do I free her?" Link looked back to Zelda.

"Yeah, funny story." Dark Link began. "See these unusually named pillars? Well, they were created by Ganon to keep a good boy like you out of his business. You must conquer the four evils, Deceit, Greed, Envy, and Anger." He looked to Link, folding his arms and looking as if he was waiting. "Well, get a move on then." He stated plainly.

"Move on to what?" asked Link, looking confused.

"Ugh! Really! If I could of done this myself I would of just killed you and been done with it all!" he stormed off to the side. "Look." He regained himself and placed his hand on one of the pillars. "Use your kind heart to take the challenge of each one of these Pillars. Each one has a Guardian, or Boss, that represents one of the four evils. Defeat it, and the chain that holds Zelda within the air will be broken and detach from her." He looked really annoyed about explaining this as he pointed to the chains. "So, get on with it Hero! I don't have all day." He stepped to the side for Link.

Link was about to place his hand on the pillar of Envy, when he suddenly looked back at Dark Link, "Wait, why are you helping me? Aren't you on Ganon's side?"

"Grr…WHAT'S WITH ALL THE HESITATION!" he threw his hands on his head, "I already told you! I'd rather torture Zelda in a more pleasing manner of my own than watch Ganon waste her like this by using her to destroy this world. Trust me, I'm only interested in is torturing and destroying you, and everything you've ever that's through Zelda, then fine by me." He was on the verge of just lashing out a series of attacks on Link, but he really had to hold himself back. 'Not yet, let him break Zelda's chains, then kill him. Take the girl, destroy Ganon's weakened state, and take over the world while ruling as a king. Done deal, all I need to do is freakin' get my other to break her darn bonds!' he clinched his fist but hid them through his folded arms. "Hurry. Up!" he was very tensed now, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I never knew your darker side could be so impatient, must be a compliment to you, knowing that your ideal and all." Navi stated, wanting to pick a fight with the man that tortured her so. "besides, I don't think we should trust him. Why not kill him now that he's said all this to you and then save Zelda?"

Link gave a hard look and thoughtful look to Dark Link, then looked away to answer Navi, "Let's not be to hasty, as you said Navi, I'm patient." Link placed his hand on the pillar.

"Typical! Everything I say is used against me!" Navi herself was getting upset. "why not avenge me first huh? Or is Zelda that much more important than me!"

A bright light engulfed the pair, as they disappeared. Dark Link looked slightly amused at Navi's words, "Well, well, looks like envy still holds strong to your little heart. Doesn't it Navi? I do hope it doesn't hinder Link to much. Hehe." He laughed slightly, smiling as he pictured Navi being Link's down fall, before suddenly realizing,…" Wait…I'M SUPPOSED TO BE LINK'S DOWNFALL!" he silently hoped Navi doesn't steal his destiny.

Zelda's small hand twitched, it was chained to the pillar of Envy, and she slowly beheld Link in her mind, charging though a series of monsters before making it to a large door inside what looked to be an old shrine. "L…Link… be…careful…" she muttered painfully from her sleep. Dark Link looked up to her, and floated near her limp body, touching her face gently. "Why call out his name..? I'm the one that sent him to free you. Indirectly, I'm the one you should be considering your hero." He pouted with a bit of jealousy. He moved his finger down her cheek to her neck,"More like your 'Dark' hero..." and then up again to circle it around her lips. "…...my, how tempting." He suddenly said, before smiling and removing his finger from her face. "Better to save that for an audience, don't you agree?" he moved slightly closer to her though, moving right above her head. "However, it's not like me to waste such a good opportunity…" he gently caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. She moved slightly in her sleep, looking uncomfortable as Dark Link moved away. "How rude." He pouted again, but this time playfully. "All I was doing was rubbing it in Link's face." He spoke as if cutely trying to get away with murder. "Hehehe, Huh?" he suddenly saw her open her eyes slightly, and look at him in shock. "…opps…" he said, realizing he had awakened her.

"You…" she reached forward quickly, using all her left over energy, and grabbed a bit of his shirt. He freaked out and tried to fly away but she pulled him quickly back. With a deep glare she took some of the life forces power and channeled it through her hand, then pierced him through to his soul.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Dark Link felt his whole being swell with Light, his fear took over him and he kicked Zelda away, her body moved fiercely away with the power of the push, but then slowly floated back into position. Dark Link fell or rather slammed his body to the ground, clutching his chest where his soul had been tainted. "Wh-….what have you done!?" he let out a terrified and angry roar.

"You said… you serve whoever controls your soul… well, Dark Link.. you now have darkness and light in your heart. Whom do ye serve now? For you can't serve Ganon… and me." She slowly fell weak again, as more and more light force left her and the earth, and flowed back to Ganondorf. Dark Link looked aggressively back at her, but before he could say anything, she fell back into deep sleep.

"My, princess… your wisdom is unparalleled.." he growled out with annoyance, reaching his left hand out to try and push him off the ground. But the pain was unbearable, he clenched his hand and unclenched it, his face toward the ground, he felt the battle of the light slowly mix with the darkness in his heart. He felt like a normal man for the first time in his existence. He could decided his own fate, his plan could actually work now! Ganon would have only slight power over his will, while Zelda gave him slight liberty. But would he serve her? He looked up to Zelda, he was beginning to strongly dislike the girl, but the way she used her limited strength intrigued him. "Perhaps, Princess. It's time for a bit of change…" he smiled and chuckled darkly. "You now possess half of my soul, which means I am now controlled by you as well as Ganondorf. My, My, what a predicament you've placed me under!" he slowly moved back up to his knees. "heh, heh." He looked up with a smirk to Zelda, "But this doesn't mean you've won! I am not going to be your other Link!"


	10. Envious much?, Age's Oracle

Ch. 10

Age's Oracle

By: Cutegirlmayra (This is taking forever! I have WAY to much work now, but never fret, this WILL get done… somehow… enjoying the torturing? I am..u)

Link had finally found all the pieces of the puzzle, together they formed a key to the door leading to what he presumed was the guardian of Envy. He quickly looked to Navi, who nodded as he placed the key into the door.

Come in, Come in~ for within~ you will find, your demise.

A strange tune played as Link entered the room. The shrine had large statues in the room, and one began to shake from the wall. As the wall collapsed, a stone lion with wings, a feathery tail, talons instead of claws, and glowing eyes looked to Link with a smirk. "Whom say ye, are thee?"

"I..I am Link, the hero of time!" Link spoke bravely, holding his sword and shield up, readying for attack.

"You are nothing more than a pawn to Zelda, the princess of Hyrule." The Stone lion like beast's voice was almost like a deep grumble from his throat, slowly intensifying into that of a small roar.

"What..?" Link tilted his head slightly, but never dropped his guard.

"Who receives the glory for your endeavors? Zelda."

Navi, who was hiding behind Link, slowly fluttered over to see the Stone Lion and hear better his words.

"Who is the one the people praise and adore so? After your battle is fought, who is loved? Zelda." The Stone lion's voice was mighty, and it spoke with power and authority.

"L-link… maybe we should listen to his-" But Navi was cut off by Link's hand, which was holding his shield, as if to silence her for a moment. She immediately stopped, and stooped down behind his shoulder.

"Am I to claim all these things, in reward for service, which was already under Zelda's name?"

The Stone Lion looked Confounded, his eyes widened, but he retained his form. His tail slashed the ground with the force of many whips, his snarl bore his anger at being stumped by Link's words by his stony teeth, and his talons scraped the earth in Link's defiance. "Do ye mean to say, that you wish nothing for your time? That Zelda may claim all that is rightfully yours to take? What say ye, to having no glory?"

"I never asked for it. I simply fought for my Princess and for my land. Nothing more, and is so much, my only reward is there safety and happiness."

The Stone Lion reared itself up, power being drained from Link's unselfishness. "Ye must be somewhat jealous, or envious of her!"

"No, I am not." Link never falter in his tone nor his words, he was almost happy to see he was winning this battle with mere words that he knew in his heart were true.

"Li-Link!" Navi flew ahead of him, the Stone Lion suddenly calmed down, and gazed intensity at Navi, mouth open wide. "Come on, Link. What has Zelda ever done for you!? Why work for her anyway!? Why not just save Hyrule and obtain your well deserved reward? Isn't that a hero's just rewards?!"

The Stone Lion was suddenly filled with power again, he never took his dark, glowing gaze off of her.

"Navi, stop this. A true hero doesn't seek reward, he gladly takes hardships and suffering, so that his reward is then given to the people he loves. So that they might have joy and feel the victory." Link tried to reach out for Navi, sensing the Stone Lion was getting power from her, but Navi moved away from him.

"No!"

The Stone Lion reared his head back, and roared in victory.

"Why Link!? Why! I don't understand it! You say you serve the people you love? Than why not love yourself enough to stop listening to her?! All she ever does is lead her people into trouble!"

"Navi! Stop! It's not her fault that darkness never truly dies. She has suffered more for her people than I have suffered in battles!" Link tried to forcibly reach her now, but she kept fluttering away, and getting closer and closer to the Stone Lion. The Stone Lion kept it's mouth open and bent down slightly, wanting it's power, even if Link would not grant it to him….

"Navi stop, now! Your feeding him!"

"Your a fool Link! A love sick fool for a pathetic princess! I've done more for you than she ever could! I should be the one your serve!" the teeth of the Stone Lion slammed down, as the guardian swiped Navi up in it's mouth.

"NAVI!"

"At last… my freedom… my power!"

The Stone Lion spread it's wings, and began to attack Link with energy balls that blasted from it's mouth. Link dodged the incoming, huge balls by holding up his shield, then once the life force in his sword was charged enough, he blasted the balls back at the Stone Lion. If they flew into it's open mouth, it would rear up and be immobilized for a few seconds. This was when Link attacked it's stone Talons, they would crack and then slowly break off. The Stone Lion came down hard, and cracked most of his body. Now he roared and Link fell to the ground due to it's gravity push like power. The Stone Lion couldn't move much, so he laid down and used his tail to attack. Link figured out that when the tail lands, it flopped around three times to try and attack again, before slowly withdrawing back to ready for another attack. Link jumped high in the air, and slashed the tail, breaking it off before it recoiled back. The Lion roared again, being stone once more as Link tried to find it's weak spot. "Navi…NAVI! Please still be alive…" He encircled the Stone Lion, finally seeing something that could help. On it's back, beneath it's stony mane, was a symbol that looked vaguely like the Hyrulian symbol for Envy. He smiled, but the Stone Lion's immovability had worn off, and he rose and swiped Link away with his front talons.

"Foolish hero, you Don't even realize how Envious you should be." The Stone Lion, slightly weak in his voice, spoke.

"I already told you! I'm not envious of Zelda! Now give me back my friend!" he tried to jump and slash at the Stone Lion's talon, but the Stone Lion roared and used his other talon to slam Link into another wall.

"If not of her, then what of him?" his eyes glowed brighter, and he roared. In Link's mind, he witnessed Dark Link caressing Zelda's cheek, and then kissing her on the forehead. Zelda moved uncomfortably in her sleep, and Dark Link playfully moved away.

"W-wha… This is a lie!" he used Din's fire and it melted the stone. He was able to free himself and dust off the hot metal on his tunic.

"If you continue to be unselfish, you will lose her, and you will be envious of whomever claims her." The Lion took on a more gentler form, but Link wouldn't buy it.

"NO! I would respect it if it was her wish, if she was happy then I'd…I'd.." he suddenly looked down, something he didn't want to do. He needed to pay attention to the threat, but his mind just replaying Dark Link and Zelda over and over again. "But I'd never let him have her!" he glared back up at the Stone Lion.

"You are Envious!" The Stone Lion's mouth open, as if readying to swallow Link as well now.

"No, I just care about Zelda, I won't let him hurt her again!"

"What..?!"

Link put his sword and shield away quickly, then took out his ocarina. He played the Heroes Reawakening, 'Skyward!'

'Strike!'

Link suddenly was filled with glowing green energy, It swarmed his being and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were glowing green irises where blue once was. "Heh! Skyward-!" Skyward Sword Link took out his sword and held it up, the Stone Lion's mouth could not be closed now, since it opened it, it had tried to close it but acted as if it's jaw was locked. "STRIKE!"

"AHHRRRAWWW!" The Lion was engulfed in the strike and broke from within itself into billions of stone pieces. Navi slowly fidgeted in the air, and then flapped her wings widely as she slowly fell to the ground.

"Ah!" Skyward Sword Link looked shocked at Navi's appearance, then calmly closed his eyes. The green aurora disappeared as Link ran up to Navi, holding her up.

"I'm.. Sor-"

"Navi, I'm sorry."

"Huh..?"

"But.. you can't.." he looked away from her. "Your not coming with me next time."

"Bu-but Link!" she wiggled her wings as she struggled to get out of his grasp. "Link, no! forgive me!"

"It's not that Navi. I need you too… guard something for me." He still looked away, but his expression was one that Navi understood and had seen before.

"…You mean.. someone."

Back with Dark Link, he saw a faint glow come from Zelda's chain on her hand that was attached to the pillar of Envy. It suddenly disappeared with balls of light, and Zelda's hand floated freely next to her. "One down." smiled Dark Link evily, as he saw Link and Navi reappear from the Pillars blinking glow, once they were out, the pillar collapsed and became ruins once more. Dark Link clapped slowly, "Bravo. You've passed the test it seems." He looked to Zelda. "And now her lovely hand is free."

"Speaking of hands…"

Dark Link turned back to Link, unsure of what he meant until Link grabbed his wrist and held it up to Dark Link's face.

"Keep yours.. to yourself."

Dark Link gulped, "Ah… I knew you somehow see that… hehe." Link slammed Dark Link's hand into his face, "YEOW! What the-" he tried to get away from Link but Link pulled him back. Dark Link took out his sword and held it up to Link's neck. "JEALOUS!?" he cried out with anger and slight glee.

"…. I will deal with you later…." Link released his wrist, but Dark Link never let the sword fall.

"I could slit your throat right now… what a lovely thought." His eyes glew red.

"Touch Zelda again, and I will be forced to do the same." Link glared a threat right back into Dark Link's eyes.

"Besides…" he pulled out his ocarina. "I have a friend who longs to see you again."

"…Again?" Dark Link looked confused, but slowly pulled and lowered his sword away. Giving Link an expression with one eyebrow up and the other down, Link moved away and pulled one of Zelda's chains down to him. She slowly was lifted down to his level, and he stared at her for a moment, examining her frail state.

"Long to try it yourself?" Teased Dark Link as he pulled back up his sword and pointed it to Link behind his neck.

Link looked back at him and glared, "I'm not like you." he looked back to Zelda.

"Checking to see if I left a mark?"

Link spun around and their swords clinked one anothers'. "I'm making sure you didn't hurt her either."

"Now, why would I do that, knowing you were coming back." Dark Link smiled mischievously.

"You believed I would succeed?" Link said curiously. "An awfully flattering thing for you to say, considering you hate me so."

"Indeed, I taste vomit every time I even dare think of it." Dark Link teased. Their swords clashed a time or two again, as Zelda's body was lifted back into position, since Link let go of one of her chains. "However, I wouldn't of been stupid enough to even bring you down here if I didn't figure you could handle it."

"Then, you couldn't beat them yourself? Which must mean.." Link backed away and lowered his sword. With a sly smile, he coolly said, "You envy me."

Dark Link looked like he had been caught, and dashed forward with his sword. The two fought for a time, but evenly matched.

"Admit it! You only long for my attention! You want me to feel every bit of jealousy you do for me!" Link declared, dodging his attacks.

Suddenly, Dark Link jumped on Link's sword, causing Link to be stunned for a moment. "Or perhaps I'm just giving you a reason to be, just to tick you off." He kicked Link in the face and tried to skin him alive with another slash.

"STOP IT!" Navi screamed out. Dark Link didn't seem to care but Link pulled out his shield, obeying her wishes, and rammed Dark Link a good feet away, having Dark Link fly off to avoid injury and landing smoothly to the ground. "I'll watch Zelda, okay? Now just… just hurry up and go break the chains!" Navi flew over Zelda's body, landing on her stomach and looking down at the boys.

"HA!" Dark Link let out a short laugh, "Your going to make her play guard dog?" he pointed to Navi and looked to Link incredulously. "HAHAAHHA! Isn't that rich?! Your that worried I'd spoil your little princess? And what's a pip-squeak fairy gonna do about it anyway? ANNOY me to stop it!? AHAHAHAHAHAH!" he started laughing his demented laugh as he rolled down to the ground and on his back. Navi puffed up her fur on her body and her cheek, getting furious at him making fun of her. She flew at lightening speeds down and tackled him by pounding him with her body, he suddenly released she packed a punch and moved away.

"You touch Zelda on my watch, and I'll… I'll… OFFUPHH! Woof woof!" she conutined to batter him once more, as he tried to use his hands to stop her, Dark Link suddenly realized his shield was a much better choice.

"Dang, Your fairies like a floating fist!"

"Have fun you two."

"Bye, Link!" Navi stopped a moment a moment to wave one wing to Link, then continued to exact her revenge on Dark Link and beat him up some more.

Link approached the Pillar of deceit,

'Link…'

He turned around to see Zelda, hearing her voice within his head as well. "I'll be back… I've never left you before without returning to your side.. Zelda.." he whispered and then touched the pillar. He appeared in a strange jungle, and then thought a moment.

'Wait, how is it Zelda can communicate with me through my mind like you guys can?'

'Beats me, but she's always been able to do it.' Spoke one, sounding like the Link of the past.

-Somewhere, in the land of Hyrule-

"LEAVE NONE ALIVE!"

Spoke the evil lord Ganondorf upon a rubyed dragon. "Destory all in your path!" A herd of goblins rampaged a farm town, the citizen's flocked in frantic away, but some were sadly too slow. Ganon laughed as he drew forth Life force, and destroyed the land with great gorges of the earth and massive hurricanes.

Inside a small shed, a little pink pig with a big red ribbon lay helplessly inside as her whole home was suddenly swallowed up in a massive hurricane, her brothers and sisters all were taken away, except for her, who was in the loving arms of her master. Her master was a small farm girl, who gripped an iron rod that had supported the shed with all her might, but she couldn't withstand it for long. "We'll make it! We'll make it!" she cried out, but soon a moblin heard her cries, and with a bloody butcher knife, entered the hurricane.

Ganon was protecting his army from the disasters he was creating, but every now and again found pleasure in watching them fall into his rends in the quakes of the earth, or get swallowed up in the hurricane's furry. "Power, all glorious power!" he cried out, and laughed cruelly.

Lucky for the girl, The moblin wasn't being protect by Ganondorf's power anymore, and screeched as it was hurled away in the hurricane. The little piggy freaked out, and wiggled out of her master's arms, "Wait!" called her master, but she would not yield. The little pig ran and ran, dodging falling bodies of brave men, and escaping the swords, cubs, and spears of murdering and destructive moblins as it finally made it's way behind Ganon's cape. Safe from his vision, the little pink Pig glanced frightfully up at him, almost in a sense of wonder.

(LOL, my cheesiest, and funniest pun EVER is about to unravel, I was so tore about it, but now I'm doing it. XD it's to great to pass up! Honestly~ so, I'm thinking I'm gonna run out of title names soon… but I've got like… 17 names to go off of right!? And it's only the 10th chapter! I think I'll be okay for awhile XP please reply and tell me what'chu think. Thank you for reading this far by the way xD you are a blessed people indeed.)


	11. Deceitful Lies!, Season's Oracle

Season's Oracle

Ch.11

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (I really need to pop these things out, I HAVE to get to the end. I'll try speeding things up, but even then, I should just combined pillar challenges huh? If so, let me know if that's a good idea T-T warning, it would be a lot of reading, but what has this whole thing been then? Lol)

Link entered a strange ruin temple again, a shrine that was decorated in the destructive nation's written wording. As Link slowly approached in, he took out a potion and quickly drank some of it. The beast he had fought just to get here were hard enough, but what would this creature be? As he made his way to through the temple, it led to an out door area where a platform stood in the center in front of a large tree with a wide opening. The minute Link stood in the center of the platform, he heard the same tune he had heard in the Pillar of Envy's chamber…

Come in~ Come in~ For within~ you will find your untimely doom~

It was slightly different this time, but then he felt the earth shake, and the tree's mouth break and be torn from the inside. Something was breaking the tree from the inside, and Link's mind swarmed with thoughts of the Great Deku tree.

"Who, who I dare saaay? Enters my forest, where all is a lie?" A long, wide, and huge Centipede crawled out of the mouth of the tree, but it's face was large and flat surface, as if someone had cut off his original head and it had replaced it with a white mask with glowing black eyes.

"I am Link, who are you?" Asked Link, looking at the odd centipede.

"Ohhhh~ Seems we have a guest who seeks my truths." The mask spun around, and then the Centipede moved in closer above Link, as if hovering over him. It's legs were a repeating pattern of Swordish legs, and then a wing. It's whole body must of still been in the tree, but Link couldn't help but think this all looked a little to much like his maskful adventures of the past. "Will ye be wise enough to seeeee?"

"See what?" Link was used to creepy, but the creatures voice was definitely more creepy then it's body.

"The truth within the lies." The mask had no mouth, but suddenly a smile faded into itself.

"There is no truth in lies." Spoke Link, holding his sword to his side, just in case.

"Ah, says one who doesn't even remember his own." The Masked Centipede moved around Link in a large circle, only to move it's massive, cut off surface with it's creepy mask close to Link's being. "Tell me, whom do ye serve?"

"What?" Link looked confused. "I serve-"

"Hold your words, let me explainnnnn." The Masked Centipede looked him dead in the eye. "Do ye serve Hylia? Or Zelda?"

"…Who…Who is Hy-"

"Hylia, the one who gave you the powers you are now starting to notice live within you. Or perhaps Zelda? The one who leads you on your destinies time and time again, aiding you with sacred power passed down from her mothers before her." The Masked Centipede moved around in a circle again, as if trapping Link in it's tight arena. "For if you choose Hylia, you will be turning away from the mortals you so love. If you choose Zelda, you will be turning to the Immortals who have caused all this suffering in the first place. So, What is the lie? Who do ye serve? For both have lied to you through each adventure you take in their nameeee."

Link couldn't understand the Centipede's words, but the spirits inside of him seemed to understand.

"Hylia…and Zelda… are the same right?" spoke a voice that sounded timid at speaking this.

"They are related, but Zelda is the daughter of the Goddess Hylia, she is not her." spoke one that sounded of wise age and knowledge, but slight sympathy.

Link looked down for a minute, trying to think his thoughts through. He served Zelda, yet he served Hylia too. But he knew this was a trick question, he couldn't serve two masters, even if both were on the same side. Fighting for the same reasons… wait, that's it!

"Have you found the liessss? Zelda is no princess worthy to serve if she cannot do all Hylia's magic can. And Hylia cannot manifest herself any longer, which means she can barely give you anymore aid. And you are both immortal and mortal, to turn from the one would still lead to doom for the other. So, I ask you again, Hero linkkkkk. Who do ye serve?" The Masked Centipede wiggled it's legs and wings in unison, it's mouth faded and reappeared into a large grin. Ready, it seemed, to pounce on him at any moment.

"I…"

It's mask spun on it's head as the eyes faded and reappeared to that of a joyful expression.

"I serve what the Goddess… and the Princess,… both served."

"Whattttt?!" The Masked Centipede reeled it's head back, it's mask's expression fading into fear and shocked horror.

"I serve Hyrule!" Link took the stance to prepare for battle. Spines on the Centipede's back rose as it swung it's head around in disapproval.

"Butttt! They are Deceiving you! Hylia only wanted the power of the Triforce! She used you!" the Centipede moved closer to Link, as it advanced low on the ground, swerving to and fro. Link moved with quick steps back, even till he was off the platform. It then rose it's head, and settled on the platform, "And Zelda is powerless against the darkness of evil! For all she wants is revengeeee!" he moved his head down and toward Link. "For the past and the future, she does wish vengeance! And you are her avenger! They use you for might!"

"Your wrong, it's you who want my betrayal, you who lies and deceives. Zelda and Hylia only want to protect they're land. Your land turned from the traditions of your elders, and they fought in battles for greed and power, but Hyrule never did. That is why your land is destroyed, and ours prospers. Because we still turn to our leaders and Goddess's for protection even till this day! The legend, which I serve with no doubt, is what I truly believe keeps this land alive!"

"ARRRRGGGRRUGGGG!" The Centipede looked hurt, it fired balls of dark, fiery energy at Link. He dodged it quickly and then attacked the mask on it's head. It cracked, but never broke. The Masked Centipede's face changed into that of anger, and it rammed it's head into Link, causing him to fall over and back. Then the Masked Centipede trampled over him, spiking him with it's swordlike legs, but due to it's size, Link was able to roll and dodge most of the daggery legs of the centipede. Once the centipede took flight, he saw that the back of the centipede was merely the very tree itself, as the tree uprooted it's self and flew off into the sky with the large centipede.

Link Gulped, "That's one big bug.." he muttered to himself as he thought up a strategy. He readied a bomb behind him, and then looked up to the masked centipede. "Maybe there is a lie somewhere in truth."

The Masked Centipede's face faded and reappeared to delight, it swooped down toward Link, "And that isss?!"

"That nothing is what is seems. Just like I thought I was just a kokiri without a fairy, somehow different from the others, but in reality I was really a hyrulian. But I'm not just any hyrulian either… I'm the hero of time! Some lies are meant to protect, but ,most truths come from unraveling lies!" he swung his sword at the beast's head, changed it's expression as it dove upward to dodge the slash. Link ducked down and waited for the tree end of the monster and then threw the bomb in it's mouth. Rolling far away from the blast, the bomb exploded and The Masked Centipede let out a roar of pain as the tree end of it began to burn. It came to a crashing fall as Link beheld the hyrulian sign for Deceit on the back side of the centipede's tree. Once it landed, there was an explosion and Link was teleported back out of the pillar of Deceit.

A chain that was attached to Zelda's leg glowed and then burst into nothingness. Lights flowed around as one lightly touched the Pillar of Deceit. It crumbled to the ground, and Link gasped as he rolled to dodge it's debris. "LINK!" Navi circled Link and then rushed into his chest, as if trying to hug or embrace him. "You made it! And you did it!" she cheered with a joyful voice. "guess that would of been a lot harder if I was there huh…" she flapped her wings slowly and looked down.

"Nah, I think I would of been a lot braver if I knew you were beside me, Navi." He looked down and smiled at her.

Her wings fluttered quickly and she turned a slight shade of pink, "Hehe, yeah. I figured so." She teased.

"Aw, well isn't this just the cutest reunion ever, but what ho?" Dark Link put his hands together and held them up to his face, but then continued on with his act and looked up to Zelda. "There's still two chains on that poor little dears body. Now, who do you think needs to get a move on, hmm? Besides, I just got the word in that Ganon's attacking Hyrule at a faster rate then your clearing these Pillars." He grumbled out, a dead owl's hollow corpse lay on the ruins floor.

"Ah-ah! Ganon's attacking Hyrule!?" Link leap to his feet. "But how-?"

"How?! HOW?!" Dark Link looked to Link as if he was a fool. "How do you think, smart one!?" he pointed to Zelda, whose face had grown paler than before, and who had stressed and unhealthy wrinkles on her face. "He's using the life force of Hyrule and Zelda. This nation is already dead enough as it is, but now he seems to have tied it in with this ancient bond as well." Dark Link moved over to a new string of light that had come, it was a darker shade then the others, and it looked weak and whimsy. "Soon, you won't even have a land, or a princess for that matter, to save."

Link looked horrified by Zelda's state, he quickly got up and shakily walked toward the two remaining chains. He pulled her down to his level and looked at her, a sorrowful expression on his face.

"If I were you, I'd use your wits and cunning sword skills to hurry the heck up!" Dark Link stomped away and to the Pillar of Anger. Placing a hand on it, he smiled, "But I wouldn't use that anger you feel for any support, not in this next challenge.." he snickered, but then slowly grew to a more serious expression. "Don't fail." He stated, and moved into the darkness.

"…Zelda…I.." Link rose his hand up, as if to touch her weakened face. Dark Link quickly looked back, his fist tightened and his eyes turned to a glare. Link's hand went slowly closer, but he hesitated, and coiled it back into a resistant fist, then released it and withdrew it back to his side. Dark Link smiled, and turned back into the darkness, 'As long as he can't bring himself to admit he loves her, I'll have this legend in the bag, hehehe~'

-In Hyrule's occupied castle.—

"Drink boys! Eat up! Today we feast on victory!"

"Yeahhh!"

The moblins boorishly ate as they took a day to rest from their destructive take over of Hyrule. Terrified servants served the fiendish monsters as they gorged themselves in the riches of there blunder. One was drinking on a pile of gold, another was literally decorated in wemon's jewerly and dancing on a table top where another moblin flung a cub at him as they all laughed. The merriment of evil rampaged as in the hall right outside the throne room with tables of delicious food to spare, three moblins terrorized our small Pink pig with her little ribbon.

"What say we do with -snort- it?"

"I don't -snort- know. Why's it even 'er?"

They had trapped the little pig in a corner, the poor thing oinked it's protest, as it slammed it's hoove to the ground, but then dodged and squealed in fright as one of the moblin's tried to hit it with a spiked cub.

"Heh, maybe ol' Ganondorf's gone soft, eh? -snort- didn't he find it on his dragon?" The others giggled.

"Well, you know what -snort- I think?"

"What's that Gorcle?"

"I think that our King -snort- is lonely." He picked the pig up, and held it above the two.

"Behold! -snort- The queen of darkness!"

"Oink?"

"BHAHAHAHAAH!"

It was the cutest oink a pig could make, and the three laughed and laughed. "But didn't his highness kick the thing -snort- and order it killed?"

"Eh, why should we kill it? He was probably -snort- trying to hide his feelings for it. After all, ain't he sort of related to it's kind -snort-?" the trio laughed, again. The little pig tried to wiggle itself free, but it was no use. Chibi tears formed in it's eyes as it was helpless against these brutes. That is, before she saw a large figure walk into the hall behind the moblins.

"-snort- hehe, yah! Who knows, little gal, you might actually become royalty." He posed as he put his hand to his heart and blinked his eyes fast in a hotty like way. The others chuckled till they suddenly turned and started to shake and quiver in fright. Pointing behind the moblin as if to warn him, but their trembling mouths bade them not to utter a word.

"What's with you blokes anyway, eh-?" the moblin turned around, but it was too late. With large eyes, Ganon had stabbed the moblin, and then split him in almost two pieces, barely hanging on to the body. The two other moblins panicked as blood split everywhere, they released the little pig as she dashed behind a drape from a window nearby.

"M-m-mas-master! We didn't mean no disrespect, honest!"

"Yeah, we weren't gonna hurt the miss's pig, truly we weren't!"

"Isn't that what I ordered you to do..? But instead, you humor yourselves with jokes…about ME."

"No sir! Never sir! We-"

But before they could plead their case, Ganon rose his hand and a blast of pure life force swarmed the moblins beings, melting them to bones that turned to nothing more than dust. Ganon chuckled, as he looked around for the pig, but didn't see her. "If you were wise, Pig. You'd leave here with your life, or I will make your soul flee in fright." He left slowly, walking bloody back into the fray of delighting moblins.

The little pig peeked out of the drape, blushing with blood on her ribbion and body. She oinked a song note and skipped into the throne room, where she dodged the eyes of merry moblins and hit under the tables. Watching Ganon take his seat on the throne of hyrule and place his large sword down next to him, placing his head down on his the wrist of his hand, he watched his men with a seldom expression. Lounging on the throne, he waved for one of his men to bring him a drink,

"Cheers, to the end of hyrule and it's accursed legend..!"

the men cheered, as Ganon thought he heard an oink, but sipped his cup and ignored the noise.


	12. Anger Management, Phantom glass of hours

Ch. 12

Phantom Glass of Hours

By: Cutegirlmayra (Yeaahhh~ I know it's been awhile, and I did a LONG stretch on that name thar… but I just had finals week XP and I'm really busy now! So sorry! x however, this story WILL BE FINISHED. I can assure you of that.)

Link placed his hand on the Pillar of Anger as Dark Link circled Zelda's body as it was released back into it's position above them and in the center of the circles. 'Two pillars down, two more to go.' Thought Dark Link, looking back to his other before he disappeared. Dark Link smiled, and floated back up to Zelda's side. Folding his legs and putting his hands under his chin, he gazed at her with a little amusement. "Soon…" he said softly, and reached to her to stroke her cheek, rubbing against it lightly, as if he actually cared about her frail state of being. "You won't have to suffer like this… but in a more… adequate manner." He smiled a devilish grin as he was about to move over her, and most likely, try for another kiss again before…

"RUFF RUFF!"

Navi dashed into the scene and started jabbing Dark Link in the face and then the stomach. "Offph!" Dark Link was forced back down to the ground, clutching his stomach with both arms. "I remember when you were barely able to escape out of my hand!"

"Silence, fool!" she tried to puff herself up to look mighty and powerful, and then spit at him in the air. "I don't fear you now that Link's here with me!"

"Really~?" he said, dragging the word out and sounding very sarcastic in tone. He flew up to her abruptly, and she fluttered with surprised uneasiness backwards, almost kicking her wings back like she was swimming in the air. "You think little Link can protect you, while he's trying to also protect Zelda?" Dark Link flew his face closer to the fairy's blue body. "Your just a furry little puff ball! You think he really cares if I squash you like the bug you are?!" the first bit of his words were precise as he kept inching closer to her. She weakly moved back, but you could tell the words were slowly sinking in. Then he almost roared as he clutched his fist in front of her and snapped at her as if he was going to eat her, and she quickly dashed behind the pillar of Anger with a 'yipe!'. He chuckled, as he continued with a much, softer approaching, gesturing to Zelda above. "Or…. would be care more about sweet, innocent, human, little Zelda?" he said these words with admiration, almost to the convincing of Link's natural voice when he's worried about someone, but in a mocking way of course.

"N-no… you don't know Link like you say you do! Or perhaps… you do know him, you may know him so well that you can lie so easily and twist who he is around! But that's just you isn't it? The twisted version of a hero!" She bravely screamed back at him.

"..Why you little…" Dark Link's eyes turned red. "I'll show you a twisted copy! HYAHHH!" he turned full shadow beast, his eyes glowed crimson red as when him and Shard had once fought for Zelda in the Dark world. His body now streaming with dark shadow energy as his teeth grew to that of a monster. He used his shadow hand ability to try and grab Navi out of the sky again, but she dodged, now flying through fright and worry as he kept at her. "Come, come, little fairy~"

"LINK! LIIIIINK!" Navi called out in tear stricken fear. Dodging every shadow extended arm and hand that came whooshing at her.

Link had entered the pillar, and looked around the strange new environment. It was a stone chapel of some kind, with a black knight giant that stood far from him, in the center of his line of vision.

Link drew his sword and waited for him to awaken, but nothing happened. So, Link took a step forward, again nothing. "hmmph.." he knew he had to activate the test somehow. He let his guard drop for a moment and walked around the room, exploring. He noticed how the walls all had weapons on them, giant weapons. "Best steer him clear of those…" Link strategized to himself. "Now.. where's the switch?" he kept looking around, under every nook and cranny of the place, but still couldn't find anything. On his knee, he wiped his hair out of his face, while also getting the sweat from trickling down to his eyes. As he placed back a bit of the stone flooring of the room into it's proper place, having no other place to search for anything to activate the strange giant, he seemed to be giving up hope. In frustration, he hit the stone wall nearest to him with the side of his fist, "Dang it…" he hung his head down.

The Gaint black Knight's armored head looked up, it's eyes immediately glowing it's black hue as it placed it's hands down away from the hilt of the sword. The earth shook as Link swung his head up slightly, looking around at the ground, and then up to the giant. It reached for it's sword, and swung it to it's side, then walked toward Link.

As Link took the master sword out once more to battle, music played silently behind the Giant's loud footsteps.

Come in~ Come in~ for within~ you will find a unholy end.

"And you are…"

"I am L-"

"MANNERS!" The giant swung his sword wildly around him once, silencing Link from speaking further. "I wasn't done speaking.."

"Sor-"

"SILENCE!" he swung his sword again, Link looked again, a bit upset. Even though he was trying to apologize…

"As I was saying… You are… Link. The Hero of Time, come to vanquish me and those alike to me. How your anger must fill you so.." The knight placed his sword down again, holding it as he once did when he was frozen. He spoke as a warrior, but still, he seemed short tempered and unsocial. "Link… tell me of your anger."

"I have none." Link had to really practice his patience. Knowing that he would first speak with the boss first, before killing it. However, he really wanted to just skip to the fight and hurry to save Zelda.

"I think you have mistaken me for the Guardian of deceit." The armored black Knight turned his head slightly. "If you will not openly share your frustrations with me, then I will make them known unto you." Link prepared himself for a long monologue… again. He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease himself of his tension that he had built up for the coming battle, and sat down.

"Ready when you are." Link humorous said, placing, boldly, his sword and shield down beside him and leaned against the stone wall of the brightly lit chapel. It was so bright, due to the fact that a giant hole was in the center of the ceiling, and walls had ancient drawing all over them, depicting what looked to be hylian religion.

The black Giant Knight chuckled and looked to the walls, "You can never be written down with your Legend, or should I say, Zelda's legend." He began. Link looked up to him, and then to the walls he peered at with hollow, smoky eyes. "No… even she does not recall hers, nor your, alternative future. You are doomed to forever be a 'forgotten' hero of such a future." Link looked down, not wanting to admit his longing to be renowned as a hero of time by all.

'Worry not, my friend, and my brother.' Spoke one of the voices within his mind. This one was the mature one out of all the other lives living within his soul, as Link recalled, it was the taller of them all. 'The future gives you your just rewards.. but through a different life.' Link noticed the voice that used to criticize him grew respectful, as if it had met and known of his sorrow concerning this thing before. Link looked back for a moment, and then shook his head slightly, not wanting to think of what or how that could be.

"Then there is your anger of not being able to save Zelda.."

Link looked up seriously to the black knight now, almost with a slight glare, as if telling the giant not to dare speak of that one.

"heh, heh. You think I fear your wrath? Only Ganon and his minions who serve him should fear that." The Giant said.

"Aren't you of that clan?" Link didn't seem like his usual self, in fact, he seemed to be growing more and more annoyed by the Giant speaking of his own feelings, things he already knew but not how to solve.

"RUDE!" The giant lifted his sword and slammed it down, Link was able to dodge, but now his sword and his shield were under the massive sword. Link looked up from the floor in a moment of worry, as the Giant, seeming wearily, yanked a mace off the stone wall, causing chunks as big as boulders to fall off the wall as he placed the new weapon beside him in the air.

"Oh, terribly sorry, were you not done?" Link was turning agitated, he realized he must of not slept all night, in fact, he didn't even know what time it was! Trapped within the crystal ball that was placed inside a old castle doesn't really help determine whether the sun is setting or rising at all! His anger wasn't really being kept in check, as he noticed this, he quickly took deep breaths, and tried to figure out a way to get to his lost items. As soon, as he possibly could…

"Your anger is getting to you, boy!" the giant let another fall of his weapon crash to the ground, smashing the floor tablets as Link dashed quickly away, though was his tunic was scraped in the process. "Ah!" he let out a cry of pain but it only lasted a moment, he quickly recovered as he slowly maneuvered his way around the giant being of rock hard armor, as it appeared to be.

"Zelda is suffering, and all you could do to protect her is leave her with a small fairy. Pfft." The Giant seemed to calm down, a surprising turn of character, but a lucky coincidence for Link. "Your other's anger could feed me well, but that fairy could do me more good."

Link couldn't stand this, he let all of his anger flow out of him due to weariness of spirit and not enough time to rest. "Enough of this! Why not just try to make me angry?! Isn't that your job? To gain power from me?! Stop telling me what I'm doing is wrong when I have no other alternative! Yes, I am upset that I can't always be there for Zelda! And yes, I'm upset that I can't protect her, or hyrule, as fast as I'd like too. But I'm human, and I can't keep fighting battle after battle like an immortal warrior God! I know of Navi's anger, but there's nothing I can do for that too! And of course I hate my other, he tortured the very reason why I'm a hero! My destiny, and my friend! I hate not being able to destroy Ganon again, right now, and be done with it all! But you, or anybody else can't judge me! I do the best I possibly can! I try what I can do, and I am who I am!"

The black Giant reeled mace back, "And who are you, Link? A warrior that fights through his wrath and anguish, or a hero who fights for wrath and anguish's sake."

Link didn't know how to take the meaning of the large knights words, but the mace was being swung down, and he was on the verge of tears. He took all the strength he had to jump to the side and dodge. In sorrow, he was covered with the dust of the floor tablets and there fallen pieces as the Knight took back his mace to the air.

'I cannot continue like this…' Link thought to himself through his tears, holding his head down with his hands to cover himself as he curled up upon the broken floor of the room. The light slowly fell to him, as the Gaint's head then slowly moved in front of it, readying for the last attack he'll need to end it all.

'What am I, if I cannot protect the ones I love, the land I care for so deepily?'

"You…Are then a fallen hero!"

"Arise! Play the Hero's reawakening! Let us be your wrath, and we shall fight with you!"

"Brother, do not let yourself fall to this manner of state, where is your pride!"

Link clenched the ground with his fingers, his eyebrows angled down, his face slowly rose out of the debris and anguish, his anger fueling him now.

"Let your want to protect, love, and serve the people and land you fight for be your strength and fuel, brother! Let your ancient spirit be your guide!"

He lifted up his ocarina to his mouth, on his knees, he began to play almost calmly, though his face suggested otherwise.

The mace was being swung, precisely above the Giant's head, reeling up power from Link's anger and aggression.

"Link…Link I believe in you…"

As Link opened his eyes to Zelda's voice resounding in his mind, still playing the song of the Heroes Reawakening on his Ocarina, The mace slowly fell to his exact location.

BA-BOO-WAM!

A blast broke the mace's powerful swing.

The Giant looked through the spilt and broken slits of pieces of the mace that wasn't even connected to it's hilt anymore. A faceless expression, stilling air, and one glowing being.

Link slowly rose his head, green life energy flowing all around him, his face was stern and cold. It was as if he showed countless years of experience and training in his face and eyes, that glowed green.

He then suddenly smiled,

another blast of life force sprang from his being,

causing the black Giant's Helmet to rattle, as the Giant tried to hide his face from the light. Shielding himself with his obsidian arm.

"What is this..? This… composure of anger and love? How can such things be combined?"

"It's called, fighting for something worth fighting for."

The Giant looked to Link, but it appeared as if he hadn't spoke. The Black Giant Knight seemed stricken with confusion.

"Ah-ah-ah, over here! Big boy."

The Giant turned around, to his surprise, another Link stood behind him, smiling. He was younger than the first Link, seemed more childish too. He waved a finger at the Obsidian Knight.

"Me and my brothers don't like you picking on our other life, it's awfully…" he took a big breath, puffing out his chest, "RUUUUUUUUUUDE!" he did an awfully good job at mimicking the Giant's words.

"Two heroes?" the Giant spoke in disbelief.

"Up top, Tracks!"

The giant turned to see other boys, all varying in size, hair design, and even a bit in looks. But all wore the same green tunic of the hero, and all seemed real enough to touch. Digging in the remains of the Giant's sword, a boy had tossed the Master sword and shield to a smaller boy, who leaped to catch the items.

"But… but how? Impossible!" The giant bent down to get a closer look.

The Spirit Link of tracks stumbled a bit on the landing, trying not to drop the large items in his hands as he fumbled to try and keep them together. Then stumbled over quite quickly to the present Link. "Here ya, go!" he said cheerfully.

"Thank you… friends." Link took a deep breath, and after his gratitude was returned with a bow of respect, he took the shield and sword and pointed it skyward. "Let's destory this rotten anger, from within here… and within me." The Links that the Giant suddenly noticed had surrounded him all pointed their swords up as well.

"Ha-up!"

They all said in unison.

"Wow, this is gonna be GREAT! I haven't fought a boss in four hundred years!" said one, and dashed toward the Giant, swinging his sword at it's feet.

"Ha! Don't lie! Your way older than that, you old man!" Another said, as they seemed to kid one with another, and slashed at the Giant's back.

"I call the bombs!" said one, racing over to a bomb flower that he noticed and picking it up with the sweetest little smile on his face.

"Watch out! Four's got the bombs!"

"Not another Armageddon."

"Hey!"

"This… is… not … possible… where is the excessive anger I once felt course through you to my source of being? Where is the fierce hatred and sorrow of anguish? What has happened to your wrath?!"The Giant did not move, simple looked up. His voice was one of astonishment and unknowing wonder.

"When your with friends that believe in you… no… with just people in general that have faith and trust in you… your anger is not want they want. It's your heart and soul being willing to fight for them that is! I have forsaken my anger and replaced it with undying love to defend and serve hyrule and it's people. For their sakes, I will smite you to the earth." The present Link walked forward with the steps of a leader, and pointed his sword powerfully to the amazed Giant. "With a bond that is timeless, a friendship and devotion that is endless, I will eternally and forever, fight to vanquish all evil from this, or any other land that may ask for my strength. This is the vow of the Hero of Time!" The Links began to jump forward, one after the other, attacking with every kind of weapon known to time, every kind of attack, defensive, evasive maneuvering that only time could form and delete from existence. It truly was battle of the times.

The Giant fumed with anger, growing steadily, he lurched downward, shaking his fist, then burst from there attacks with a mighty war cry. Shattering the Links into a steadying battle stance, waiting for another opening or moment to strike, unyielding, again. There attacks as real as what seemed to be their flesh and bone.

The Giant grabbed it's weapons, using them as much as possible before flinging them to the side and attacking again with another, and another, and another!

"I WILL NOT FALL TO THIS MADDNESS OF SOME FABLED, MTYHTICAL MAGIC!"

"Oh, so he knows about the spirit awakening spell too?"

"I think he's just trying to say he won't fall to magical occurrences of unknown origin."

"…oh…"

"Yeah, I didn't catch that either…"

"Oh, good! I thought I was the only Link who missed that train!"

"Train!? Where!?"

The spirit of the time of tracks looked all around excitedly curious, until the Giant's weapon slashed through him.

"AuHH-AHHH!" was his last cry of pain as he seemed to disappear from the grounds.

"Tracks!" The present Link called out, looking worried.

"Worry not, Brother. Our wounded souls return to you, in need of much rest and recovery." Assured a Spirit.

"And what do I call you, Brother?" asked the Present Link, friendly of course.

"Heh, you may prefer to me as Twilight. For I was in the time of a Twilight Princess." Link recognized the voice suddenly as the one who had spoke to him with criticism earlier, and then respect. But before he could say anything more, the spirit dashed back into the fray.

"Brother!" another spirit called to him, "You must land the final strike! Hurry! The symbol of Anger shines on his helmet! Maybe a strike on the back of his head will do it!"

"Thank you, brother!" Link began to make his way behind the struggling Giant Knight.

"No problem! After all, I always wanted a big family full of my brothers!" the spirit dashed in front of the Giant, trying to distract him. "Over here, gee, you look like a Knight in shining armor, but as a fellow warrior, you sure do need a bath!" he flung a boomerang at him, and the Giant felt the hit and looked over to the young boy. "You've got dust, dirt, and soot all over ya, mister!" The Giant let out a roar and tried to swing a saber at the Link spirit's head. Slashing him through as well.

"YOUR ANGER CANNOT SIMPLY BE CHANGED INTO THIS JUST FIGHTING SPIRIT, LINK!" It roared out his name.

"That's 'Links', sir!" one striked at his knee, causing the Giant to fall.

"NOOOOO!"

"Now, Brother!"

"HYEAAHHHHH!"

The present Link leapt into the air and stabbed his sword through the metal, the legendary sword slowly used it's power it's pierce the Knight through, causing it's glowing, shadowy eye sockets to radiate with light, and then exploding the black, obsidian Knight's whole being.

"Yipee!" "alright!" "I feel young again!" The spirit Links cheered. "Your not even BORN yet! How can you feel young when you've been young!" "Oh, quiet you, I can dream of what it's like, can't I?!" "Now, now, brothers. L-l-let's not fi-fig-fight…" said an awkward looking spirit link who the present link recalled was known as 'Cappy.' To the spirit known as the Wind Waker.

"My brothers… no, my other lives… I thank you." Began the present Link. The other Links quieted down and stopped their tomfoolery and cheering for a moment. "I.. at first I thought it was ridiculous… heh. To be reborn, time and time again… I didn't know what to make of you.. or the voices in my head. But I'm.. I'm sure it's all for a purpose! I might not have read all of your legends with the goddess or princesses of destiny. I may not have seen all your glorious adventures or conquests, but I felt them today in battle. I felt who I was, who I will be, and Who I already am. And I thank you for saving me, and my soul, this day."

The other Links looked to Link as a comrade would to his friend.

"Aw, gee-wiz, haha! We only just wanted to help ya out.." said a small boy, looking like him in his childhood years.

"This will be the most formidable life we have ever had against the forces of darkness…" spoke one that looked familiar to Link. "I have fought the first end of the world, and I have witnessed you all, from the beginning, fight with every bit of strength you inherited from me and my experiences. In one time or another, I have whispered suggestions in your minds and hearts, and pointed you in the right direction of where you should go or do. This is no different, except that we're more…. Uh,… known unto you about it." The other links laughed, along with our link. "But for the most part, we will fight with you, brother. And we only wish one thing from you…"

The other Links looked confused, as did our Link.

"We do?"

"Course we do!"

"What is it that you wish of me?" asked our present Link, humbly.

"Well…." The Link walked up to Link, scratching his chin before turning around and putting his arm over Link's shoulder. "I've seen these lame brains lose it with there princesses, don't lose it in this life either, alright?"

"SKYWARD!"

"Uncool, bro!"

"It wasn't my fault! I swear! It was all a misunderstanding! It cleared after a year or so… give or take …"

"Wa-wait… lose it with their princesses… how? In what way?" Link was genuinely confused, moving away from, what appeared to be, the spirit of the skyward times.

"You know what I mean…" the Spirit said and then winked at Link, "Don't lose her."

"Lose her?" Link rose an eyebrow.

"You know…." A Link went up to another Link and touched his face, "your so beautiful, don't ever leave me.." "Man, get off me!" "No, wait! Baby come back! You can blame it all on me!" "No, bro, this is going to far!" "But I can't give you up! I can't let you down! How could I ever run around and desert you!" "No, bro. No." the other Link placed his hand in the others face. "Took it to far man, and besides… I ain't your princess. She's in another castle." Suddenly the Link played along and snapped his fingers at the spirit Link next to him. "What!? Haha, well EXXXXCUUUSEE me, princess!" "Your excused, thank you. now leave my presence." The link shooed the other away. "aw, come on. That's not how she is you guys! Your demeaning her!" another Link suddenly intervened.

"You mean…" Link looked down for a moment. A little spirit came up to him, tugging on his tunic.

"Don't you love her?"

The other Links looked up to Link, as if expecting the words he would say already.

"Well, you do right?"

"I…I…"

Link stepped back, the other Link's suddenly looked at him with worry and disbelief.

"…Brother..?"

"I think it's best we go, for now at least."

"He's right, no more questions. We've over stayed are welcome."

"AWWWWW."

The other Links drooped down there arms and slouched over, saddened to have to leave there state of 'living' again. "Come on, hop it to now."

Link watch them all disperse into lights of light green and then watched how the lights of life force swirled through the air toward and within him. However he couldn't stop thinking of the young spirit Link known as 'Cappy's question.

Outside the pillar, Link's body formed and then instinctively he dodged the falling pillar, another chain was broken, but Zelda was in worsening shape then before.

"…Grr…What did you do? have tea with it? Talk about life's wonder and have a nice bottle of elixir? Well, DID YA!?" Dark Link was leaning against a wall, slightly shrouded in darkness until entering the moonlit area and screaming in Link's face.

"Wha-….What is wrong? Is Zelda alright?"

"Alright?..Alright..? Oh, yeah, she's fine! Look at her! only a hundred years of painful life suck-ion to a big over lord who already has half of Hyrule destroyed and burning to a crisped. Not to mention this land is completely dead now. But, no big deal." Dark Link explained with way to much sarcasm as he seemed to want to strangle Link on that very spot.

"What.." Link looked to Zelda, and then to Dark Link. "How long, exactly, does time go by while I'm gone?"

Dark Link shrugged, "Give or take a couple of days… hours just fly by in the dark world." He teased.

Link grabbed him quickly by the tuff of his undershirt, "No jokes, other. What has happened in my absence?"

"Pain, destruction, horror- like me to go on?" Dark Link faked a smile. Link shoved him away, and then rubbed the back of his head.

"Am I running out of time?"

"You ARE out of time. By the time you destroy the last pillar, you may have time to defeat Ganon and say… ehmm… one or two villages from his wrath, IF they managed to live without food or water for a couple of-FOREVER!" Dark Link opened a portal and shoved Link's head in it. "That's the world you once called, Hyrule!"

Link beheld through the portal a desolate world, the streams were dried up, the grass dead and still wilting into ash piled dust clouds along the plains, nothing could grow in that desert of a place. Link's head was wipped back through the portal. "No.. that can't.. that can't possibly be hyrule…" his heart sank, he didn't know what he could do but keep fighting, but was that even good enough anymore?

"Do as I say, defeat the last pillar's boss. Once Zelda's free, get her back to Hyrule. I have a small idea that may save you, your land, and seal Ganon away again!" Dark Link rubbed his hands together, as if he had another plan after that too.

"B-but.. I have to rest." Link weakly moved weakly backwards to the side of wall, and collapsed. "I don't have the strength any longer to-"

"You dare tell me your tried?" he was getting enraged again. "How I like to kill you right now…"

"You try defeating three bosses in one day, or however long it's been." He pushed his body up slightly and then let it fall to rest.

"You… you selfish little-!"

"I have no choice! I'm human, Shadow!"

Dark Link froze at the name, "…. How do you know my first name..?"

Link dared not speak another word.

"I said.. how do you know my-"

"Dark Link, enough… let him…uh.. rest…" Zelda weakly spoke, upon her frail body, Navi weakly wiggled her way to the side. "L-Link."

"Navi! What did you do to her!"

"Nothing! Just gave her heart a bit of a heart attack is all… but still, for Zelda to be speaking… in her state is…"

"I don't have long… please… Dark Link… aid Link. If he cannot complete the last test… perhaps you can…" Zelda coughed and Navi weakly moved away from it, hopping as she did so.

"Complete it? The pillar of Greed? Do you even know me!?" Dark Link motioned to her with exaggerated movements to himself.

"Link.. rest… Dark..uh.. Link… be unselfish… for yourself.. to be free from… ehugh.. your curse…"

Link looked to Zelda then to his other, "He won't obey you, Zelda. He is not like me."

"He…. And I… are connected… he must serve… me.." she faded slowly. Her life force moved irregularly. Both Links arose and came to her, "Links… I need you… please… help the other…serve me… please… please…ple…" she faded into a deep sleep again. The two Links let out a sigh of relief.

"She won't be able to last any longer…" muttered Dark Link, then looked to Link, seeing he was also fading in strength. 'I could kill him now…RUGHH! But I have to stick to my plan!' Dark Link approached the pillar of Greed, lighting touching it and leaning against it.

"Sha-..Dark Link…! What are you doing?"

"I… must serve a master…"

"What did she mean by, 'connected'? what happened while I was-"

"Watch her, she tends to fidget in her sleep. As if she was in a nightmare. I'm sure it's because she's worried about you." Dark Link stood up straight.

"….Dark Link… Do you… do you love her?"

Dark Link didn't say a word, but he looked back with a frown, and curled it into a wicked smile. "When you admit it first, then I'll let you know how I feel about your precious wittle princess." And with that, he disappeared and entered a strange voodoo hutt with questionable items.

(LOL, the dark knight xD "Where'd your anger go!?" Link's response, "What? Pff! That old thing? Dude, it was SOOOO two seconds ago~" -said that like a popular chick~ haha!)


	13. Greedy People, Tracks of the Spirit

Tracks of the Spirit

Ch. 13

By: Cutegirlmayra (Shout out to animelover1145 and GreenFantasy64 plus guest for there comments! Yes, I simply LOVE making up Moblin names. Hehe, gorcle and toigsts XD BEST. NAMES. EVER. Watch out future children, lol. But, I know it's long, and I just realized… it might get longer D: yeah… I completely forgot about a plot twist I made up.. so sorry about that. But I'm still going to finish this! All… of… this… -dies in chair.- WAIT! What about the games! I'm running out of title names! -falls back to death's arms holding me bridal style.-)

Ganon walked, with almost exhaustion if it weren't for the fact that he had two lands and a princess's life force flowing through him to keep him sustained, toward a master bedroom. The so called, 'Queen of darkness' wiggled her way by moblin's sleeping bodies to follow the king. As she trotted sneakily into the bed chamber, Ganon's frame bent over with pain. She oinked in fright and possible worry, but ran and hid before he could see or hear her.

"Curse this mortal frame, and curse the limited power of life!" he slowly rose again, clutching his chest as it glowed with lights in a tight ball. "Your more stubborn than I assumed, Princess… even now you try to retain life within Hyrule and yourself. But you will fail… and you will die."He walked over to the bed and rested upon it.

"No…Ganon…. It is you… who will… die.."

Ganon chuckled at her weak attempt to communicate with him. "Pathetic creatures. You and your people. They have already fallen to my will and power! And you will not fail to do the same…"

The little pig inched closer, and hid under the bed. She poked her little pudgy face out, listening but not really understand the conversation he was having with himself.

"Hello?" Dark Link entered the hutt, swishing and swashing things that dangled above him out of his way. "Ever heard of spring cleaning?"

"You, boy. Help me…"

Dark Link froze, and looked around. "Well, I might be persuaded to help you… if I knew where you were…" he looked everywhere, but no body was around….

"Upon the table… my spirit is trapped in this bird cage. Release me, and I will give you anything you desire!"

"Or I could just kill you now, seeing as your probably the Guardian of Greed." He pulled out his sword, walking up to the table in the back of the room, with a tarp over something oval-ish and round. "I actually prefer you trapped. To be honest." He chuckled and pulled the tarp off, to his amazement, he dropped the sword.

Within the bird cage, was a beautiful woman with light grey skin. She wore draps of black that seemed torn on some area's like her arms and the ends of her dress. She wore gems around her neck, that layered and sparkled as if fish we're moving through them, or perhaps in them.

"Let me out..?" She said sweetly.

"I-I-I-I-I-I, hehe, no." He was about to place the tarp back on, trying not to feel anything for the woman in the cage. "You see… I need to kinda kill you so…"

The woman moved up and along the bird cage's walls, "I'll give you anything, anything you desire." Her face grew with an evil pleasure, and Dark Link couldn't help but look back at her. "Anything." she looked at him cheekily. "What is it you desire?"

"…..You….."

She smiled.

"…..Dead….."

She frowned cutely.

"Come now! Open the cage and I'll hear your heart's true desire." She looked like she was getting bored and fed up with his games. "And I'll even grant it."

"Really?" Dark Link moved away from the cage, "could you by chance be, Oh dare not think or speak it but…, lying?" he knew the game all to well.

She slouched back in her cage, her raven black hair falling slightly over her beautiful sliver frame. "No, I really will give you anything if you let me out the 'bigger cage.'"

"What's that now? Your already in one." Dark Link gestured to her small cage. "How can you have an even bigger one? Considering your stature."

"I was once the being known as, Jewele. A… well, grim reaper if you will." She looked up at him with an evil since of playful pride. "Since I can tell your not the hero that defeated the other three guardians, I'll let you in on my secret. See these seemingly pearls around my neck?" she held up her chin, and Dark Link moved in closer to see.

"…Yes…? So?"

"They were once souls."

"Oh, you cheeky devil." He smiled to her. "Their now your monstrous slaves right?"

She blushed and looked away, as if being embarrassed by his words, but she looked up at him again quickly. "Well, you know. The game best played with more than one pieces." She got up and did a little spin, almost dancing as she talked. "I was sealed here, by the people of his nation, into the Dark World. Then Ganon knew of my power and sealed it along with me into this Capsule. But my power was to great, so he made me even more pathetically venerable and placed me in this secondary cage." She slumped over with a pout and leaned against the bird cage's middle support beam. "And here I am." She leaned back and let her long, silky hair flow back behind her. "So…" she gently stroked the beam. "I thought if I tricked the hero of time, I could get him to free me, and then impersonate the one he loves and get him to get me out of here. But you came instead." She looked back at him, turning to where now her back was on the pillar within the bird cage. "A blessing I hope?"

"For our line of work, we don't want 'Blessings'" teased Dark Link, folding his arms and placing them on the table, smiling evilly to her. "Want to hear my proposition?"

"Fire away!" she turned herself quickly around and pushed up against the pillar, excitedly.

"How's about I free you, ah-tata, without you killing me and when I trick the hero myself, then, eh. I'll kill him and you take his soul for all eternity. Deal?" He placed his hand to his face, waiting for her response.

"Why… ha! That's better than my plan!" She happily moved to the bird cages door. "Greedy and selfish! I think I might like you, Sir. What shall I call you?"

"Shadow. Call me shadow." He stood back up straight and started fiddling with the bird cage.

"Excellent. Shadow… what a pleasant name." She smiled up at him, leaning down on the step before the bird cage's entrance and mimicking what he had done only seconds ago. Placing her hand on her cheek and waiting for him to open the door.

Shadow flicked the door handle,

"And with that, my dear. You are free to-"

A gust of black wind expelled from the cage, and he was burst back into an array of assortments. "What on hyrule!? Thank goodness for these small cushions! My butt has been saved." He sighed in fake relief, then looked over to the woman.

"At last! Ganon can not use me, anymore!" she was full sized now, and still as deadly beautiful as before. She looked herself over, moving her arms over her head and feeling her original form.

"Whhhoooo~" Dark Link whistled. "Now then, how do I get you out? Oh, without Link and the lovely princess seeing you of course." He sat up and looked to her fondly, "Of course, I wouldn't want them thinking I've brought a grim reaper with me and such."

Jewele looked to him and smiled, "No, we must'nt." She walked over to a orb that was handing with cobwebs on a shelf. "Yesss… my true power is back to me, I will be able to escape. But first…" she moved to Dark Link and sat in front of him. Looking at him mischievously.

"Oh, no grown woman should look at a man with that face… it's sure trouble." Dark Link teased, moving up to be closer to her.

"Down, boy. And look within my crystal ball."

"I don't really like crystal balls, bad experiences looking in them and finding an angry old dark lord within them." Dark Link was given a glare and he rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, love. What's in it?" he peered in.

Link had awaken from his sleep, his body full rested now, but Dark Link still hadn't come out of the pillar of greed. 'Did it really take this long for me to complete the challenge? It seemed like minutes or hours to me…' he thought to himself as he dusted off his tunic and sat up.

"Well, it was a few hours or so… maybe even a day or two… like the last one was…" Navi floated down to his knee, spiraling as she did so gently.

"Navi… still reading my eyes I see." He smiled kindly to her. "I did miss you." he patted and stroked her small puffy body.

"Hehe~ that's good to know. However did you discover the Guardian's weakness without me, Link?" she fluttered happily and hopped to position herself more directly in front of him.

"W-well…" he felt embarrassed that the last guardian was harder to figure out without help, and the fact that he lost his temper… "It wasn't easy." He admitted with his hand behind his head and a slight goofy expression.

"Haha! It's okay, the point is you did it!" she hopped up and down on his knee, showing she was happy and proud of him.

"….eh…er…uh.." Zelda twitched in her sleep.

Link looked worriedly up to her, then curiously said to Navi, without looking at her, "How long as she been like that..?"

"…Awhile… Dark Link would stroke her hair to calm her…." she quietly said, softly as if so Link didn't hear her.

"He what?" Link looked down at Navi, "You were suppose to be protecting her."

"I was! But… he didn't seem like he was trying to do anything bad or whatever… he seemed to… to…"

"To care about her.."

"…yes…"

Link moved up from his position on the ground, making Navi hop off his knee to the ground, slightly bobbed a few steps to the side, and then gently flew off toward him. Link took the remaining chain in his hand, and just looked at it. "….I've left a dark entity in charge of the future of Hyrule, the world, and Zelda…" he thought out loud. "Am I completely worthless?"

"Link! No!" Navi flew over the chain, in front of his line of vision, "Link, you've done everything your mortal body could possibly do! you couldn't complete that challenge in the state you were in, nor help Zelda." She looked up, her jealous still present, but she looked back to Link. More concerned about him then her own desires. "She… she understands and accepts what must of been done. I don't even need to look into her eyes to know that, Link. That's how much you mean to her…" she said the last part with a bit of sorrow and loss of breath, she moved slightly away from Link.

"Navi…" Link could tell she still cared deeply for him, he reached a hand out to her but she whacked it away.

"NO! I have to let go! I have to give you up! Just let me do it on my own time, my own way…" she fluttered off over his shoulder and into a dark lit space of shadows. Her little blue light, the only sign she was there.

"…..I'm sorry, Navi… but there will be someone for you… one day." Link whispered, but he could only see the light twitch from it's movement slightly, so at least he knew she heard him. He focused his attention back to Zelda though, who was still groaning and twitching in pain. "It's not just nightmares…. I think it's Ganon's power. Draining life force has to hurt your body…" Link pulled the chain down, Zelda's body moved toward him, and it appeared as though she was standing. He embraced her, every bit of grieving and sorrow in his embrace. "Zelda… I'm so sorry…"

"Please, Link. Don't feel ashamed or powerless. I need your strength more than ever now."

Zelda's voice resounded in his mind, he slowly moved down and had Zelda's body lightly being held beside him. "How… How can I hear you?"

"I, myself, am not sure… At first, I would hear your voice, and call back to it. Now it seems… like we are somehow connected…"

"…Zelda… does it hurt?" he asked, honestly. Though he knew the answer already.

"…yes…"

Link lowered his head, holding her closer to him. "Forgive me… I can't save you right now, but I will. I promise you, I will!"

"Link…this is the legend of my ancestors. These occurrences are not coincidences, they have been preordained from the beginning of life. The goddess's needed a princess to suffer for a blessed land. They needed a hero, to protect the land that the princess was to rein over. All of this, to sustain a world that was once never existing. We must protect Hyrule, Link, And any other land we so inhabit. This is our destiny, our duty, and our privilege."

"How can you say that when you've suffered enough? Your suffering not for hyrule now, Zelda, but for Ganon's sake of power!" Link was losing his anger again. Hearing Zelda's sincere words, he couldn't help but feel like they're whole lives are meant to suffer forever and ever. "Doesn't it just.. make you mad, Zelda?"

"I hear your thoughts, Link. Please understand, this life is not all bad is it?"

Suddenly a memory swarmed Link's being.

"Link! Link! Don't do it, Link! It looks scary!" A little Zelda stood up in a tree within the lost woods. Around her waist was a tightly secured vine that was meant to hold her up. But before her, was a 2 large cliffs, in the center, nothing but a plunge to a bottomless ditch. However, rushing water and birds could be heard below it.

"Hyahh!" Little Link spoke up behind her, putting the finishing touches on the safety vine before grabbing his own and holding her next to him. His comforts didn't seem to help as Zelda clutched the vine for dear life,

"My father's gonna KIIIIIIIIILlllllll mmmeeeeeeee!" she screamed as Link was just to excited to wait any longer. They flew through the air a moment, before the vine grabbed them and swung them across to the other side, where some kokiri had already put some swing boards out like a diving board for anyone who wanted to swing like tarzan. "Haha!" Link said happily, placing his feet on the protruding wooden board, and looking over Zelda's shoulder to see her expression.

Her hair was a mess, and her teeth we're grinded tightly together, wided eyed fear shown clear as day on her face. She gave a glare to Link, "And this is your explanation of 'Fun'?"

Link looked down, sad he had disappointed the one person he wanted to impress today.

"Well, I suppose one more go couldn't hurt. Considering this is the most 'Fun' I've ever had outside the castle before anyway. YIPIEEE!"

she pushed off the board, Link was so surprised and shocked that he could barely hold onto the vine. Now he was swinging in front of her, after nearly jumping off the platform to lunge himself for the rope. She giggled and screamed in excitement.

"YAHOO! Hahahehehahaha!" she got on the other platform and gave a slight teasing turn to look at Link, "Fun?"

Link's hat was tilted to the side, he had landed wrong and now only the upper part of his body was hanging onto the platform, he was slowly slipping too, hair messed up, and eyes in pure horror, he looked to her pleading for assistance.

"Oh my gosh! Link, I'm so sorry!" She reached for him, "Don't falllllllllll!"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

she had grabbed his hands, but losing his grip on the wooden board he completely fell, dragging her down with him too. But thanks to the safety rope around her waist, the vine jingled up and down, as if they had bungee jumped.

"L-Link! Are you alright! Hang on!"

Zelda didn't have the arm strength to pull him up, but Link just looked up to her with an expression that stated 'it's okay, it's not your fault.' Which made her still feel horrible about pulling a fast one like that. "Someone! please! Help us!"

"Ah! Ehm." Link suddenly spoke up, and started swinging his legs toward the cliff's side.

"But Link, what if I drop you!?" Zelda said, terrified she might not be able to hold on any longer.

Link looked up to her with a smile, and started swinging again, as if to say, 'Don't worry! This is fun!' to calm her down. She was on the verge of tears, thinking she might be the cause of a friend's sudden death. But his charming face made her fear drift away as she giggled while the tears fell to through the two cliff's large mouth. They looked like a trapeze act as they swung over to and fro till they got to the other side at last.

Once safety to the top, Link cut off the safety vine and breathed, thankful he was alive and that Zelda was safe. Zelda breathed as well, sitting next to him she looked happily alive and still a little worried. "Never, under any circumstance, are we doing that again." Link nodded profusely, and the two of them laughed together happily.

"Oh… and don't tell my father."

Link stopped laughing and nodded his head quickly again and again.

"Heh, did you..?"

"Yes, I brought that memory of mine back to you. though, it was my perspective, I believe we both understand what the other was thinking. It was one of the most treasured memorizes in my life."

"Heh, nearly dying?"

"heheh, No silly, being with you…"

Link's face grew cold, he felt his heart almost skip a delightful beat, but then stop suddenly. "Zelda… I…"

"Link, please. Get some more rest. I'll be fine. I just.. I want to see you again,.. so badly. Let us hope your other considers me his master, only then can we continue on. We must find a way to defeat Ganon, at all cost."

"His master? But doesn't Ganon control him?" Link looked to Zelda's sleeping and age stricken face. Half her youth and beauty sucked out of her, it was as if he was holding a corpse as it is.

"Before I had lost all my strength, I summoned the last of my will to insert in Dark Link's soul some light. Now he may choose between good or evil."

"You mean… half of you… is in him." Link didn't seem to happy about that knowledge, and Zelda could sense it in his thoughts.

"Link… I still don't trust him. But please, understand. You will always have me. I am your friend first and for most. Dark Link can never have my full trust, but you can."

"Pfft! And your heart."

Link looked over to the shadows in front of him, Navi was easedropping, looking through Link's eyes to know what was happening in them. "Navi…. This is a private converstation."

"Well, excuse me. I just was supervising in case you two got to lovely dovey. Someone's got to keep an eye on the young folds these days." She huffed her reply.

"Navi… you sound like an old woman." Link humorous kid, smiling over to her. Not at all upset.

"Well, I never! I'm not old! Oh…hmph!" she sat down ontop of the remains of the pillar of jealousy.

"…Navi … it's good to hear from you again. Thank you for protecting me when Link wasn't-"

Navi turned herself away from Link's eyes, "I wasn't really talking to you… princess…"

"…"

"Navi!"

"Well, I wasn't!" she fluttered off as Link looked like he was about to go scold her for being so rude.

"No, don't please…"

Zelda coaxed him into sitting back down again with her voice. "She is simply upset. I understand. But she did such a good job protecting me in your absence. Even when Dark Link frightened her, she tried so bravely to see to it that your command was followed through. I knew she was protecting me cause you asked her too, Link. But I thought maybe… oh well. I understand she must feel heart broken. But… we aren't really… well…" She stopped talking, as if waiting for Link to say something.

He didn't.

"No matter. I grow weak. Might I rest again as well?" she asked kindly, and with a bit of sweetness in her voice.

Link nodded and gently smiled to her, letting go of her body as it slowly raised into the sky above the ruin circles again.

"….She's like a floating angel… it's kinda sickening how pretty she is…" Navi didn't hear the last bit of the conversation, but she kept up her mean and rude streak.

"…Beautiful…"

"What?" Navi turned around to look at him.

Link stared at Zelda, who gently rested back into place, before turning with a small smile, almost a serious one, as if to declare it's not an opinion, and said again,

"How Beautiful she is. Any other word for it is just demeaning her."

Navi let out a scoffed fit of rage, and flew off. Angry by what he said, but his smile faded and he looked out to where she flew. 'I'm sorry, Navi. But I'm going to have to help you 'move on' if this keeps up…You need to know… I choose her.' he thought to himself and scratched his head, then looked back at Zelda.

"Oh my, is that her?" Jewele said with glee as she looked to a frustrated Shadow. "He looks an awful lot like you…" she fiddled with his hair.

"Enough! We're wasting time!" he swatted her hand away from him, and stomped off to the door, "Destory this pillar, and find a way to hide in the dark world from them! Understand?"

"Completely…ow…" she pouted as she held her wounded hand. He nodded and opened the door.

The Pillar of Greed didn't collapse as easily as the others did, once Dark Link was out, the Pillar budged in it's midsection, then another section, and another, till darkness shattered it. The chain on Zelda tightened, then loosed, then morphed, then dripped off her like melted water. Zelda and the life force lights, slowly moved downward, till she rested on the ground.

"Haha! See, nothing to it! And in record time compared to you!" Dark Link giddily said, checking his imaginary watch and then strolling over to Link, who was picking up Zelda. "What'd ya think?" he said, rubbing below his nose in a haughty manner.

"Good work, I'm proud of you, and so is Zelda. Now let's find a way to bring Zelda's light force back into her."

"…You mean her life force, and don't everyone clap at once. Besides,…." He looked into the shadows, beady little white eyes stared back at him, turning to pools of white with lost souls helplessly swimming inside them, a creepy white smile, before fading into the darkness. He turned back to Link, as if he saw nothing, "I don't need you to proud of me. Just glorifying me." He snickered.

-Outside~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"SLOW THIS FREAKING HORSE DOWN!" the night moon was high in the night sky, and Link rode as fast as he could possibly go on Epona. Epona literally treading the ground with each step, feeling her master's impatience and hoping to please him with her swift deliverance. "IS ANYONE LISTENING TO ME!? HEY!" Dark Link was in the back, bouncing on Epona's rum as he tried not to fall off. "DUMB HORSE, SLOW DOWN!"

"Epona, faster." Link instructed, kicking her with a "HYEAH!" as she moved at break-neck speeds. "Like you said, Shadow. We're out of time. This, Temple you spoke of, you sure it can heal Zelda?" Link looked down at Zelda's weakened shape, rocking with Epona on his chest as it lay limp in between his arms.

"I'm positive! Legend has it there's Life force to go around there. Although, it will come with a price." Dark Link mentioned, then grew angry again, "AND STOP CALLING ME SHADOW! You don't even know who I really am!"

"But I sure do… Link, tell him to stop pestering Zelda. Or I'll hammer him down again with my three other selves!" a spirit spoke within Link again.

"Sh- I mean, other me. I have the oddest impression to tell you that if you keep pestering Zelda, I may have to hammer you down with three other me's." Link didn't really understand the words, but Dark Link shut his trap after that, with pure shock and horror upon hearing those words. "It can't be… can it..? your…. AH! THIS HORSE!" suddenly he fell off, holding on to dear life by Epona's saddle, "HELLP MEEE!"

(Jewele, is pronounced, Jew-well. Or should I change the spelling to Jewwel? Please let me know in the comments! Also, wow. So. Much. To. Write! And I haven't even gotten to the plot twist yet! Oh it's coming though, as swiftly as Shadow/Dark Link getting kicked off of Epona XD haha! Stay tuned for Zelda's awakening!)


	14. Zelda's Awakening, Courage's Seeds

Ch. 14

Courage's Seeds

By: cutegirlmayra1 (Oh boy, oh boy. I have to finish this! But there's to much to write! x well, here goes nothing. We're entering the second half of the story, the ending to this arc really… I know, I know. When will it end?! Well… when it's done I suppose…)

Link strode up on Epona to a white temple full of beautiful sketches of art upon it. The windows were paved with hyrulian symbols of peace and some was to old to translate.

Link and Shadow dismounted and walked steadily into the temple, Link holding Zelda bridal style as Shadow quickly took a glance over his shoulder. Curiously looking for Jewele…

A pair of eyes shone from below Epona, as she bucked and neighed loudly at it's presence. It moved out of her shadow like the black mist and followed the darkened lines of the temple's walls.

"…Dark Link… what must I do to heal her?" he looked to Shadow for guidance. They had just entered the main room, and the spacious building looked like it had no other rooms but the entrance and this one.

"Place her in the middle, we have to unlock her Goddess's power from her first mother, Hylia." Dark Link instructed, walking over and pointing to the spot. Link nodded and laid her where he told him too.

"Hylia's…power is within Zelda?" Link looked to Dark Link.

"Yes… but to use it… Zelda will have to hang in the balance of mortality and immortality. If we complete this ritual, and not defeat Ganon in time, she will become Hylia once more." he warned, and Link got up instantly.

"What?! We can't risk that!"

"…Do you want her to die?…"

"…."

Link knew that mortals and gods could not interact directly, if Zelda became a goddess, he would never see her again. "… Tell me what to do…" he finally said, and looked up to Dark Link with a glare.

"Excellent, the little elf boy is finally growing into a true hyrulian knight." Teased Shadow Link. He folded his arms and smirked at him to the side, his hat shifted sides and floated with dark essence as Shadow Link looked up. "Uh-oh…" he looked to the door.

"W-what is it?" Navi flew out from inside Link's hat, noticing Shadow Link's distraught.

"….Ganon…." he suddenly spat out, and clinched his teeth. "We need to move along with this ritual… AND NOW!"

With that, Dark Link turned around and seemed to suck every once of dark power from the room. Turning into his darker form, his red eyes glowed as he looked to Link, "Summon your little kokiri friend! She knows the words!"

"How do you know-..?"

"DO IT!"

Link took out his ocarina as Shadow Link moved slowly back into the corner, making sure no evil could disturb or interrupt the ritual about to be made.

A gust of wind, and a ton of leaves swarmed the temple. As they settled, Umi stood in the center of the tornado that had formed, smiling as OhIknow came spiraling out from behind her. "You called?" she smiled, then noticed Zelda and gasped. "Oh no! it's time isn't it?! Quick! Summon your other selfs! They will be needed as well!" she pulled her flute up to her face and started the song.

"My… other selfs?" Link looked to his ocarina again, and began to play the Song of Awakening. The Links formed a circle around Zelda, as if knowing what to do already.

The flute played, as the Links took there swords out and pointed them up and toward the center of the room, where Zelda laid motionless. The only sign of life from her, was her faint breathing.

OOOooo~ Child of Destiny…

Born of love and given life…

Here you must bring back the light…

Zelda's body burst with holy light, the flute continued, and Link looked stunned. Dark Link struggled to keep Ganon's power at bay, controlling the dark power that tried to attack and stop the ritual.

Princess, princess, do you hear?

Your people cry in despair and mirror…

The lost of life you bear…

Upon your innocent face.

Zelda's hair began to move as if it was in water, and glowed with a brilliant yellow light. Her triforce, along with Link's, glowed fiercely and three balls of light swirled above them. Green, blue, and red, they seemed to hum with the music.

Here, Here, give yourself…

Kiss away the bonds that hold you to this earthly form…

Give Light back to the land you love…

Zelda's body floated up, she took a deep breathe. The Links, in a row, all bowed down as light formed around them, and zoomed into her as well. Link bent down, not sure what to do, but the life force of hyrule began to slowly move up toward Zelda's glowing body. As it united with her faint light, that stringed down with weak whimsical movements, Zelda's shining self seemed to absorb the power from the three lights above her as well. Her beauty returned to her, and her eyes opened.

If you give… now they'll live…

Here, Here, you die…

But your life lives on…

"Now, Link! Strike her! It's the only way!" Dark Link shouted out, still struggling to keep the dark forces at bay in the corner, but they were consuming him. Soon… he wouldn't be able to hold them off.

"WHAT?!" Link looked to Dark Link and then his other selfs. They looked up at him, as if threatening him not too.

"DO IT! If you don't, Hyrule and Zelda will die! The oath is in her blood, Link! If you kill her mortal frame, now, Ganon will lose the link between the life force and himself! You have to, Link! AUUGHHH!" The dark force Shadow was holding back was beginning to break free. It roared and hissed, morphing into a demon's mouth, trying to reach up and swallow Zelda whole.

"Hurry!"

"I…I can't… I'm sworn too…" Link looked up to see the monster trying to reach Zelda, and quickly moved from formation. "Zelda…Zelda forgive me!" he unsheathed his sword, and closed his eyes. Aiming his sword straight up, he cried out,

"HYAHHH!"

Zelda's pierced through body glowed like the sun, the three lights formed around her as they repelled the dark entity that Shadow Link had been holding back. Blood dripped down the sword, until it became nothing more than mist in the air. The other Link's, which we're drained of there spirit life force, had become nothing more than light green silhouettes, but they looked upset and mad.

Zelda's body formed into a Light yellow ball, that the three others took up with them, as the triforce of Wisdom floated down, and then shrunk as it gently was absorbed into Link's hand. "….Zelda… I…. I love you…" Link fell to his knees, looking up to where Zelda once was, watching her light fly off with tears in his eyes.

"Z….Ze-…..

ZEEEEEELLLLLLDDDDDDAAAAAA!"

Link cried out his anguish, as life force blasted from the center and flew out of the temple in every direction. Like a cloth of aurora lights, they clothed the land, and instantly brought back the glory of it's old life. The beautiful fields were no longer desolate and dried out, the rivers were shimmering with clean water instead of being murky or not even there. The trees sang in the wind again, the animals returned, even the demolished houses were restored, along with all life that was slain in Ganon's wrath.

"….She's the Goddess of Time again.. Light is filling the earth… Life force is unlimited as is was in days of old, or the first days of existence. Link… you did what you had to-"

Link grabbed Dark Link's collar, and pulled him up to him, "You said she wouldn't die…"

"L-Link… buddy, old pal, dear brother… I said she would be in-between. You can still bring her back to mortality. But first, you must deal with Ganon!" Dark Link pointed behind him, as a figure stood against the temple's side.

"You…. You did this?! You took my power away… HOW DARE YOU!" Ganon flung his sword to Link, but Link's other selfs all blocked the sword with there own.

"WHAT?!"

Ganondorf looked in fury and confusion at the many green glowing silhouettes, there faces not known to him, but there form and the tunic was. The details of who they are still shown, and Ganon's eyes grew with fear.

"Impossible…"

"Link, what are..?" Dark Link had turned back into his normal form, he finally noticed the other Link figures.

"….You and my other lives will fight the army behind him… Ganon is mine."

Link flung or toss Dark Link to the side, and drew his sword upward to his face. The symbol of the two triforces glowed brightly again, and Ganon's in response. Ganon's eyes widened as he saw the triforce of wisdom on Link's hand.

"What… what have you done..?"

Link's other lives pushed back against his giant sword, and ran through him or around him. There spirit selves charging the demon army behind him, as Ganon stood up straight, arms to the side of him, in total shock and unbelief.

Dark Link dispersed into the shadows, and then appeared outside the building, looking back at gasping.

"My, my… everything's just falling into place for you… isn't it?" Jewele made herself known and placed her arms around him as he breathed heavily. "To intense for you, darling? I thought this was what you wanted.." she was behind him, and he looked back and then forward to the temple. He moved his arms forcible to get her off of him, "Yes.. yes of course… I'm the only one who knows how to bring Zelda back to mortality. Once Link defeats Ganon once more… you will take his soul… and I will claim this land." he wiped his head and moved his hair back and to the side. "I just was… shaken up a bit… is all."

"Riiight~ Well, I await the time to strike." she moved back, seeing he wasn't his old self right now, but then smiled. Cheekily, she took a gem from off her necklace, "Might I fight too? It would give me a good chance to stretch my magnificent powers again." she kinda stretched and then waited for his answer.

"Do what you wish… I have no need for you right now." he entered the fray of battle with the immortal souls of the other heroes of time. He tried to understand what he was feeling, regret? No, impossible! This was the only way to get what he wanted! But seeing Link break down… Ganon's weakened body leaning against the temple's entrance wall… and then having the guts to trick Link after this… he felt a surge of light through his being. "No… it's just Zelda's light… she's trying to make me a better person.." he clutched his chest and bit down on his teeth, twitching in anger and laughing the thought off. "I won't give into you, Goddess. I'm not burdened with human things. I do not love, I enjoy this line of work. deceit, cheating, killing, it's what a shadow does! And I-

AM A SHADOW! HYEH HYAHH!"

Dark Link transformed and started slashing through enemies, then pulled out his sword and just went on a rampage. In his soul though, since he had no beating heart, he knew what he had to do. And who he couldn't be anymore…

(WHOOO! I cut that down quite a bit! Thank goodness _-_; now I can move on! The twist is, hopefully, the next chapter. Along with the (maybe?) Epic battle scene between Link, the hero of time, and Ganondorf, dark overlord of shadows! Stay tuned ;) )


	15. Demise, Zelda's Legend

Ch. 15

Zelda's Legend

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (Woah, bro. it's been like… FOREVER! :D hiya! Listen, um, I've rethought the story and… I'm gonna condense it to this chapter and then it will move on to the finale. I just don't think I can include that much in one story XD it's most likely killing you people so I'm just gonna end it next chapter. I might put some of the stuff I didn't do in another Zelink story, but for right now, enjoy the plot twist and the exciting battle between Link… and the dark lord GANON! Yay, for dramatic battle sequences! 8I that are a pain to write…)

Ganon moved one step forward, unsheathing his sword as well. "You fool… you have broken the link between you and the princess's immortal soul. If I die this time…" he suddenly smiled, realizing he could use this situation to his advantage. "There shall no more be any 'Legend' to stop me! So, I win regardless!" he swung his sword, but Link dodged it by rolling to the side.

"Trust me… I won't let you win… and I will bring back the oath my soul once took! The legend… will never die!" he dashed toward Ganon, there swords clashed. Both filled with either life force or dark essence, they still caused a massive pulse to spring from their blades when they charged into one another.

"Give it up,.. boy! You don't stand a chance!" Ganon knocked Link over with his brute strength and stabbed him in the side of his shoulder.

"AHHH!"

"Even now, the new Goddess must see her error in picking you. Having you betrayer her like this… even with her triforce, you shall not prevail!"

Link rolled again, dodging another strike as he held his shoulder, then swiftly got up and moved skillfully to Ganon's back, slashing a skyward strike to it.

"AHH! … that's impossible… how do you know that move?" Ganon gawked and turned around, his memory of the olden times still apparent.

"My other lives taught me well… Ganon. I will not allow you to win. I have not betrayed, Zelda!" he stood with his sword ready to strike again.

"Oh… but you did. You broke your Oath to her. The first Link's oath and bond between the Goddess herself!"

Link suddenly froze, he didn't understand, but he felt his heart sink suddenly, what promise did his first life make to the goddess Hylia..?

Seizing his opportunity, Ganon rushed in again, slamming Link into a wall and pounding him with his fist. Laughing mechanically, he then threw Link to the ground and was about to strike again… possibly… the last strike he needed to finally end the hero's life. Once… and for all.

The Army of Ganondorf fought like animals with the silhouettes of Link's former lifes, however, some began to fade… they looked themselves over, and suddenly, reaching out to another life, who looked to be shocked by their form spiraling out of existence, vanished. Dark Link as well slashed through the crowd of moblins and dragons, taking down any dark evil that presented itself before him.

Jewele began to notice Dark Link's light force within him growing and devouring the darkness within his soul into more light, and grew worrisome. A changing of plans began to stir in her thoughts, as she gentle threw one of her beaded gems from her necklace onto the battle field. It wobbled in mid-air, then broke into billions of pieces as a terrifying demon monster emerged from it. Crying blood, it looked in agony as it took it's large arms, which were just hunks of bladed skin, and started to destroy the army like a titan. She took two more handfuls of her necklaces large gems and threw them as well, dog demons, ghostly yelling women, and fire breathing salamanders all came forth in a mini army of their own.

"Soon… if all goes well," began to Jewele, pulling out a gem with no apparent color on it. "My new servant will be the hero of time, himself! And think of the creature that will be born after a thousand years or so… the power that he will have! The disgusting form of a withered old hero's legacy that is bound to my evil doing. Hehe..hahaha… HAHAHAHAHA!" she let out a witches laugh, that choked the very strength of Ganon's army as they began to realize how little an army they really were…

Link held up his sword to block Ganon's mighty attack, having them both struggle to keep from releasing their holds on one another.

"My,… to see the hero himself… in such a pitiful state. Heh,.. Is it really a revengeful death, if your letting me win so easily?" Ganon teased, his patience growing thin. This was to easy, he wanted to destory Link once and for all with the battle worthy of his dark name!

Link struggled, losing more and more blood, he knew if he crawled away that Ganon would break the swords, purposefully, and cut him into shreds! But what could he do? He had to get back on his feet!

Suddenly, Navil blast into Ganon's face, waving around him like a insect to the flame as Ganon lost his concentration and started striking at her. Roaring his defiance, he tried to attack her, but she dodged to quickly.

"N-navi.." Link was able to regain his footing on the ground and move back, he looked up to Navi, who for a second looked to him, but he couldn't tell that she was smiling.

"Now Link! Be the hero of time once again! Remember how you beat him last time!? You can do-" all at once, Ganon grabbed Navil, and ripped one of her wings off as he tried to split her in two. Her wing turned to sparkling silver dust as he slammed her the ground and was about to spike her through.

"N-…NAVI!" Link stopped Ganon's blade, and threw it back, striking multiple blows, Ganon stumbled back, and that's when Link stabbed him in the gut. Ganon let out a bit of air, and Link took back his sword and jumped, slashing him on his shoulder, but he wasn't done yet. Link striked and striked and finally, leaping on to a half stone pillar, and then off another, got enough height to stab Ganon right in his forehead.

The temple pulsated with the power in Link's master sword, which glowed a light that seemed like life force was unlimited within it. It traveled through Ganon's body, before it started to come out in streams of light.

Ganon stambered to and fro, "N-NOOOO!" he suddenly threw his hands up as Link jumped off, letting the sword remain as Ganon exploded with light, his being had become nothing more than light itself, as it dispersed and was no more. The master sword fell to the ground, but Link didn't bother to pick it up.. Instead… he crawled desperately over to his fallen friend…

The army of ganondorf suddenly dispersed as he did, with light that streamed out of them and then caused there whole being to burst with light. The remaining silouttes of Link sighed in relief it seemed, before they began to disappear as well, leaving only three remaining lives.

Dark link turned back into himself, but still filled with anger, he clutched his chest, feeling the light swarm him. "..What… What am I to do?" he looked up, after breathing heavily on the ground, and noticed a large phoenix fly above him, hovering down and resting on a branch near a tree. "….Is it..?" he suddenly smiled, his shock leaving him as he laughed. "Well,… I know why you're here.." he smiled, wickedly. "You want to come back and help out your precious, little hero. Well, I'm not going to let him take you." he laughed some more, chuckling low to the ground as he coughed. His being started to change colors, from the darkest of blacks, to the now deep gray. "W-what… what are you trying to do, huh!? CHANGE ME!? H-heh… I will not be your other Link." he glared up at the bird, who looked elegantly, and with mystic majesty toward him. "QUIT STARING! HYILA!"

Link slowly picked up Navi, who's little ball of light was fading once more. "…L-..Link…"

"Navi.. Navi, no.." Link started to cry once more. "You can't… you can't die! Not you! Not after..-" he started to choke up. Umi, from the side, slowly stepped out of the shadows from a pillar where she had been hiding. Link heard her footsteps and turned, holding Navi in both hands he motioned Navi's frail body to her. "You healed her once! You can do it again! Please… I beg of you!"

"Link… you know my flute can only do things once…. I can't-" she shook her head as she cried, knowing this was bound to happen.

"Please! Just change the words! At least bring back her wing!" Link couldn't take this anymore, after losing Zelda, fighting Ganon, losing blood on his shoulder, and now this…

"H-HYEAHHH…!"

He cried out, wiping tears that flooded his eyes.

"….I will give her back her wing, Link.. But there is no way to recover her after this… soon, she will become nothing more than silver dust, as all fairies do upon dieing…" she lifted her flute to her mouth, but could barely get any air out, as she sobbed for Link's lost too.

OhIknow dashed over to Navi's side, "Oh…Iknow… OhI…know.." he cried, gently brushing a shadowy claw against her fuzzy blue body, that blinked slowly. He looked up to Link and touched the side of his face, showing his condolences and flying off back to Umi, as he heard music play, and danced to it.

Wing…Wings of love…

"Link.." Navi softly spoke, "I…I hope you save Zelda. Even back when.. When I first met you… I wanted to believe full heartedly… that you would save Hyrule."

Re-attach.. What has been lost…

"I…I do love you, Link… but your duty… is to your land, and to your heart. I only want you… to be the hero you were born to be… I love you… I just want what best for you… and I know that… I've been cruel lately. I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I just… I wanted to guide you for the rest of your life. Like your friend.. I wanted to be there for you… till the end of time." she giggled, and fluttered her remaining wings, "Please… Link. Just live… live your life now… without worry, or strife… be happy, Link… and… don't… forget me.."

And bring~… this soul~… to your arms, above~…

"Navi… I.. I love you, too." Link watched as in his hands Navi's wing returned to her, and her light blue spark blinked rapidly in delight.

"Goodbye… Link."

"Goodbye…My friend."

Navi's last breath was released, and her outer body instantly became silver dust, falling down in Link's hands, as it rushed over a blue light. The light was dimmed, but it flew off into the air directly above where her body once stood, before fading forever more.

Jewele then resummoned her enslaved souls back into their gems, attaching them again to her necklace as she smirked, walking back into the temple where she saw Link and Umi. Umi had gently patted Link's shoulder, but when looking up to see Jewele, gasped in horror and took her hand off of Link. A gust of wind with leafs flowed through and by the temple as it swirled around her in a spiral and she disappeared in it once again.

"My.. You sure have a knack for letting things die, now don't you?" she leaned an arm against the temple's entrance, almost as Ganon did, and smiled without a single bit of sorrow for Link. Link turned his head slightly over his shoulder, still holding Navi's silver dust in his hands, having not moved for a while after that moment as well.

Eye's covered by shadows, but tears visibly trickling down his face, he spoke in a hard, but soft tone. "I know you not.."

"I know, but I know you." she grinned and came in, walking bristle up to him. She kneeled down and put her arms on his shoulders, "I might be able to assist you, you know. In bringing both your loves back." she chimed.

Link turned away at first, then suddenly back at her, "What? How?"

"Hang on! Link! Don't listen to her!"

Dark Link flew in on the Phoenix's back, as it tumbled through the temple, and gave Dark Link a way to jump off. Once he was on the ground, the phoenix dove for a moment before coming straight up and resting itself on a structure atop the temple's walls. It's call stung the air and rippled through their bodies, frightening them all for only a moment.

"Whose your pet?" Jewele teased, looking disgusted by it's presence. "Is it strange how it glows?"

The Phoenix was yellow, and it's body flowed with it's power like a river. It's feathers brightly glowed, and it's fainted red burned like the light in flames. It's long neck slowly peered down, looking to be fixed on Link.

"Jewele, the deals off!" Shadow Link swung his hand through the air, dramatizing his last statement. "Link, listen to me! You can get Zelda back, but don't strike a deal with her! Strike it with me!"

"What?" Jewele and Link both spoke out the same.

"How'd I know that your goody, to-shoes, princess would change you, Darky. I'm so glad I saw this coming!" Jewele lunged at Dark Link, grabbing him from behind and shifting her features to more of a demon than a beautiful woman. "Here's the thing, love." she spoke to Link. "I am a grim reaper, if you will. I can bring souls of the lost back from the grave, but I require a sacrifice my own…"

Keyahhhh!

The Phoenix cried out in anger, as it's wings beat furiously in the stands above.

"Oh hush it." Jewele snapped back.

"J-Jewele! Stop this! I freed you!" Dark Link struggled in her grasp.

"With a deal, and mind you, do you remember what Pillar I even was? Well, do ya?"

"You.. You were planning to betray us all along?" Link stood straight up now, unsure of what was happening till now. "You.. I thought I could finally trust you!"

"Link… li-lisen to me, you can!" Dark Link felt Jewel's power start piercing through him, as if to tear out his very soul.

"Tick Tock, Tick Tock. Come now, Link. I'm offering you a way to save your friends~ isn't that what you really want? To be, truly, the hero?" Dark Link cried out in pain, as Jewele began to twist her hand deeper into his being. "I'm just saying, your not much of a hero unless everything ends with a happy ending, right? I just want you to have your friends back." she cooed.

Again, The Phoenix reared her head, as if she wasn't able to do anything but truly wanted to stop this madness.

Link looked to the bird, wondering why it was even there, and what it wanted out of the three of them. Looking back to Jewele, he was about to say something before his triforce of wisdom glowed on his hand. As he stared at it, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind to think. He then looked back at Jewele, with a bold and calmer, but serious face, asking, "What am I to give?"

"Link! Don't-Eh…" Dark Link was silence by Jewele moving her fingers through his soul. He know knew what she was after…

"Your precious soul, Link. I'm so jealous of your bond with the goddess of time. Give yourself to me as my servant! And I shall bring-your friends back to life." she slowly began to switch out of her demon form, now turning into her beautiful self again.

"….I…"

The Phoenix roared in protest again.

"I accept your deal."

"Splendid!"

Dark Link's soul was ripped out of him, the light that Zelda had used to make him free now was in the palm of Jewele's hand, but the darkness of Ganon's power as well.. Was in her other.

Dark Link fell to the ground, his teeth clinched in anger and pain, as he held himself on the ground, "YOU FOOL! Along with freeing Zelda, she's going to bring back Ganon as well!"

"W-what?!"

"Now then!" Jewele released the two lights, the darkness zooming back near where the Master Sword lay still, and the other toward the Phoenix, who leapt up and dodged it, so it slowly followed it's movements. "Your soul is mine!" Jewele swiftly floated at rapid speed over to Link's body, digging her hand into his chest, causing him to let out a cry of agony. She pulled out a green ball of light from his being and smiled, placing it in the gem with no apparent color, before it turned to a brilliant shade of green. "Haha, how lovely. Simply… lovely.."

GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

"Ah, looks like the Dark Lord's ready to see you now." Teased Jewele as she moved away, rushing up a wall and hissing at the Phoenix that tried to claw at her. A gaint orange pig that stood like a human came blasting out of the temple's stone floors, holding two of Ganon's swords, and squealing like a demented pig.

"HERO?!"

Link didn't know how to fight this, he was losing blood to much and-… wait. He checked his arm, nothing… even the stains of blood are gone… and… his strength.. It had returned! However, his green silhouettes, who watched outside, lowered their heads in shame, and drifted back into Link's being, which was now sealed in a gem around Jewele's neck.

Dark Link crawled to Link's Master Sword, touching the hilt, it burned his hand and caused him to flinch, but he held back his cry. He flung the sword to Link, "Use it, dang it!"

"R-right!" Link dove for it, grabbing it's hilt and dodging the Pig demon's double sword Slash. Ganon turned around and grumbled another roar as he slashed down again, This time, Dark Link was hit, and dispersed into nothing more than dark mist…

"Dark!" Link shouted, but it was no use. Ganon swung his head around in such firece rage, he put his arms in a X over his being and seemed to be summoning up his dark power. Link, using the time he had, held up his sword. It gathered an endless amount of Life force, and it's reach became long and large as it's blade became like white fire as it kept building more and more power within itself.

"Foolish mortal, you cannot defeat me! Even if I lose again, the next time I rise, you will not be there to defend this accursed land!"

Link's being filled with Green light, as Link felt his ancestors begin to forcibly take over,

"Ganon… mark my words… I will avenge this land, I will defeat you, I will reclaim my vow and oath to Hylia… and most of all, I will see you Again, HYEAHH!"

With that, the two released there power, the building couldn't take it, as the temple began to crumble around them. Large, stone blocks fell everywhere as the Phoenix and Jewele escaped outside. Epona dashed to and fro, neighing her dismay as she ran away from the avalanche of stone and rumble coming down all at once. When the tumbling subsided, Ganon's large, pig head, burst from the rumble, looking around the ground, and then laughing in demonic delight.

Jewele sighed, "Oh… you think you've won? Well, you might have. If his soul wasn't eternally mine..hehe." With that, Jewele slowly stroked her gem, and from the rumble, Link shoved off a large stone boulder, and aimed his sword, now back to what it was, out to Ganon.

"This… is the end!" he cried out, and inhumanly leapt up, about to strike Ganon down, when the Phoenix caught him on her back.

"W-what?" Link held on tight, as the Phoenix bore it's light in front of the huge demon king.

"..Hyila…?!"

The voice carried throughout the land, making the people tremble in fear.

The phoenix cried out and her poise matched the symbol of Hyrule, as she changed into gaint arrow of light.

"Z-Zelda..?" Link said, while falling through the air, his eyes widened as the arrow fell with him, he quickly grabbed it, though he could barely fit his hand around it, and immediately threw it to Ganon, whose eyes were covered in fear as he tried to defend himself by raising an arm up to his pig face. The arrow shot straight through his being, and a ray of heavenly light shoot down from the sky, completely obliterating his being.

On a hill, far off, our lady pig stood with a single tear in her eye. Five little pink pigs came up behind her, oinking at what was wrong. One pig, brownish orange from the looks of it, came up stomping the ground, seeming to demand attention as the cute little pig with her ribbon nuzzled him affection, before they all turned around and head back to their farm. (Don't worry, I'm totally not suggesting anything xD)

After the battle, Link's body was driven into Jewele's gem, as she laughed wickedly and disappeared, the night was coming, and she wanted to get back to her manor to enjoy her spoils, at last!

Zelda… now having returned to her elfish human state, lay on the ground, where the light of her, which was once in Dark Link, glowed lightly on her features before fading off. On her stomach, she moaned, seeming to be ill as Epona walked with her head down toward her. She sniffed her head, then blew on it forcefully with a grunt. Zelda opened her eyes, as Epona neighed and butted her head on her side. "W-..what..? Link!" she rose up, and looked around, the temple was in ruins, like The Temple of Time back home. Home.. How she missed it so… but that wasn't priority right now! She jumped on Epona, knowing the luxury of home's splendors would have to wait. "Come Epona, we must save Link's soul!" she cried out, as Epona lunged back, kicking her legs up while Zelda flimsily tried to hang on. They both raced toward the forest where a new, shadow like castle stood. It's whole face, moving like a mirage on the forest's sky…

(hew~ that took like, FOREVER. I had to keep going so that the next chapter could be the end, THANK GOODESS THE NEXT ONES THE END! dang... whelp, if you've been awaiting this chapter, here it is :) )


	16. Oath and Bonds, Zelda's Adventure

Ch. 16

Zelda's Adventure

By: Cutegirlmayra1 (lol, this is the first time I've ever written notes before writing a chapter! Lol! I thought I should include them at the bottom if you wanted to see my thought process. Although, now looking back, I didn't really follow them completely :p. I wanted to wrap everything, lovingly, up at this point. I hope you enjoy the story and are THRILLED with the outcome! Also! I miss spelled Uni's name in the last chapter x I'm sorry! It's been forever since I typed her name! it's not Umi, it's Uni. Just to clear things up XD I should uh… go back and fix that someday…hehe)

Link walked the empty halls of the castle, feeling like a ghost stuck in a haunted house, he tried desperately to think of a way out of this mess. However, no matter how hard he tried, he was stuck… for good. His stuff was taken from him, even his green shirt, so now he was stuck in his white undershirt and feeling like a slave, feeding poor trapped souls in orbs to Jewele whenever she summoned him. At least he wasn't encaged in her gem that held his soul, though. He had free range over the castle, but whenever he tried to escape the gem would pull him back and inside the castle's walls.

"My other selves? Where are you? Can you hear me? Why have you forsaken me?" Link tried and tried to call for his other lives to help him, but they had abandoned him. Lost in grief and disappointment at Link for breaking the bond of legend and disrupting all of time itself. They remained silent, and waited for the undeniable end that had befell them. No more lives, no more heroes… nothing… was the future ahead.

"Oh, Link~" Called Jewele from her throne room in her spooky black wispy castle. Link sighed, he felt his soul being drawn to her voice and knew he had to obey. Walking up to her, he frowned and glared at her slightly.

"What do you wish of me?"

"Oh, don't look so distraught. Come here~"

She leaned on one side of her chair, a tray of lost souls were being held up by another one of her minions, trapped, just like Link. He reluctantly walked over to her, kneeling down beside her.

"Hehe, good boy." she praised, ruffling his hair which made him shake out of her grasp and fix his hair, glaring at her even more. "Oh, Link. My precious little hero~ Why do you try and purposefully act this way?" She snapped her fingers, making the soul next to her fly over to link, showing him the tray of lost souls screaming and crying out for help, wanting to be freed. "Feed me, won't you? Gently now~ Don't want any of those poor, innocent souls getting hurt." she smiled wickedly, stroking the gem around her neck that held his soul bound to her orders and commands.

Link, twitched to try and not obey, but was forced to do so. 'Obeying Zelda felt so different from this! I felt that my soul desired to do her wishes, because I knew it was right and it filled me with pride and joy. But Jewele's control over my soul… it's.. it's heart breaking..' Link thought, taking the defenseless Soul and holding it's orb in it's hand.

"Please! Don't do this! I want to go home! Stop! No!" The soul cried out, making Link turn away, anger and misery filling his heart as he tried to hand to Jewele, his hand shaking.

"…No, drop it in my mouth." Jewele wasn't gonna stop there, she wanted to show him whose boss, leave every bit of hope he had of escaping to ruin. Link felt his body move on it's own, and raising the soul up, he felt his hand release the orb into jewele's mouth, as it screamed and was lost inside her being. "Emmm.. Yum!" she said, licking her lips. "Thanks, darling~"

Link moved away, feeling grief engulf himself he leaned against the wall. Clutching his chest, he breathed heavily, having tried so desperately to pull away from the spell that forced him to obey. "Noo…NOOO!" he finally screamed out, "I can't let this be my fate!"

"Ha! A little to late for that, love." Jewele chimed in, smiling as she snapped and picked up another soul. "Excuse me? I'm still hungry…"

Suddenly, the doors swung open, and Jewele, furiously, looked to the door. "Who dares enter here!?" her form shifted slowly, into her demonic form, as her voice was filled with her enraged being.

"….I'm here to challenge the Grim Reaper known as Jewele." The man spoke, having his face concealed behind a white scarf that wrapped around his mouth and forehead, leaving only his red eyes showing through his blonde hair that covered only a slight bit of his face.

"Well now you've come to the right place." Jewele slowly, shifted out of her demonic form. Leaning back in her throne, she placed a delicate hand under her cheek. "You know, to challenge a grim reaper… you must bet your soul."

"I know of this." He responded. "I'm willing to become your soul servant, if I cannot defeat you." He walked firmly up the hall, advancing till he was inside, and standing a few feet away from Jewele's throne.

"Ohh~ how exciting!" Jewele seemed to be getting excited now, placing her hands together, she looked to Link, then back to the man. "What's your name? My poor, little lost soul?" she held out her hands to him, and acted like she wanted to embrace him.

"…I'm known as.. Sheik. I'm a sheikah, of the royal family of hyrule." He stated, and glared at Jewele.

"The royal family..?" Link looked wide-eyed at Sheik, "Did… I mean, were you sent here by-"

"Princess Zelda." Jewele then finished for him, her joy vanishing as she looked less than thrilled to hear of her again. "I was sure that little munchkin would of learned her place by now… Why would she DARE send you to challenge ME?" she sat up in her chair, her dark powers rippled through the castle, as the ends of her black dress danced like wisps of powerful darkness. "Very well. I'll fight you." Jewele smiled. "I'll summon my favorite servant…" she looked to the green shaded gem around her neck, and broke it off. Tossing it out, Link felt his spirit being sucked into it.

"W-what's happening!?" Link cried out.

Sheik beheld a strange orb get sucked inside the gem she just released. "..?!" he then stood back, seeing it break and explode and revealing a stone image. The image was black, like dark link, it's figure was of Link's form but with red gems for eyes. The master sword was being melted to his hand, and so was his shield. "…Link…"

"That's right, Hyrule's precious Hero of Time is mine to control! And look, it's only been a few hours and he's already shifting into my beautiful minion!" she giggled and squee'd like a fan girl in her chair, bouncing slightly up and down. "He must be simply drowning in his sorrows to shift so quickly! Oh, Linky-poo~ Do me a favor and destroy your Princess's little Sheikah, k? thanks." she smiled and watched, leaning back and picking up the lost soul she let go of and eating it.

"…..I will… not lose." Sheik crouched down, preparing for battle. Demon Link moved as well, but in his thoughts, he could not help but scream in misery to stop himself. Sheik dodged a quick swipe, and continued to circle with him. Finally, it seemed Demon Link had enough, he lunged to attack him. Sheik jumped, with a bit of to much grace for Link, as he spun a tight ball and turned around again, pulling out daggers to throw with.

'How strange.. He doesn't seem to fight like a man usually would.. Where'd he train?' Link thought, suddenly mesmerized by this man's battle movements. But not a second went by before Sheik saw his true target. The gem that held Link prison came out of Demon Link's body, rushing itself to Jewele, who held it and stroked it playfully next to her face.

Smiling, Jewele whispered, "Strike." and Demon Link ran toward Sheik yet again. Sheik didn't attack yet again, but skillfully ducked under the blade and moved behind him, kicking him away from himself. Then, began to aim again.

"Why not fight? I thought this was suppose to be a fun battle." Jewele complained, "Or is the hero's new form to frightening for you?" she teased, gently playing with Link's soul orb with her fingers.

Sheik glared, that was all he could stand and watch. He threw his blades, luckily, the shock of his attack took Jewele off guard, as she screamed in fright as the gem in her hands shattered into pieces. "NOOOOOOOO!" Jewele shifted into her demon form, trying to grab all the pieces again as Demon Link fell.

Sheik ran over to him, but couldn't catch him. He was pure stone, and slowly, he shifted back into Link, flesh and blood, no longer a soul to her command.

Free

"Uhh…"

"Link?"

Link slowly came too, shaking his head. "Y-You freed me!" he exclaimed.

"There's no time for thanks now!" Sheik instructed, and helped him up, "I'll aim for her other gems! You slay her down to the ground!" Sheik saw her anger fuming, as she threw multiple Gems out from her neck. "GIVE ME HIM BACK!" she commanded. The gems all broke into orbs, that shattered into beings she controlled as well. Sheik jumped, head first, back above it, over one of them and then landed impressively close to the ground, running like a ninja toward Jewele. "STOP HIM!" she ordered, rising up as her whole being became darkness and moved around her. Link fought the other demons, summoning his strength, and finally using his own free will, he used the Master sword to slay any demon that dared to cross his path.

"Sheik! Now!" Link shouted.

Sheik jumped into the air, and threw his daggers and darts all at once form an angle to the side. Leaping from the left to the right, directly in front and across from where Jewele's menacing being floated above her throne. "Be gone, and with you, the rest of the evil darkness in this land!"

"NNNNNOOOOOO, NEVERRRR! AHHHHH!"

Her beads of gems all broke, and Link jumped up from behind Sheik, slashing an X through her, and then stabbing in. A light flew from Jewele's being, and he pushed deeper inside, before swinging his sword out. A billion balls of light flew out of her being, cheering their freedom and gratitude as they flew out and away. The demons she had summoned returned to their original forms. Some were stray dogs with limps in their legs, the one who was a giant and cried blood on the battle field of Ganondorf's was a warrior with two swords, finally saved, he ran out with joy, dropping his weapons behind. The ghostly, shrieking women were just lost girls that had disappeared in the woods long ago. Sheik watched as all the souls left, crying their joy at freedom and leaving to find a place of rest. The rest of the souls left to the clouds, finally returning to the after life where they truly belonged.

"…Hero Link.." Sheik turned to Link, who was down on one knee, breathing heavily. He turned his face slightly to Sheik, before he stood up and put his sword and shield away, behind his back.

"Yes..?"

"…The Princess… she awaits your return." Sheik turned around, facing his back to him.

"….Look at me again…"

Sheik looked surprised when Link placed a hand on his shoulder, and turned him around. "…. there's not a second where you would of attacked me… why?"

"…." Sheik turned his head, "…The Princess.. She missed you. She didn't want you harmed." After his sentence, Link moved him directly in front of him.

"…Take off the drape around your head…" he ordered, but his voice sounded softer, more like a plea.

"…! W-…what?" Sheik looked confused.

"Take off.. Your mask.."

Link didn't wait this time for Sheik's response, as he began to move the white clothing from Sheik's head, Sheik closed his red eyes, a flash of light sprang from him as Link stopped and hid his eyes with his arm. Looking back, he noticed nothing much had changed, until his eyes opened, revealing blue eyes.

"Link… I took this form to trick Jewele. I was afraid she'd know me if I didn't-"

Link embraced her, almost to the point of tears, he whispered her name in such love and devotion that Zelda's eyes shook at the intensity that she felt just then. Slowly, she lifted her arms up to him, and embraced him back.

"…I… I couldn't bare you in her servitude!" she suddenly confessed. "Link… I… I.."

"I love you."

"Whoohoo! I love you too!"

"W-what?"

Link and Zelda looked at each other, "I-I didn't say that…" Link confessed, looking behind Zelda and gasping.

Zelda turned her head, and gasped as well, "Dark Link!"

It was in fact Dark Link, but something was different with him. Instead of black attire, he wore white, and his hair was bleached blonde. His eyes were a lighter color than Link's and he was… genuinely smiling. "Hello, friends." he said happily, and took off his hat and bowed.

"I-I thought you were dead." Link spoke out, amazed and flabbergasted by his appearance.

"I was. The old me anyway. Once Zelda destroyed Jewele, the last evil of Ganon's was destroyed, now my soul is completely, and utterly light!" Light Link looked ecstatic, smiling from ear to ear. "Your light still exists with you, Princess. And as long as it does, I shall forever be, your servant, and you my Master. Your other Link, if you will." he put his hat back on, and rolled his eyes, "You have no idea how much I hated saying that." he suddenly said. "hehe, I might be all good now, but that doesn't mean I don't have some of my mischievous habits. HAHA!" he laughed, then looked slightly serious to the two, looking away in shame. "Z-…Zelda… Please forgive me of my wrongs against you… I'm truly sor-"

"Speak no more of it, Light Link." she giggled at his new name. "All your wrongs are forgiven, as long as you serve me well."

Light Link smiled, "Well then, I hate the break the moment up. But master, you still have a ceremony to get too."

Link and Zelda looked at each other in confusion, then back to Light Link.

Light Link looked surprised and then sighed in disappointment. "REALLY?! You forgot about the broken Oath, ALREADY!? Gosh, listen, I know madly in love, but seriously guys, stick with the program." He walked behind the two, love birds, and began to gently push them out the door. Once they were out, the castle blew away with the wind and was no more. "Since you two made the last temple crash to the ground, we'll have to use an alterative setting for your ceremony. Now, where, oh, where could another temple be? Hmm?" he put his hands together and looked back and forth to Zelda and Link, smiling when he saw they understood where he was going with this, and smiled to him. "Now then, since we're all on the same page-" he took a deep breath with a happy smile on his face, "Get on the dumb horse." his expression changed completely, showing Dark Link's expression of hate and envy over their relationship as well as his annoyance at their stupidity.

As Light Link walked through the center of Link and Zelda, they both looked back at each other nervously, blushing and looking away. "Um… I do.. Uh.. Love.. Eh-hm." Link wanted to respond, but Dark link's interference made it to awkward now.

"It's alright, Link. I know…" Zelda walked up to him and smiled, placing her hands on his chest, she lightly kissed him on his cheek, and walked to Epona, "Now, let's fix our legend! Together!"

Link blushed and scratched the back of his head nervously, and then nodded with a smile towards Zelda. Light Link rolled his eyes and 'BLEH'd on Epona, making her buck him back behind her rear where he first struggled to hang on in the beginning. "DARN IT, I HATE THIS HORSE!" he screamed out.

Uni walked slowly up to Deku Tree Jr.'s grove, holding her Flute tightly in her hands.

Deku Tree Jr. slowly woke up from his nap, yawning, and sensing a magical presence he squinted and smacked his lips. Seeing Uni, he stood up straight with a smile, wiggling in delight, "Well, well. Look whose back in the village! My Pa did well in sending you away to learn discipline and affection! I saw what you did, he would have been proud of you!" Deku Tree Jr. watched as she nodded and came toward him.

"Am…am I free now?"

"What? From being the keeper of the Legend? Sure! You destroyed the wall, didn't ya?" he asked, curiously.

"Yes, and Link's future is back to normal, along with all his other lives, I checked myself." she said, putting her hands behind her back and rocking cutely. "…So… I'm free? I can go back to being a regular kokiri?"

"Sure thing, sweetie. But uh… remember, hehe, the kids don't exactly like you much for your past pranks on them…" Deku Tree Jr. reminded her.

"I.. I Know-"

"OHIKNOW!" OhIknow came dashing out from behind her, flying around her in delight and racing up to Deku Tree Jr.

"Sorry, OhIknow, I can't free you of your curse until I'm all grown up! My Pa's magic is just to strong for me right now!" he sadly responded.

"Oh…OhIknow…OhIknow.." he flew back behind Uni, a bit sad.

"Gee, I remember coming here like it was yesterday…" Uni remembered, letting the past fill her thoughts again.

-Sometime, before Link became the Hero of Time.-

"For your crimes against the Kokiri, I banish you to writing and watching over the legends of Zelda till your duty is fulfilled." The Great Deku Tree stated, casting a spell over a little Uni.

"In your dreams OLD OAK. I'm not gonna do diddly-squat for ya!" Uni said defiantly. "My flute can undo your magic!" she stated, holding her flute up triumphantly.

"You will do as your punishment describes, only then, when you learn to consider others before yourself, and learn kindness and respect for others." The Great Deku Tree then wiggled, and OhIknow appeared and dashed to Uni, frightening her.

"W-what is that thing!?"

"This was a fairy of mine, who despite my warnings, ease-dropped and became a nosy gossiper. He told others secrets and used them against them, he thought he was a know-it-all and tried to rule the fairies with his dark knowledge. I cursed him into this demon form, only able to say, "Oh I know.", as he now knows the feelings within ones heart. The spell will be broken once I, or another of my same justice, sees he's changed into a caring and kind hearted soul again." OhIknow stuck his tongue out at Uni, seeing and feeling the misbehavior and rebelliousness in her heart.

"You two will work together to free yourselves from my curse."

"But why?! Why do I need to guard it anyway!?" Uni folded her arms, upset that her power might not be able to rival his own.

"Soon, the boy without a fairy will begin a perilous trek. After he begins his third journey to save Hyrule, he will be faced with a great danger. He must have the choice, to awaken his past and future lives to aid him, or travel this grave quest alone. You must await him in the Forbidden lands, and remember your duty to me at all times." The Great Deku Tree looked down at Uni again, after gazing into the future. "Do you understand your worth in all this?"

"What!? The boy without a fairy!? The little baby that Saria's taking care of?! That little-"

"Ehem…"

"Y-yeeeahh… Whatever…" Uni sighed, annoyed. "How do I get there?"

"You will become the wind that helps the leafs to fly."

"What does that mean-Wo..WOAHHH!?" suddenly, a gust of wind picked up, carrying leafs as she formed with it, and it carried her and OhIknow away. She landed on the Forbidden lands, and found the wall The Great Deku Tree spoke of. She blew up on her hair to get it out of her eyes, and also in annoyance at her task as she played her flute, her notes began to write the legend, that would be known as … The Legend… of Zelda…

-Back to Present Time-

Uni walked out and into the village, seeing the kokiri children laughing and playing, till they all stopped to stare at her. Having their memories as immortal as they were, they looked to her with frowns and their eyebrows down in disapproval. They didn't like her still, that was obvious. Uni looked down, ashamed and embarrassed, knowing what she did to them wouldn't be so easily rewritten and forgotten.

"OhIknow! OhIknow!" OhIknow gently nudged her, and then put his big shadowy claw on her flute, looking up at her cutely as the tip of his head, his long tail-like darkness gently rippled behind him. His ghostly look but cute big eyes made her giggle, and she felt her fears leaving her. "I know too, buddy. I know too.." she petted his head, which made him squeal in delight. She picked up her flute, and began to play a tune. Suddenly, a gust of wind, and leafs began to morph together and make the silhouettes of dancers dancing together with a partner in a huge circle. The children's faces changed to smiles, as they all began to dance along with them. Seeing the kids have fun, Uni took this chance to jump into the center, and dance and play along. The kids didn't mind her presence, and she cried a little, seeing as she was once again, back, and no longer outcasted from her original home.

Link, Zelda, and Light Link made their way up to the Castle gates. When the people saw it was their princess, they cheered in complete delight, opening the gates.

"Hero! Princess!" Otis called out from among the crowd.

"Ah!" Link stopped his horse. "It's him! The man that told me he was your gardener, and the temple's care-taker."

"W-what?" Zelda looked to see the old man as he made his way through the crowd and to Epona.

"Good gracious! Come with me! Quickly! The bond must be made!"

The three of them seemed to gasped, how could he have known that?

"This is no time to explain, I'll tell you everything once we're in the temple of time, hurry, now! Hurry!" he took Epona's reins, making her stomp the ground in defiance, but Link stroked her neck and she grunted her obedience as she let the old man guide her through the bustling crowd.

Once safely inside, Otis explained to them everything… "I'm sorry for tricking you, Hero. The truth is, My ancestor revealed to me in a dream that I was meant to aid you and tell you of Zelda's predicament. I ignored it at first, I mean, it was merely an old man's dreams, who would believe me and not call me mad? But the second I saw the dragons take her away, I knew I made a mistake, and had to warn you and tell you of my mad dream! I'm so sorry… terribly, terribly sorry!" he continued on. "And I wasn't expecting the hero to be… well… you know." he went on, and walked up to the area where the master sword once was.

"Amazing, they built this thing back up huh?" Light Link said, knowing it was destroyed when Zelda was abducted.

"Yes, we work hard, us hylians, haha." Otis commented. "Now, my ancestor said to have you two stand on either side of where the master sword once stood.

"It's a little unbelievable. That you were able to build it up again." Zelda thought, but then remembered how some wizards were in construction so she let it go. Standing to the left, as Link was on the right, the two looked to Otis for instruction.

"Ehem… I uh… I was suppose to met my ancestor here. He is the only one to perform the ceremony." Otis said, worriedly.

"W-what!?" Link and Zelda looked shocked, how was a ghost going to perform the ceremony?!

"I, Raura, the Sage of Light, shall assist you on that." An old man's voice suddenly appeared, and Link and Zelda were teleported to the Temple of Light.

"Wh-what!? Where'd they go! Oh, come on! I wanted to watch.." Light Link ran up to where they once were, and kicked the ground a few times. "DARN IT! If I still had access to the dark realm.." he muttered, but then let the thought go.

Within the Temple of Light, Raura smiled as he greeted the two. Embracing them, he happily moved them to the center of the ring. "Now, in this temple, The Goddesses can influence the ceremony, unlike how they were unable to do anything in the past. Hylia's power remains once again dormant in Zelda, so instead of her power, we must rely on the others Goddesses assistances." Raura explained. "Now then," he began, standing a ways away from them. "Take one another's hands."

Zelda and Link, looking deeply into one another's eyes, took the others hand.

"Repeat this exactly, ehem." Raura began to tell them what to say.

"I, Hylia," Zelda began, repeating Raura's words. "Take the form of humanity and disown my immortal form, giving myself freely to this land. I shall give thee life, and also glory, in my name."

Link then spoke, repeating his words as well, "I, the hero, chosen of Hylia, give myself freely and willingly, to serve the goddess and protect this land, as well as herself, from all that may try and overthrow her power and peace in this land. Till time itself ends, I shall be by her side. Loyal, Faithful, Strong, and True."

"Now then, here's where the goddess's come in.." Raura looked up, seeing three orbs of light coming down from the darkness above them. The light from them was beautiful, as life force suddenly sprang from their beings and into Link and Zelda.

"Now, here's where your souls are split. Hylia's immortal soul is sliced, as well as Link's mortal soul. Switching the pieces, you become half of the other. Link gains the ability to be reincarnated, as Zelda… well, you become human, though your blood is still half God." Raura explained, as the life force gently pulled the souls of them out, as they beheld their souls suddenly split and reattach with the others. "Good! But… what's this?" Raura looked confused. "Seems the Goddesses are not done, their also tying your fates together… their.. Oh dear." Raura blushed.

Zelda did as well, but Link didn't understand why. From their souls, lights of different colors we're being drawn out by the life force, they intertwined with the others soul, dancing and spinning around the strings, till a tight bond was formed between the two souls. The souls returned to their bodies, but the strings were still interlocked.

"W-what is this?" Asked Link, looking to Zelda, who was looking away embarrassedly, as Raura laughed nervously.

"They seem to be performing a celestial marriage. This is how Hylian's marry, though, I have never seen a bond between souls so strongly in my life. Usually, there is only one string, but since you, Link, have so many lives, they have all connected themselves to Zelda's being. Which means… I'm guessing, that the future Zelda's will also be connected with their residing Links." Raura smiled, "Quite the romantics, aren't the goddesses? Haha!"

"W-wait!" Link let go of Zelda hands. The lights stops, the Goddesses orbs of light viciously swayed in anger at his words.

"W-what's wrong?" Raura asked, surprised by his actions. Zelda also, looked to him, speechless.

"If… If I am to be reincarnated.. Won't that mean that if Zelda was too.." he suddenly blushed too.

"You… you are afraid if your blood and Zelda's mix, your other lives would be, technically, in love with their great, great grandchildren?" Raura concluded.

Link nodded, and looked away from Zelda, who looked concerningly back at him.

"Haha! Link, have no fear." Raura reassured him. "When you reincarnate, your blood becomes new. Though your looks stay the same, and I highly doubt you'll change your attire, your actual bloodline will change into that of your parents. It shall be the hero's soul, but another's life. Understand? Your memories will be concealed in your soul, and a new hero will be born from your soul, but will not necessarily, be an exact copy of you."

"Link…"

Link looked to Zelda.

"…This would also mean you must become King…" she added.

"Ah, yes. But no one should know you are king, you should change your name, say your prince of the Forbidden lands, and you wish to create an alliance. Maybe then, you can also help the Forbidden lands regain themselves into the Goddesses favors." Raura suggested.

"…Zelda…" Link cupped her face, not fearing about his past concerns anymore. Moving her face up to his, and stepping forward slightly, he gently whispered close to her face, "I've already become a hero for you… What more than to be anything you require of me, even if it's a king? I would do anything for you…."

The Goddesses liked this, and so they continued the ceremony, tying their fates once again. The lights arose once again, as Zelda's hair began to flow along with her dress, and Link's tunic and hair blew as well in the strange wind of power that was coming form the new oath's everlasting seal.

"Link…"

"Zelda…"

"I love you."

The two kissed passionately, forgetting everything but themselves as past and future converged. Suddenly, Link's other lives became one with his soul, as Zelda's ancestors and future lives all converged as well, having the power to do so now because of having half of Link's soul. So his power, became her own. Every Link, and every Zelda, now sharing the same bond and feeling, the lights we're dancing around them, as suddenly Raura discovered just how many beautiful strings of colors and lights were exploding and wrapping around one another. Link glowed with the green light of his lives, as Zelda glowed a royal purplish pink with her own lives, as Raura smiled and looked away, shrugging.

"Must be the goddesses will, haha. But Zelda must have heirs, or the legend will be disrupted. Uh…" he looked back at them, the fireworks still happening, and then turned around again, giving them time alone. "IIIIIIIII-think I'll mention that little tid-bit a little while later." he smiled, before letting the ceremony continue.

Zelda and Link then we're teleported out of the Temple, still in each other's embrace, they separated their lips and looked at one another, their other selves having departed once the ceremony was over.

"Uh… should I even ask what happened?" Light Link stated, folding his arms and raising an eyebrow at the two.

"…heh… I win, Light." Link teased, looking over to him, but keeping his face still as close as ever to Zelda's…

"W-what?"

"She's mine."

"W-WHAT!?"

"Forever." He looked back at Zelda and smiled, her blushing and looking lovingly back, but trying to hide her nervous smile.

"W-HA-WH-WHA-WHATTTT?!" Light Link flipped out, Otis just watched the two, suddenly connecting the dots and bowed.

"your highnesses!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! YOUR LIKE, SO YOUNGE!" Light Link put his hands on his head, "DRAT! I was hoping to steal her away from you someday…bleh, who am I kidding, I knew even as Dark Link I couldn't separate you two. Poo." he pouted and then sighed, having his little rant and then walking out, dragging Otis with him. "Come on,.. Leave the happy 'Legend' alone…"

Zelda giggled as Link chuckled, she looked up into his eyes and gently kissed him again. "Perhaps… this is what Hylia wanted too…" she spoke softly, having her fingers gently caress Link's cheeks, just gently stroking them as she then moved her head beneath his chin. "I now know, that all the past and the future have wanted this…"

"…Do you..?" Link gently stroked her hair, asking in complete honesty. "Because you don't have to-"

"Silence." she playfully lifted her head and placed her finger on his lips. "Why wouldn't I?"

The years went by, and the new King and Queen ruled the land with justice and power, leading the people in peace, both in Hyrule and in the Forbidden lands, once they accepted the new King to reign over them.

Light Link stayed by their side, still having Zelda's light control him, he happily served the remainder of their days. Zelda bore four children, three boys and one girl. The oldest, Nave, after Navi. Then Hyru, after the land they loved so much. Proceeding with Zink, a combination of their names to represent their love for one another, and finally… Zelda.

And they all lived, happily, ever,

Ever,

Ever,

Ever,

Ever,

Well, for all of time pretty much,

After.

(WOOOOOOOOOO! The end! Yeah! Thanks for staying with me so long guys XD hope this made your day. The end! -party time- anyway, please comment to me what you thought of the story! And read my other-less long- Zelink stories. K, bye bye! Hope you read me real soon!)

NOTES:

-Jewele is controlling Link, forcing him to feed her lost souls, which makes his heart ache. The remaining three lives of his past all seemed to reject him now. Sheik appears, says he'll give his soul to Jewele as another soul slave if he cannot defeat her. Jewele makes Link fight him, he realizes this man is highly skilled, but seems slightly familiar in movements. graceful, instead of powerful like a man usually is. Sheik dodging Link, not hurting him as he is forced to attack. Sheik aims for Jewele's soul orb containing Link's stolen soul.

-Sheik succeeds. Both Link and Sheik defeat Jewele. When jewele dies, all evil is gone from the world, darkness is no more. Link asks Sheik why he saved him. Sheik says for the princess, Link turns him around and slowly unmasks him. Sheik is Zelda, they say how much the other means to them, and right before they kiss, a voice is heard.

-Dark Link has been freed of his split evil side, he's now got the light of Zelda, and only that light, in his soul. Though he still has a mischievous side, he's now good, and calling himself Light Link. Zelda accepts Light Link as her personal guard, since she is now his master. They ride back to Hyrule after hearing from Light Link that the bond of the Goddess and her chosen hero of legend must be reforged. Link meets up with Otis at the walls.

-Quickly shift to Uni, she returns to the forest, Deku Tree Jr. welcomes her playfully. She smiles and begins to reminisce. The Great Deku Tree asks her to guard and write the written Legends of Zelda on a wall in the forbidden lands, as punishment for her foul pranks. She refuses at first, until he tells her what will befall if she doesn't awaken the lives within a, soon to be troubled, Link. She sighs, and agrees, hoping to keep her power, as he curses her with this task. To make sure she cannot break the spell, and learn of kindness and respecting others, she is given OhIknow. A fairy cursed by her nosy habits and causing mayhem by not understanding, just like Uni, that she was hurting people by spreading their secrets and gossiping about them to others. She then becomes nothing more than the wind that flies with leafs as she awaits the day she may return to the Kokiri village. After the flash back, Uni steps into the forest, the kids stop playing and look at her, mostly with frowns and turned down eyebrows for expressions. She grips her flute and begins to play a dancing song. The children smile, as leafs form into silhouettes of green that dance around in a circle. The kids join in and soon she is re-accepted in the village.

-Otis, ancestor of Raura, sage of light. He's sorry for tricking Link in the beginning, he saw all of what he spoke of through a dream from his ancestor. Raura appears to tie Zelda and Link's souls together again. The goddesses approve of the bond by wrapping their fates together, almost like a hylian marriage ceremony.

\- Link and Zelda blush a minute, and both asks if there now married. Raura laughs, as Otis shrugs, saying, "It must be the goddess will.". Light Link says it might be best to keep it a secret, that Link shouldn't be a king, or at least, not be known. Zelda must bare children, as that is the only way the bloodline can commence. Link is worried his blood and the goddess will prevent his other lives from being able to love the princesses they save. Raura explains that when Link is reincarnated, usually, they are not of the same blood as he is now. "The form will never change to greatly, and I highly doubt any other attire will look any better than that either. However, your blood will be different, the soul of the hero, the only thing that binds you to your new life. And even then, your memories are forgotten, locked and sealed far away. You will become… another person." With this, Link agrees and accepts the Goddesses wishes, and takes Zelda as his bride. He rules with a different name, so that no one may know who he really is, and Light Link becomes his most trusted servant, and friend. And they all live happily ever after… as his three boys and little girl play in the gardens of Hyrule castle!


End file.
